Reliving the Game
by That one Mudkip
Summary: Crystal, Josh, and Angie were once just regular video-game-loving teens who lived together in an apartment. But one day they wake up in a different world. Skyworld, to be exact. They find themselves teaming up with the angel Pit and reliving the game itself. Can they find a way to get out, much less try not to break the fourth wall?
1. What did you do?

**Hello people of the interwebs! I'm That one Mudkip, and I'm here for my first Kid Icarus fic! Not my first fic ever, but still! Decided to take a permanent break from my previous fandom, so I hope this place is more welcoming to OCs than the previous one! So enough chitter-chatter, here we go and enjoy! Reviews are very well appreciated. :3**

**Disclaimer- I only own my three OCs, nothing else.**

Prologue- What did you do?!

"Guys!" A girl with light brown hair with a fiery red streak exclaimed, rushing into the apartment. "Guess what I got?"

"A life?" A dark haired, brown-eyed girl asked sarcastically. The brown haired girl frowned. "Kidding. Geez, Angie, you should really learn about sarcasm."

"_Anyways_," Angie continued. "I got myself a 3DS and a copy of the game Kid Icarus: Uprising!" A boy with messy black-brown hair raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you buy another copy?" He asked. "You could've just used Crystal's." He pointed to the blue-banged girl.

"And miss out on the chance to get new AR cards?" Angie responded. "Plus, I got it on discount. Although it might have a kink or two, but it shouldn't be too serious. Probably something with StreetPass or the control settings." The trio were well aware that the controls weren't exactly the best in the world.

"Fair enough," Josh sighed. "Let's get it started." Angie pulled out her brand new pink 3DS and placed the cartridge of the game in. She started the game up and waited for the opening sequence. She was only met with both screens glowing white.

"Uh... Guys? I think the game's frozen," She reported. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Already?" She groaned. "Here, let me take a look." She examined the 3DS, tapping on the bottom screen, but the white glow only grew brighter. Crystal's eyes widened as she handed the 3DS back to Angie.

"Quick, turn it off!" She cried. Angie tried turning it off, but the screens didn't turn black, the glow just got brighter and brighter, filling the room with a white light.

"What's going on?!" Josh asked frantically.

"This might be the kink..." Angie muttered.

"Ya don't say, Sherlok?!" Crystal spat. Those were the last words before a blinding white light consumed the room, and then everything went black for all three of them.


	2. Wings

**Thanks for all the views, reviews, favs, and follows! ^.^ So, I guess a new chapter is up! Enjoy!**

**Note- Besides friendly interactions, there will be no romance happening between my OCs and Pit or any upcoming canon characters. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- Wings

"Ungh..." Crystal groaned. "What happened?" She opened her eyes, and found herself on top of a bunch of clouds. Her eyes widened. "Holy shish-kabob! Guys! Wake up!"

"What-" Angie's eyes widened as well. "Are we in Heaven?! Did we die?!"

Josh stood up. "Well, wherever we are- Why are you guys looking at me like that?" The girls were looking at him with wide eyes.

"L-Look!" Crystal stammered, pointing at him.. He looked down and saw he was in his regular blue polo and black jeans, but when he looked behind him, he saw-

"W-Wings?!" He exclaimed.

"We have wings?!" Angie cried, looking behind her and saw a pair of white wings sprouting out of her back. "Yep, definitely Heaven. Looks like we died."

"Well," Was all Crystal said, checking out her wings.

"But how?! What happened?! How did we die?!" Josh asked frantically.

"No time to ask," Angie whimpered, her mood changing from ecstatic to scared. "Look!"

"The wings? I know..." Josh's voice voice trailed off as he saw a swarm of strange-looking creatures surrounded the trio. Crystal's eyes widened even more.

"Oh shoot..." Crystal muttered. "We're not in Heaven, we're in-" Her voice got cut off as an arrow ran through one of the creatures, the one that looked like a giant red eye, and the others fled.

* * *

Pit was running. Still being flightless, running was the only option when there was danger happening, and he didn't want to use the power of flight yet. First Blade in hand (since Palutena wouldn't let him carry anything else at the moment), he kept running and looking around.

"Where's the danger you were talking about, Lady Palutena?" He asked.

_"Keep going. You're getting closer,"_ The Goddess of Light herself answered.

"You sure this isn't a prank?" Pit questioned suspiciously.

_"Of course not, Pit! When have I lied to you?" _Pit huffed, remembering the many, many times she had tricked him.

_"And besides, if this were a prank, do you honestly think I would tell you?" _Pit sighed. Then he saw the danger and his eyes widened.

"Underworld Troops?! But how?! I thought Medusa was long gone!" He cried.

_"Um... About that. __She and the rest of the underworld troops are back..."_

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!"

_"Well, you were too busy playing Super Bash Sisters to listen, Pit."_

"It's Super Smash Bros! We've been over this!" He retorted.

_"Are you going to help or what?"_

The angel sighed again and fired his First Blade, landing a shot directly at one of the Monoeye. The others fled, revealing three figures. He was about to fire at them also when he realized-

"They're angels too!" He exclaimed and ran over to them.

* * *

The three noticed a familiar looking figure running up to them. It was an angel, decked out in a white toga, brown sandals, and a golden laurel. He had light blue eyes and brown hair.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing he said when he got within earshot.

"Hi! I'm Angie! This is Crystal, and this Josh!" Angie introduced cheerfully and waved, as if talking to winged strangers was the norm of her life.

"I'm Pit, servant of Palutena, Goddess of Light," The angel replied.

"I knew it!" Crystal declared all of a sudden. "Angie, Josh, we're in Skyworld! We must have somehow been sucked into the game!" Angie's grin grew even wider.

"Awesome!" She cheered and jumped off the ground made of clouds, except she didn't come back down. Her wings were flapping, keeping her airborne. "And I can fly!" She sweeped Josh off the ground. "Let's see if you can fly too, Josh!" She dropped Josh, and a panicked expression came across his face. He shut his eyes, but he was floating in the air as well.

"Don't worry! I can fly!" Crystal said quickly and used her wings to lift herself off the ground.

"So... Where did you guys come from?" Pit asked.

"Well, one second we're playing video games, the next second, poof! We're here!" Angie answered, still using the cheerful tone in her voice.

"Um... Ok..." Pit muttered, confused.

"Well, first thing's first," Crystal said, landing next to Pit. "We're here to help."

"We are?" Josh interjected.

"You are?" Pit replied.

"Cool!" Angie chirped excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, of course we are! We're here, so why wouldn't we be?" Crystal asked.

"That's great then! Because-" His eyes widened, as if something had scared him. But I guess something did, because then he said, "Guys! Follow me! Medusa and her army of Underworld Troops are back!" As if they knew who Medusa was (well, they did, but you know what I mean...).

"But we don't have weapons! How-" Josh's voice got cut off when a bunch of First Blade (How many does Palutena have?!) appeared in each of their hands. "Never mind..."

"Let's go on an adventure!" Angie cheered and flew alongside Pit.

"Oh boy..."

**Hope ya liked it!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Medusa's Return

**Enjoy! Takes place during Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena. The game starts here! If you couldn't tell, it is impossible to play on a 3DS and type at the same time, since I do not have four hands. That would be cool yet creepy. So if you're wondering how the dialogue is almost spot on to the game itself, I'm using a Let's Play to pull through.**

**Angie- Go Chuggaaconroy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- Medusa's Return

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Pit called out and jumped into the gateway that connected Skyworld and Earth. Crystal, Josh, and Angie quickly followed him.

"It's been too long, Lady Palutena!" He said, talking to the Goddess.

_"We can chat later. But now it's time to fight! The Underworld Army's invading!"_

"Wait... How can we hear you?" Crystal asked. "We couldn't before, but now we can?"

_"I enabled the ability to contact you. Let's get back to business!" _A swarm of Monoeyes attacked them, surprising all four of them.

"Woah! You weren't kidding!" Pit exclaimed, firing at one. Josh aimed his blade at another one, and a parade of arrows flew out at it, making the Monoeye disappear into a bunch of hearts.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," Josh noted.

"So, let me get this straight: Medusa has been-" Angie started.

_"Ressurected. Yes. If you didn't know, the Goddess of Darkness was defeated long ago, but she's back now. As the Goddes of Light, it's my duty to protect humanity from her."_

"Alright... Just checking!" Angie replied a bit nervously.

"You two worry too much!" Pit commented, hoping to ease the slight tension going around. Coincidentally, the sky got dark shade of red as a giant, glowing red figure loomed over them.

"Medusa!" Pit growled, recognizing her even though the Goddess of Darkness looked MUCH different than before.

"Hello there, _Pit._ You too, Palutena. Here to crash my homecoming party with your new friends?" Medusa greeted in her colder, harsher voice.

_"Uh.. This really doesn't look like much of a party!"_ Palutena responded.

"And we're more of accomplices then friends..." Josh added meekly.

"And you looked way different twenty-five years ago!" Angie commented.

"What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath?" Medusa asked in return, ignoring all Josh and Angie's comments. "After all, I have been gone for _twenty-five years_." And with that, she disappeared.

"Couldn't she just get a cake or something instead?" Crystal muttered.

"They're moving their attack to the ground!" Pit exclaimed.

_"Then so are we!" _She led Pit to the ground, having the other three diving after him.

"I can't believe I'm actually flying!" Pit declared with glee, as if they had been talking about the topic for quite a while.

"Me neither!" Angie agreed. "Whee!"

_"The power of flight is my gift to you, Pit. But if you use it for too long your wings will burn up and you'll die."_

"Ugh... You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel that can't fly on their own," Pit groaned, looking at the other three, who were flying freely and happily (other than Josh, being the scaredy-cat he is.). "So thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished!"

_"Your destination should be coming into view now." _Pit gasped when he saw the view.

"Now they're attacking the town?!" He cried, this time in disbelief. "This isn't right!"

"When have they ever done right?" Crystal responded.

_"The people need your help. I'd better get you over there." _As they flew in closer to the town, cheering could be heard.

"Do you hear that? Do you hear the people's cheers?" Pit asked the three. "They're celebrating the return of the Goddess Palutena!"

"Sweet!" Angie replied. "We have fans!"

_"Despite the Underworld invasion, the people haven't lost hope yet! It's our duty to protect them. Prepare for land battle, you four!" _And the four headed towards That First Town.

* * *

"Food!" Angie cheered, picking up the (totally not unsanitary) cake, doughnut, and hamburger off the (totally not dirty) ground.

"I would have prefered a Snickers Bar**[1]**..." Josh mumbled but Crystal elbowed him to shut up.

"Piece of cake!" Pit smiled and ate some of the cake, regenerating health. Angie giggled at the pun.

_"Good luck out there!"_

They explored the town, destroying monsters along the way.

_"Nice job! Remember to help the townsfolk by wiping out as many monsters as you can!"_

"We're on it!" Pit responded. The four came across a door with a five on it. Unfortunately, they couldn't go through.

"Hm? What's this?" Pit asked, trying to go through, but the door refused to budge.

_"An intensity gate! There are special requirements in order to pass through." _Angie started to bang her head against the door.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Pit asked.

"Using hard work and determination to break this gate!" Angie responded, unfazed by all the knocks to the head.

"Ok..." He muttered. His confusion was cut off by a rumble coming from someplace far off, but it was still a pretty hard shake.

"What was that?!" Josh asked frantically.

_"Medusa has unleashed a beast inside the coliseum! Hurry there!" _Still destroying any passing enemies, the four ran even faster towards the coliseum, which was just up a couple of stairs. They healed themselves up, thanks to Palutena's Drink of the Gods, and headed into the coliseum, ready for the beast that awaited them.

**[1] For those of you who followed me from my previous fandom, you should be able to get what Josh said. Then again, it's a small detail, so maybe not.**

**Next time- The "beast" and some other extra stuff!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip **


	4. First boss, third chapter

**Time to write my first legitimate battle scene! I can do this! *puts on a determined face* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- First boss, third chapter

The four angels dashed in, only to be greeted by a giant, black, two-headed dog with a mane of flaming fire roaring loudly at them. It leapt down from its upper platform onto the ground level, causing the ground to shake again.

"Twinbellows!" Pit growled.

_"The Underworld's faithful watchdog!"_

"It's a lot bigger up close..." Josh observed. He got a blast of burning hot steam from Twinbellows in response. Luckily, he dodged it just in time, having the steam barely touch him. "Woah!"

"CHAAAAARGE!" Angie yelled out a battle cry and dashed up to the two-headed beast, slicing at it.

"Ol' Pit's gonna teach ya some new tricks!" Pit declared, joining Angie and melee-attacking it. "Now play dead!" Crystal and Josh also quickly joined the fight, both holding a safe distance away from it, shooting at it.

"Yah!" After a couple more shots, Angie stabbed at it one more time, and Twinbellows let out one final cry of defeat, and disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Yeah! Victory is ours!" Pit cheered.

"That... That was it?" Crystal asked. "Then again, there were four of us..."

_"Excellent job, guys!" _They heard laughter, but it was coming from Medusa this time as she reappeared in the sky.

"Listen well, Medusa!" Pit called out angrily. "Your days of darkness are numbered!"

"Prepare to meet the light!" Angie added in, finishing his declaration.

_"Let's return for now. This was just our first step in defeating Medusa." _A beam of light shone above them, and they were quickly summoned back to Skyworld.

* * *

"Welcome to Palutena's Temple, guys!" Pit introduced.

"Wow!" Crystal acknowledged. "This is so-"

"Cool!" Angie interrupted.

"And awesome!" Josh added.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit greeted and went down on one knee. Crystal and Josh did the same, Angie quickly following their examples. The Goddess herself stood before them.

"Hello, Pit!" She replied cheerfully, a smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Palutena!" Crystal said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Crystal," She responded. "And along with Angie and Josh, right?" Angie nodded.

"Got that right!" Angie chirped. Palutena laughed a little.

"I'm sure you and Pit will get along fine!" She said happily. Angie laughed as well.

"You guys were great today!" Pit complimented, getting to his feet. "Together, we can defeat Medusa in no time!" Even though the three knew Medusa wasn't the real threat, they grinned and stood up as well.

"Dont get too ahead of yourself, Pit," Palutena said, laughing again. "There's still a lot to do in order to defeat Medusa. But I imagine these three will be a great help on our mission. In the mean time, feel free to look around!"

"Thanks, Lady Palutena! See ya Pit!" Angie told her and bounded off, singing "Best Day of Life" by The American Authors.

"Aaand to make sure she doesn't 'accidentally' break or blow up the world or anything, I'm going to follow Angie," Crystal muttered and walked off in the same direction Angie went.

"Wait! Crystal!" Josh exclaimed, but she was already gone. He sighed.

"Aw man, I wanted to ask her something!" He complained and ran after her as well (So basically all three went in the same direction).

"Well, these guys seem like a lotta fun!" Pit said cheerfully.

**Next time- Well, you should know! Just pull out your 3DS and check what chapter's next! And if you don't have a 3DS, just find yourself the nearest Let's Play of Kid Icarus: Uprising, like Chuggaaconroy's! :D**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	5. Shocking

**More in-game fun! :D (Happy birthday, NintendoCapriSun!)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- Shocking

_Later..._

"And we're off!" Pit declared and jumped out, Burning Palm in hand. Free to choose their own weapons now, Josh had the Wolf Claws in hand, Angie had the EZ Cannon with her, and Crystal had the Fortune Bow. Then Pit noticed the weather, which was a raging thunderstorm. "Ugh! This weather's nasty!"

"But what's our mission?" Crystal asked.

_"Your next mission is that you must defeat Dark Lord Gaol, a newer commander of Medusa's Army!"_

"Dark Lord? Seriously? Hasn't this Dark-Lord thing been done to death already?" Pit ridiculed.

"Fourth-Wall-Broken!" Angie added.

"What Fourth Wall?" Pit asked. Crystal's eyes widened. Angie had just broken The Fourth Wall by talking about The Fourth Wall!

"Nothing!" Crystal answered for Angie. "Nothing at all..."

_"He's earned it. Her forces are coming from his castle! A human army has gone to fight them, but they don't stand a chance!"_

"So what you're saying is that we need a brave hero to face a dark lord?" Pit guessed.

_"I suppose it is an old story. But in your case, we need some brave heroes. And we're dealing with the Underworld Army! So anybody with the title 'Dark Lord' won't be some low level minion."_

"So what are we talking about? Mini boss? Final boss?" Pit asked. "Well anyways, I hope this dark lord's hungry for a hot plate of punishment!"

"And I'll help serve it up!" Angie chirped. All of a sudden, a giant lightning bolt crashed in front of them, almost zapping Josh to death.

"Woah!" Josh cried. "Not cool!"

"It's electrifying!" Angie corrected, letting her true punny personality get a peek.

"Is the Underworld Army causing all this lightning?" Crystal asked.

_"Where else would it be coming from?"_

"Guess that was pretty obvious..." Crystal muttered.

_"If you're not careful, we'll have barbecued angel tonight! And although spicy angel wings do sound tasty, I'd best get you out of there."_

"I'd rather not have you eat us..." Josh mumbled under his breath.

"Plus... Chicken is much more economicaaaaal!" Pit cried as he dived quickly towards the ground, but at least there were no dangers of being struck by lightning.

"_You still need to watch out for fire from underworld troops. Let's get you headed towards land."_

"How in the world would the human army make it across the mountains by foot?" Pit asked all of a sudden.

_"Do I detect a bit of smugness in your voice?"_

"Uh... No no no! I'm just really happy I can fly!" Pit exclaimed, defending himself.

_"Angels shouldn't gloat, Pit."_

"What I meant to say was that I am really grateful for your help!" Pit corrected himself.

_"Let's make our way underground."_

"Gotcha!" Angie said and flew into the chasm' which was a dark area lighted by the dim glow of blue and pink crystals.

_"This isn't the happiest place in the world, is it?"_

"The Underworld baddies seem to like it..." Pit noted.

_"I suppose it makes sense they'd feel at home underground."_

"It'd be like living in a basement," Pit said in return. Pit halted to a stop, causing Angie, Crystal and Josh to almost crash into him.

"Why'd we stop?" Josh asked.

_"Oh, I thought you might want to take in the sights. And destroy some monsters."_

"Oh... Ok then!" Josh responded.

_"Guys, behind you!"_

They turned around and saw a giant red monster. "Let me at 'em!" Pit growled shooting at it. The others did the same, and with all four's firepower, it crashed into a mountain and died. :)

_"Dark Lord Gaol's castle is up ahead."_

"But what about that wall?" Crystal asked.

_"Don't worry. You can fly over it." _The three started to fly over it and Palutena put a little boost onto Pit's wings, helping him fly over.

"Wooooah!" He yelled, not used to this kind of speed. "G-force... In my faaaaace!"

_"It's fun, right?"_

"Haha, yep!" Angie chirped. They continued flying upwards and destroying enemies while they were at it, and soon they found themself over and past the wall.

"Yeah! Take that, wall!" Pit cheered. The victory was short lived when Josh yelled "Look!" And pointed to the human troops, who were struggling to fight against the Underworld Army (Machine guns ain't got nothing on Wolf Claws! And Burning Palms, and EZ Cannons, and Fortune Bows...).

_"The people will never defeat Gaol with the Underworld in their way!"_

"The humans are taking a beating! They need our help!" Pit exclaimed.

_"Normally I'd agree with you but..."_

"What is it?" Pit asked.

_"Do you remember how long the Power of Flight lasts?"_

"Uh... Five minutes?"

_"And remember what happens when it runs out?"_

"... My wings burn up?"

_"We don't have time to assist the people. We have to go straight for Gaol."_

"But what about us three?" Crystal asked. "We don't need help with flying."

_"True, but I'm concerned about your safety. Remember, you technically are amateurs."_

"But Crystal's great at fighting! There was once this one jerk named Ma-" Angie got caught off by Crystal going into a "coughing fit".

"*Cough cough* Shut it, Angie! *Cough*" She growled.

_"Anyways, I'll take you into the castle. From there, it's up to you to face the dark lord. His defeat will force the Underworld Army to retreat."_

"Roger! Get ready for a display of raw angel power!" Pit declared.

"Aw, yeah!" Angie cheered.

* * *

"So... This is the Dark Lord's castle," Josh noted, Angie chasing after the food again.

_"Yes, he must have scrambled to build it after Medusa's resurrection. He's using it as a stronghold for Underworld monsters."_

"Alrighty then!" Josh said, the others making their to begin their expedition into the castle.

_"Monsters designed to wreak havoc and sow sadness. You excited?"_

"Yeah... It's like a birthday part where everyone wants to kill me," Pit mumbled sarcastically.

"It's great!" Angie said instead. They found a square shaped hole and they jumped into it, landing on their feet.

"This must be the great hall," Crystal observed.

_"At the top of the stairs, there's a door with switches across from it."_

"Switches huh? That probably means we should hit them!" Pit guessed, hitting one of the switches he saw.

_"Very perceptive of you Pit."_

After hitting another switch, a rumble could be heard.

_"The door's unlocked now. But a monster with a giant skull, a Ganewmede, is guarding the door. It'll attack if you fire at it so be careful!"_

"Well, we're gonna need melee attacks for this. Josh?" Crystal asked, gesturing to him.

"Aw man..." He groaned.

"C'mon, you can do it!" Crystal coaxed. He sighed and ran up to it, and it payed no attention to it. So, he then clawed at it with his Wolf Claws, and after a couple of slices it burst into a couple of hearts.

"Nice job, Josh!" Crystal complimented and dashed into the door. Josh beamed and ran in as well, Pit and Angie following.

_"I'm sensing treasure somewhere to your left."_

"How'd you know that?" Pit asked suspiciously, still going left anyways.

_"From the heavens, I can see through your laurel crown to divine your surroundings." _She said this in an extra-mystical voice.

"Really? That's amazing!" Pit exclaimed.

_"And that's not all I can see, Pit. I can also see what's in your heart."_ His face turned a shade of scarlet.

"Oh... Heheh... That's really... Something..." Pit said uncomfortably.

_"So you'd better not be thinking about anything... Naughty." _

"What?!" He cried. Josh laughed a little.

"It's alright Pit," He comforted. "It'll happen now and then."

_"Don't sound so smug, Josh. Even without laurel crowns, I can also see what's in your heart as well, including your feelings for one of your teammates."_

"What?" Crystal asked, confused. "What's she-"

"N-Nothing!" Josh stammered, his face blushing as well.

_"Just kidding! Seriously, reading hearts?"_

"I know... I was also... Kidding..." Pit replied uneasily. Josh said nothing, trying to hid his blushing face.

_"Suure..." _They made their way thought the inferior garden of the tower and found themself teleported onto a blue walkway.

"Sweet, a new weapon!" Angie noted and picked up the bow, only for it to disappear in her hands, being taken back to Skyworld. On their way back to the main room, the heard grunting noises, and it wasn't coming from any of the four.

"Look at that!" Pit noticed and they saw a human with a giant sword, slicing his way through the surrounding enemies.

Wait...

"A human?" Crystal asked. As she said that, another lightning bolt, this time noticeably brighter, streaked against the sky. So Angie took the chance and whispered-

"Shocking."

**Aaaaand more references from my previous fandom. And if you haven't noticed already, Josh may or may not have a crush on Crystal... Like I said, there will be no PitxOC (even if Angie and Pit do get along very well) or any of that similar stuff, but that doesn't mean there can't be a JoshxCrystal! ;D**

**Next time- Meet Magnus and the Dark Lord Gaol, as seen on TV! :D**

**-Mudkip**


	6. Gaol's a what?

**Continuing on! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 5- Gaol's a what?!

"Shocking," Angie whispered.

_"How did a human make it into the castle?!" _The human turned to face them.

"Well, didn't expect to see some Angels around here. Hope that doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket," He noticed.

_"I think you should help him."_

"He's taking on the Underworld Army himself... And surviving?" Pit asked. "You sure this guy's a human?"

_"Positive."_

"You having a private conversation with himself, Angel Face?" The human asked Pit.

"Better than Slang Face..." Josh muttered, tackling a Specknose.

"Sorry bout that. I'm Pit, servant of the Goddess Palutena," Pit introduced.

"I'm Angie!" Angie added.

"Crystal."

"Josh!"

"We're here to defeat Dark Lord Gaol!" Pit explained.

"You here for the some slices of pie too, huh?" He replied.

"Pie? Where?" Pit asked. "No... I mean I'm here to defend the humans from brutality of the Underworld."

"Sure, sure. You're the angel here. I'm doing it for the prize money," He grunted. "But since we all wanna take down Gaol, why don't we work together?"

"I don't know..." Pit answered uneasily.

"What have you got to lose? It'll be easier for the both of us," He said.

"Lady Palutena, what do you think?" Pit asked the Goddess.

_"He makes a compelling argument. Plus, you did trust Crystal, Angie, and Josh so I don't see a big difference here."_

"All right then. Resuming mission Dark-Lord Suppression!" He declared.

"I'm Magnus, by the way. Pleased to meet you," He greeted. "Don't hit me, and we'll get along fine."

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Magnus!" Angie chirped happily. He just grunted in response and went back to slicing up enemies.

"I'll follow your lead from here," He said. "Don't worry, I've got your back."

"Magnus sure is strong," Pit observed.

_"Yes, especially for a human."_

"He must really want that reward," Pit said.

_"He may not be made of the sturdiest mortal fiber, but that's fine with me."_

"I'm surprised you feel that way," Pit responded.

_"Humans are driven by desire. It's convenient to know what bait they'll chase."_

"That's kinda cold, but it makes a lotta sense," Crystal agreed.

"Hey, if you guys are chatting with your precious Goddess, give her a message from me," Magnus said. "Tell her she's been sleeping on the job. My world is about to collapse!"

"You know she can hear you..." Josh mumbled.

_"I take it back. This guy's a jerk."_

"Ok..."

* * *

The four rode up an elevator platform and ended up in a room with a pond of golden-colored, warm water.

"Wait, is this-" Pit started.

"IT'S PISS!" Angie shrieked, making Josh's eyes widen and for him to step back quickly. Pit laughed.

"No guys, it's a hot spring!" He corrected happily. Crystal joined in.

"Feel's nice... And refreshing!" She commented.

"Apparently someone likes their spa time," Magnus noted.

"Ah... Now that's what I'm talking about!" Pit cheered.

"You go in fully dressed?" He questioned. "Don't ya wanna change into a swimming tunic or something?"

"I don't mind!" Crystal answered, Josh and Angie reluctantly joining in. VERY reluctantly.

"Plus, the Angel's Code of Conduct says that we must always be ready for duty!" Pit added.

"I guess you wouldn't be an angel if you didn't do things by the ok," Magnus sighed.

"Yeah..." Pit said. "And I don't want to steam the sacred buns."

"We're done talking about this."

After opening a treasure box which conatined one heart and a bunch of enemies, they made their way up a long walkway.

"Hope you're ready," Magnus said as they healed up once again and headed in to Dark Lord Gaol's lair.

* * *

"Prepare for defeat, Dark Lord Gaol!" Angie yelled.

"Aw, Palutena's little messanger kids. And Magnus, it's always a pleasure," Gaol taunted in his dark and creepy voice.

"Sorry I'm late, I had other business to attend to," Magnus growled.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Pit asked. He didn't answer, only for the fight to start. Magnus ran up close to him and attacked him with his sword, and Gaol shot a blast of energy, only for it to hit Josh.

"Agh!" He cried in pain. "Why, why is it always me?!"

"Guess you're Medusa's punching bag," Crystla muttered and fired arrows at Gaol, all of them hitting him.

"It's so typical of you to pawn off your work onto someone else," Gaol said.

"Hey! In this economy, everyone's looking for work. Even part-time work," Magnus protested.

"That's funny," He responded. "Business is booming for me. I'm even hiring more staff!"

"Hey! We here to fight, or to talk about economy?!" Angie snapped, firing shots at Gaol.

_"I don't know much about the situation. But it seems Magnus and Gaol were once close friends. They were part of the same band of monster-fighting mercenaries. But Gaol's heart was weak, and he couldn't resist the temptation of the Underworld."_

"Seeing them fight, it's hard to believe they were ever friends!" Pit observed.

"Take that!" Crystal spat and shot one last arrow at Gaol, and he yelled in pain.

"Dark Lord supressed!" Pit declared.

"Nice job, Angel Face!" Magnus complimented. Gaol collapsed to the ground, his armor falling apart.

Or was it a him?

"Gaol's a gal?" Angie asked.

"I'm sorry he had to come to this," Magnus said to her unconscious body.

"Gaol was a human? I-I didn't know... What have I done?" Pit asked.

_"You can't feel bad. Just think of all the people we saved. Besides, it looks like she's still holding on!"_

"Really?"

_"But we need to regroup. The war against Medusa is just starting." _In another beam of light, the four angels were gone.

**Next time- The Hewdraw Heads who can't agree on a single thing!**

**See ya then!**

**-Mudkip**


	7. Decapitated!

**Feeling in an update-y mood today. Takes place during Chapter Three. Enjoy!**

**Angie- Happy birthday, Chuggaaconroy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Decapitated!

_"Hurry, Pit!"_

"What's the matter?" He asked, jumping out, Insight Staff in hand. Crystal had the Crusher Arm, Angie had the Sagitarittus Bow (The one they got from the blue teleportation pad), and Josh had the Ball Cannon.

_"Medusa has brought the fight to our realm. Her forces are invading Skyworld!"_

"They already were here..." Crystal corrected.

"She must be getting back at us for taking down Dark Lord Gaol!" Pit exclaimed, warding off some Monoeyes and Kamaytos.

_"Medusa's venom knows no bounds. But I know you guys can stop the Underworld Army."_

"You sure have a lot of faith in us..." Josh muttered. They flew among the golden clouds, defeating the enemies, which seemed like there were more than usual.

"Don't these guys ever catch a break?" Pit asked.

_"At this point, the power of flight will run out before the Underworld Army does!"_

"Then let's go after the commander!" Pit replied.

"So, who's the commander?" Angie asked.

_"Their commander is Hewdraw..."_

"Hewdraw?" Pit responded.

_"Speak of the devil, there he is!" _In the distance, they could see a purpleish dragon with three heads flying in the distance.

"He can fly?!" Pit cried.

_"I think the only one who can fly is you!"_

"Ouch... Harsh!" Pit said.

_"Don't sulk. It's undignified."_

"Anyways, should we just charge?" Angie asked.

_"You're right. It's a good plan to attack the leader."_

"Let's do it!" Pit declared. They flew closer to Hewdraw, and they stopped right in front of their heads.

"Hello there!" One of them greeted in a dark voice.

"It's snack time!" Another said, in a higher voice.

"Mmm, what tender little morsels!" Another said, with a slight British accent.

"We are NOT pieces of meat!" Crystal spat.

"What did you say?"

"Technically you are."

"Just come a little closer..."

"Get ready! 'Cause it's time for-" Pit started.

"Total annihilation/Bone-Crushing destruction/Face-Stomping carnage!" All three interrupted at the same time. Then they started to argue.

"It was MY turn to have the last word!"

"Oh give it a rest."

"Let's not argue in front of company."

"Cram a sock in it, foot face."

"I'm soooo sick of you guys!"

"Me? What did I do?!"

"Knock it off already!"

"YOU knock it off!"

"I can't believe this is my life..."

"Can we go home and watch TV now?" By then, Crystal had snuck onto the Hewdraw's back, running along it.

"Someone put me out of my misery."

"Did I mention I'm starving?"

"And you think we're not?!"

"Um... Now what?" Pit asked. He glanced at Crystal, who had a finger to her lips, motioning for all of them to shut up.

_"Just go ahead and attack..."_

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" All three heads yelled at the same time.

"Too late!" Crystal said and used the Crusher Arm to chop off two of the three heads, leaping off just in time as they all crashed into the ground far, far below.

"And that's that!" She cheered smugly.

_"Not so fast. Hewdraw heads can live without a body. We'd better follow them."_

"Oh great..." Josh muttered and the four dove down to the ground, noticing the fewer amounts of Underworld Troops now.

_"The Underworld Troops are retreating!"_

"Mission accomplished!" Pit said excitedly.

_"Far from it. tgose two Hewdraw heads are still alive. They've plunged into the human world and taken that region with them."_

"We gotta do something!" Angie exclaimed. They flew towards a burning town, whose name was That Burning Town.

"This can't be good..." Josh predicted.

_"We need to get there now. For a pair of disembodied heads, they sure move fast." _They picked up their speed towards the town, and soon enough, they found a landing spot in the town.

"Time to find those Hewdraw Heads!" Angie declared.

"Hoo-Hoo-Yeah!" Pit cheered. Awkward...

**Shorter chapter. :/ But I love the Hewdraw Heads' argument! XD**

**Next time- Hunting down Hewdraw... Heads!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	8. Hunting down heads

**Three updates in three days! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 7- Hunting down heads

"The people have all gone into hiding," Pit observed. "But where did those Hewdraw heads go?"

_"They could be anywhere. We need to stop them before they wreak even more havoc! Remember to take down any Underworld Troops that cross your path." _Angie grabbed all the food and shared it with the others.

"What is it with you and getting all the food?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gotta be healthy and strong!" Angie answered, chomping down on an apple. Crystal shrugged and grabbed some food.

"Anyways, let's go!" Pit declared. They headed off in search of the Hewdraw Heads, but having no luck.

"Let's split up," Josh suggested. "We can cover more ground then."

"Sure!" Angie answered. "I'll go with Pit, and Josh can go with Crystal." She winked as she said that.

"Fine with me," Crystal agreed. The two pairs headed off in different directions.

* * *

"Woooah!" Angie yelled as she tripped and fell down a pit, only to spring back up. "Jump pad, huh?"

"Get up, fall down. Get up, fall down. Fight in the air. Fight on the ground," Pit repeated over and over again.

"Story of your life, huh?" Angie asked.

"Peaks and valleys, highs and lows. Pick your friends... Not your nose." Angie burst out laughing.

"Hope I'm your friend, then!" Angie laughed. "Now let's keep going!"

* * *

Crystal chucked a grenade at a swarm of enemies, having it explode in all of their faces. They disappeared into a patch of hearts.

_"Look out!"_ One of the Hewdraw heads wriggled it's way past them, crushing buildings as it went_._

"That came outta nowhere!" Josh cried.

_"You're gonna need some help if you keep getting surprise attacks like those. Go to the courtyard. I have a helpful surprise for you."_

"Alright then..." Josh said.

"Wait! Josh-" Crystal started, knowing what the surprise was.

"It'll be OK, Crystal. I can handle it," Josh interrupted.

"Do you even know what's gonna happen?" Crystal asked.

"... Not really, but how bad could it be?" He responded. Crystal sighed as they made their way to the courtyard.

At the courtyard...

"What's the surprise, Lady Palutena?" Josh asked. Crystal stood outside the courtyard, watching to see what Josh's expression would be.

_"Just a sec!" _A strange aroma filled the air throughout the courtyard.

"Um..."

"ROAAAAAR!" One of the Hewdraw heads crashed into the courtyard, causing Josh to scream and for Crystal to burst out laughing.

"How bad could it be?" Crystal mocked and ran in.

"Oh, shut up..."

_"Do you like it? It's my patented monster pheromone! Monsters LOVE the smell of it. And now it's all over you!"_

"NOT COOOOOOL!" Josh yelled, currently being chased by the Hewdraw head. Crystal sighed and fired at it.

"Y'know, you could actually fire at it and it would go away quicker!" Crystal yelled. Josh shot a cannonball at the head, but he missed miserably.

"I have to do EVERYTHING around here!" Crystal groaned. "Cook, clean, kill Hewdraw heads, you name it!" She ran up behind the Hewdraw and slammed her fist against it. She threw more swift and strong punches at it, with the help of the Crusher Arm. Josh blindly shot another cannonball, and- Thank Palutena! -it hit the Hewdraw. It collapsed to the ground, clearly dead.

_"I don't think the monster pheromone is suitable for you Josh. Maybe I'll try it on Angie... Anyways, I located the other head. Just head on over to the lake. I'll let Pit and Angie know."_

"Phew..."

* * *

_"Guys! Crystal and Josh have defeated one Hewdraw head! You need to meet them at the lake!"_

"We miss all the fun, do we?" Angie sighed. "Oh, well. We'll meet them there!"

* * *

"Guys!" Angie called out. Josh and Crystal turned to face them, and it looked like they were going to say something when the blue-headed Hewdraw, body and all, splashed out of the water and roared at them.

"So, you killed my brothers!" The blue Hewdraw greeted.

"Got that right!" Pit confirmed.

"Yeah!" Angie agreed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now I can finally be FREE!" It roared at them again when he said "free". It dove into the water.

"Wut..."

"Come out, ya coward!" Crystal called out. It torpedoed out of the water, and Angie shot repetitively, causing it to fall onto the shore.

"Time for a beat down!" Pit declared and shot it with energy beams many times. Crystal swung at it again and again, not even a little tired.

"Hi-yah!" Crystal yelled, swinging more punches at it. It flicked it's tail backwards, slamming into her stomach and causing her to crash into the ground, skidding a couple feet. "Ah!"

"Crystal!" Josh cried and dashed over to her.

"Go... Help!" She mumbled, wincing from the pain.

"I... Ok..." He put on a determined face. "You're going down, Hewdraw!" He almost got blasted by fire balls in return.

"BURN!" Angie yelled. Josh glared at the Hewdraw.

"No one threatens to kill me on MY watch!" He spat and shot a couple of cannonballs at it, all successfully hitting it. On the last shot, Hewdraw let out a cry, meaning Josh had defeated it.

"Mission accomplished!" Pit declared.

_"That's one of Medusa's commanders out of the way!"_

"No... I'm too pretty to die!" He crashed into the water and exploded.

"And that's the end of him!" Angie announced.

_"Let's get back." _ The same beam of light sucked the four up.

**Accomplishment- Josh stopped being such a coward! And all it took was for Crystal to be brutally hurt!**

**Crystal- Ow!**

**Also, did anyone hear about the new Smash Bros characters? They're Greninja and Charizard! :D I hope they put in Magnus... Come on Sakurai! You've already put in Palutena's Temple and the Reset Bomb Forest as playable stages! And have the Three Sacred Treausres as Pit's new final smash! So can you add a character from Kid Icarus?**

**Next time- The reapers!**

**See ya then!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Reapers' line of sight

**Takes place during chapter 4. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- The Reapers

"Here we go!" Pit had the Twinbellows Cannon, Angie had the Standard Orbitars, Crystal had the Darkness Bow, and Josh had the Flintlock Staff.

"How's your stomach holding up?" Josh asked. Crystal's stomach had been bruised pretty badly from the Hewdraw, and she had ended up puking several times the previous night.

"Fine. I should be OK during our mission," Crystal answered.

"So what is our next mission anyways?" Pit asked.

_"You remember Reapers, don't you? From the Underworld."_

"Not those guys!" Pit groaned. "They're always freaking out and calling in their little Reapettes! Ugh, I'm getting worked up just thinking about it!"

_"Yes, anyway... About those Reapers..."_

"Sorry, sorry, go on..."

_"They have a fortress near the entrance to the Underworld Reaper Valley."_

"Ha! Which is where, Reaper Boulevard?" Angie teased. "But seriously, thank goodness we don't have to go there!"

_"..."_

"Ya just had to jinx it?" Crystal snapped.

"Will you at least tell us why you need us to go to a place crawling with Reapers?" Pit asked.

_"I'm trying to find another one of Medusa's commanders, Pandora."_

"The Goddess of Disaster and Calamity?" Pit questioned. "THAT Pandora?"_  
_

_"Yes, and she is currently residing in the Labyrinth of Deceit. However, some force in the Reaper fortress is obscuring the labyrinth's location. I can't find it. Not even with my all-seeing Eye of Palutena."_

"Wait, if you have an all-seeing eye, why can't you you see Pandora's location?" Pit asked.

_"Because of my slightly botched laser eye surgery." _

"You're messing with me again, aren't you?"

_"Maybe. Regardless, your job is to now infiltrate the Reaper fortress!"_

"Fun!" Angie cheered.

"But what are those red lights?" Josh asked, pointing out in the distance.

_"Are they... Reaper eyes?"_

"Oh crap!" Crystal yelped, dodging the red laser things coming out of nowhere(Red laser things...).

_"We need to find you guys a safe route! Down there is your only option!" _They flew into a small ravind, dodging rocks poking out along the way.

"Things are really heating up!" Pit cried.

"And they do NOT rock!" Angie added, receiving glares from Josh and Crystal (mainly Crystal) from the lousy pun.

"Anyways, full speed ahead!" Pit declared.

_"Excellent idea, Pit! Naturally I had the same thought, so let me help." _She helped guide Pit throughout the cave, only to be greeted by strong winds.

_"Is that a windstorm? Hang on!" _She pulled Pit farther up, the other three following him.

"Ow!" Pit cried.

_"Don't be such a baby. It's only wind. At least it's not poison or acid wind. Then you'd be in REAL trouble."_

"Ooh, lucky me," Pit muttered. They flew into a small and slightly dark cave, only to fly into a wall.

_"It's a dead end! There must be a way out. Hm... Down there! I'm getting you guys out!"_

"The Underworld forces really stepped up their game!" Angie noticed.

_"I doubt those underlings managed by their own. It's a sure sign that Medusa is back in power._"

"Uh-oh..." Josh mumbled as they flew out of the dark cave and found themselves at the Reaper Fortress.

"Woah! Hey!" Crystal exclaimed, dodging all the red lasers coming their way.

"So, who's the punching bag now?" Josh taunted smugly.

"Oh, shut up..."

"It's hot hot HOT in here!" Pit yelled.

_"There's no chance of getting in from above. You'll have to break through the front."_

"HERE WE GOOOOOO!" Pit declared as they flew straight in.

* * *

Angie flew in a little too quickly, and she slammed her face to the door when she got there.

"Door... To... The face..." Angie stammered before collapsing. Crystal didn't have a very healthy outcome either, since she ran off and puked in a pile of rubble.

_"You guys alright?"_

"Never... Better..." Crystal moaned before she puked again.

_"Let's get moving. The force obscuring Pandora is deep within this fortress."_

"Great..." Pit muttered and grabbing the food, force feeding it down Angie's throat and giving some to Crystal as well.

"I-I'm fine... The other's need it more," Josh said, pointing to Crystal, who was cautiously eating some grapes.

_"Reapers may __look all creepy and evil but there's a good reason behind that. They ARE creepy and evil."_

"Great..." Josh mumbled.

_"But here's a little tip- They won't bother you if you stay out of there line of sight."_

They dodged their way out of the reapers (Crystal and Angie still a bit dazed), and ended up in a large room.

"Considering that this is the Reaper's Fortress, there aren't that many Reapers here," Pit observed.

_"There must be a huge soul harvest going on somewhere."_

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

_"Reapers are soul carriers. When a being dies, they take it's soul to the Underworld. The humans probably started another war which means a lot more souls to deal with."_

"Why are they always fighting? It's so sad and pointless," Pit replied. Sad looks came across the other three faces, since they were once humans as well.

"Yeah..." Crystal agreed. "It is sad."

_"Yes, but we Gods fight too, and humans are always stuck in the middle."_

"So, this war against the Underworld Army is causing the Reapers to work overtime?" Pit guessed.

"That would explain a lot," Angie mumbled.

_"I'M the one who should be working overtime. Then there would be less soul harvesting... Humans get frustrated, even destructive, and we Gods don't provide for their welfare."_

"You can't blame it on yourself, Lady Palutena!" Josh protested.

"Yeah, don't be ridiculous!" Pit agreed. "Everyone loves the Goddess of Light! You know that!"

_"Thanks you guys. I do my best. Now then, let's proceed." _They continued on through the fortress, pushing a giant rolling rock, dodging out of the way of a giant scythe. They found a purple rail, and they jumped on it, grinding along the way.

"Woohoo!" Pit cheered.

_"That's a grind rail for you! It beats walking, huh?"_

"You bet ya!" Angie answered.

_"You can ride it right into the courtyard." _After the grind rail run, just like what Palutena said, they landed in the Courtyard. After defeating all the enemies, the barrier around the door disappeared and they went through. They dashed through the moving block and went to the next area.

And the next, and the next...

* * *

At the final area...

A Reaper wandered around, until it noticed the four Angels. It started beeping, and it transformed into a GIANT REAPER! Angie's eyes widened.

"We're screwed..."

"What is that thing?!" Pit cried, firing at it.

_"That Great Reaper must be the one who's hidden Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit."_

Josh fell down a cliff but sprung back up. "A jump pad?!"

"There must be two levels here," Crystal guessed, firing arrows at it. "That could be a good thing." Angie fired at the light on top of it's head, and it seemed to have an effect on it.

"The top!" Angie realized, firing more at the light. Josh and Crystal followed, but it wasn't enough. Thanks to the Twinbellows Cannon's rapid-fire, Pit dealt the final blow to the Great Reaper.

"All done!" He declared. The Great Reaper roared and collapsed to the ground.

"You know what, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

_"What is it, Pit?"_

"Even though I almost got killed, I really enjoyed our time together," He replied.

_"Aw, you poor guy. You really need to befriend the others! Now let's go find Pandora!" _And with that, they were gone.

**LOOOOOONG CHAPTER! 0o0 Man, that took me a couple hours!**

**Next time- Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	10. The labyrinth of fourth-wall breaking

**Takes place during Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 9- The Labyrinth of Fourth-Wall Breaking

(The chapter title was too long...)

_"You're destination is Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit. The reapers certainly hid it well." _Pit had the Bomber Arm with him, Josh had the Atlas Club, Angie had the Laser Staff, and Crystal had the Royal Blade.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything," Pit replied. All of a sudden, a x-shaped crevice appeared out of nowhere next to them. "Woah!"

_"And here we have a space pocket. In you go!" _They entered the green, swirling space pocket.

"This is getting weird..." Josh muttered.

_"You'd have to be pretty out there to base your operations in a place like this." _The scene was changing to a wavy black with white polka-dots.

"Then again, Pandora has always been a little out there," Pit responded.

_"It's true. The Goddess of Calamity even LOOKS pretty out there. I guess it's no surprise that the path to her would be as twisted as she is."_

"Twisted? I'd say unhinged is more like it!" Pit scoffed. They continued flying among the creepy pathway, and it changed into a bright, psychedelic place.

"Agh!" Crystal winced at the light. An oval could be seen in the distance.

"What's that?" Pit asked.

_"Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit!" _They entered the twisted, multi-colored, absurd path.

"Woah..." Josh mumbled.

_"This not what I expected!"_

"This is crazy!" Pit exclaimed.

"Well, what did you expect?" Crystal retorted. Unfortunately, they flew into a wall just as they got in.

_"Tricky tricky. A false path. Pandora is trying to psych you out." _They turned back around, heading the other way.

"How does Pandora come up with all this stuff?!" Pit asked in disbelief.

_"Messing with people is what she does best..."_

"You can say that again!" Crystal agreed. They came across yet another dead end.

_"Yep, another psych out." _They turned back around, heading another way. _"Going down!" _The four dove down a triangular pit and then through a couple hexagon-shaped holes. _"The path branches up ahead. Tell you what- I'll let you decide which way to go this time."_

"Do you not know the way?!" Angie exclaimed. Crystal's eyes widened. Palutena might not know, but Crystal did!

"Guys! Left!" Crystal ordered.

"How do you know?" Pit asked.

"I... Uh..." _Don't break the fourth wall!_ She thought to herself. "I-I just have a feeling! Let's go!" She went into the left pathway, which was indeed the correct path. They ended up in a large room and a circle shaped pathway opened up for them. They entered and came across...

"The clouds?! We're back here?!" Angie exclaimed. They flew among the peaceful area, until everything went black and they were back in the Labyrinth. "Aw, man..."

"Man, this is confusing!" Pit complained.

_"It isn't called the Labyrinth of Deceit for nothing, Pit."_

"The name is the only straightforward thing about this place!" Pit responded.

"So true..." Josh sighed.

_"The path branches again. You guys can choose again."_

"Right!" Crystal said and headed in. "Oh no... Another dead end?! But-" They turned around and found themselves in a different place filled with glass columns. "Oh good..." They flew into a space-like area.

"Ugh, this is hurting my head," Pit complained.

_"I believe we're close to our target."_

"Let's do this!" Josh declared and kept going.

_"Crystal's injury sure was motivation to you, huh? Anyways, the path branches yet again. Choose carefully."_

"So, which way?" Pit asked Crystal.

"Right. It'll be much easier," She answered and headed towards the right jump pad and landed in a multi-colored checkered area. They continued flying and the walls changed back to their semi-normal colors.

_"We're nearing the landing spot!"_

"Yay! More twisted fun!" Angie cheered.

* * *

"Huh?" Pit asked. It turned out that they were standing on the ceiling. "WOAH!"

"Ow!" All four of them groaned.

_"Quite the thrill seekers, aren't you?"_ A different, more... mystical voice asked.

"Pandora, Goddess of Calamity!" Pit growled.

_"We let ourselves in. Hope you don't mind," _Palutena said.

_"Oh please, make yourself at home. Doesn't bother me,"_ Pandora replied._ "But you should know the whole "Goddess of Calamity" is the old me. The new me is a more grounded life. Yoga, macrobiotics, reflexology."_

"Fun," Angie muttered sarcastically.

"Don't ya need feet for that?" Pit asked.

_"How dare you take that tone with me?!"_ She snarled. _"Especially since calamity is really more YOUR domain these days! It's really quite insulting."_ They explored the area and found a room filled with doors.

"_I'm sure many of them are just tricks,"_ Palutena assured.

_"Uh, no doy,"_ Pandora sneered sarcastically. Crystal led them to the second-to-last far right door, which was a room filled with monsters, yet still the correct door. After taking them out, they headed towards the next door. There was a giant bug, a Girin, hidden in the ground, but with a couple swift shots, they took it out. More enemies came along, but luckily, they were all defeated as well.

"Where are we now?" Pit asked.

_"The Hall of Marvelous Moving Walls,"_ Palutena answered simply.

_"Your delivery stinks,"_ Pandora insulted. _"Say it with feeling. This isn't public radio, you know."_

_"But still, be careful with that moving wall,"_ Palutena warned.

_"We've got a delicious Pit Panini on the menu today. With a side of Angel Wings,"_ Pandora taunted.

"Uh... Reused joke?" Angie asked uneasily, not wanted to be eaten by another Goddess.

_"Look! An Exo Tank!"_ Palutena said in another room. Pit jumped in, the others close behind him.

"Now that's one heavenly ride!" Pit cheered. He drove around the room, taking out enemies as they went.

"Y'know, what's an Exo Tank doing here anyways?" Josh asked.

_"I wanted to get my driver's license," _Pandora replied flatly. _"So I whipped up a little parking lot to practice in. But then it him me- How am I supposed to steer without hands?!"_

"Uh... Magic?" Josh suggested.

"How'd you build a parking lot without hands?" Pit asked in return.

_"Hard work and determination," _Pandora retorted.

"Wait... Didn't Angie say that before?" Pit questioned, glancing at her. Crystal and Josh's eyes widened.

_*a couple of chapters ago...*_

"Uh... What are you doing?" Pit asked.

"Using hard work and determination to get through this gate!" Angie responded, unfazed by the hits to the head.

_*Back to the present*_

"N-No!" Crystal stammered. "You're just imagining things. The Labyrinth must be getting to your head! And since Pandora made this..."

_"Oh, so it's MY fault Pit's going crazy?"_ Pandora snapped.

"Yes."

"So what are doing here again?" Josh asked, hoping to change the subject.

_"Pandora has the Mirror of Truth, making her one of Medusa's most valuable commanders." _Palutena responded.

"What's the Mirror of Truth?" Pit asked.

_"I'll bet smarty-pants here knows the answer,"_ Pandora scowled.

_"The Mirror of Truth makes a copy of whatever stands before it,"_ Palutena explained.

"So... Hypothetically speaking, it could turn one ice-cream sundae into two?" Pit asked excitedly.

_"And that's why you're one of the great minds of our time," _Pandora mumbled.

"_It copies what's in your heart and creates beings identical in nature,"_ Palutena continued. _"So what Pandora possesses is a way to create monsters on a catastrophic side."_

_"That's one way of looking at things,"_ Pandora said.

"Then it has to make entire ARMIES for Medusa. We have to destroy it!" Pit exclaimed.

"Wait... Does the mirror copy the reflection's soul too? Or just the body?" Angie asked.

_"That's a good question,"_ Palutena answered. _"Maybe Pandora will tell us."_

_"Do I LOOK like a strategy guide?"_ Pandora snapped. _"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't Ask Auntie Pandora hour."_

"She makes a good point, especially when she yells," Pit agreed, jumping out of the Exo Tank before it exploded.

"The answer's yes," Crystal added nonchalantly.

"Why do you say that?" Pit asked as he jumped out of the Exo Tank.

"Oh... Uh... No reason, I'm just thinking that," Crystal mumbled nervously. They bounced around on trampolines, jumping from platform to platform. They found another Exo Tank and continued driving around the track.

_"A ramp has appeared near the entrance. Use it move up," _Palutena advised.

"You know I appreciate your help, Lady Palutena," Pit thanked. "But I'd be totally fine without all this hand-holding too."

_"That's right. Hand-holding is STRICTLY prohibited here,"_ Pandora snarled. _"Not to be rude, but I have to project a certain aura of toughness."_

_"We understand. Rules of being a boss and all,"_ Palutena said calmly. They walked along the invisible ground and headed towards the second-to-last room.

_"Pandora is just up ahead. It's time for you to destroy the Mirror of Truth!"_ Palutena warned.

* * *

"You made it. Yay," The flaming blue ball of vapor herself, Pandora, greeted calmly.

"Pandora!" Josh exclaimed. "Yeesh..."

"Underling of Medusa floating before me! It's time to atone for your crimes!" Pit called out. "I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light! And you. Are. History!"

"Someone needs to lay off the red meat," Angie murmured. The others stared in silence.

_"What was that all about?"_

"Ok, whatever. Do what you're gonna do," Pandora said, bored, as the battle began.

"What kind of attitude is that to have? I can take anything BUT indifference!" Pit called out, dodging fireballs. Angie shot laser beams at her.

"What's the point of getting worked up?" Pandora asked. "What's the point of anything, really?"

_"Quite an existentialist view for a ball of vapor."_ Josh and Crystal struck at her, making her "give up".

"Ok, Ok. I'll give you what you came for," Pandora said in defeat. "Here it is, the Mirror of Truth." She revealed the Mirror of Truth, shining brightly at them.

_"Pit, you have to destroy that mirror!"_ Pit began to dash quickly towards it, ready to break it. Realizing what was about to happen, Crystal sprinted towards Pit.

"Pit, DON'T!" She cried as she tackled him. But it was too late.

"Yaaaah!" His foot went into contact with the mirror, along with Crystal. So in return, exact copies of the both of them came out of the shattered mirror. "Huh? What the-"

"You idiot!" Crystal spat. "Now there are exact copies of us!" Before them stood two different angels, looking exactly like Pit and Crystal, except their wings were black, their clothes/togas were black, their eyes were a raven-purplish color, and their hair was black (well, Crystal's copy was blacker than usual...). Crystal's copy had purple bangs as well.

"Hey." The copy of Pit greeted coolly.

"Let's get right to introductions. This here is Dark Pit, and this is Dark Crystal," Pandora introduced. "They'll be your escort _out of your life._" Dark Crystal socked Pandora right in the middle of her face.

"I don't take orders from you," She growled.

"You fools! You were created to serve ME! Your opponents are over THERE!" Pandora yelled.

"You're a boss, Pandora. But you're not OUR boss," Dark Pit spat.

"Wait, so was creating Dark Pit and Dark Crystal Pandora's plan all along?" Angie asked.

_"Well, yes. Except the Dark Crystal part. She didn't expect that."_

"The Mirror of Truth is just that. It reflects the truth," Pandora said. Before she could finish, Josh swung at her one more time, finishing her off.

"What a lousy excuse of a boss!" Angie noted as Pandora cried in defeat.

"Pfft. Took you guys long enough," Dark Crystal scoffed. Pandora collapsed to the ground just as Dark Pit kicked regular Pit in the stomach and Dark Crystal socked regular Crystal in the face.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Now why'd ya do that?!"

"For ripping off our looks," Dark Crystal growled as an answer.

"But WE'RE the original here!" Both Crystal and Pit argued. Dark Pit jumped through Pandora's remains.

"What-?!" Josh cried. "Dude, going through balls of vapor's remains is nasty!"

"Just making sure Pandora's powers don't go to waste," He explained, his black wings now glowing with purple, flying.

"He can fly?!" Pit exclaimed in disbelief. Dark Crystal, able to fly already, lifted herself off the ground.

"Toodles," She said and smirked at them, flying off into the distance.

_"If Dark Pit has Pandora's powers, he might be allied with Medusa! Dark Crystal could easily join as well. We need to follow those two." _Palutena summoned them all back in a flash of light.

**Alright, say hello to my (and probably 99% of everyone else on this fandom) favorite KIU character, Dark Pit. With my own little twist to it, Dark Crystal! Except Dark Crystal doesn't have that same ring to it unlike Dark Pit. **

**Dark Pit reminds me of something... Hm... Mirrors... Darker version of the original... Emoish... Dislikes the original... I wonder what. *cough* Mike and Mal *cough***

**Next time- The search for the Dark Copies!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	11. Rebel copies

**Haha, looks like Dark Crystal got a lotta great feedback. XD Anyways, enjoy! This will be very Pit-centric and Crystal-centric, especially in the end. Gee, I wonder why...  
**

**Warning- This chapter is MUCH darker compared to the others, and not just because Dark Pit and Dark Crystal are here (hahaha...). Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 10- Rebel copies

_"I've located Dark Pit and Dark Crystal!" _Pit had the Ogre Club, Angie had the Rail Cannon, Crystal had the Lancer Staff, and Josh had the Drill Arm.

"Where is he?!" Pit growled. Something flew pass him and punched him. "Ow!" It was Dark Pit. He shot at Pit several times, and they clashed together a couple times. Dark Crystal snuck up on regular Crystal and tackled her, but Crystal flew out of the way.

"Miss me, Cryssie?" Dark Crystal asked smugly, and Crystal's eye twitched a little.

"Look who finally caught up," Dark Pit said.

"What is your problem?" Pit snarled. They fought some more, Crystal trying to dodge Dark Crystal's strikes.

"Are you with the Underworld Army?" Pit asked. "Is that why you're out for me?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Dark Pit retorted. "I just don't like the idea of something copying my act."

"What?!" Pit cried. "But you're a copy of ME!"

"Come on, think about it," Dark Pit said. "If I was a copy, why would I kick my own butt?"

"That makes no sense, but OK," Angie muttered.

"You don't get to part in this conversation," Dark Crystal growled. A swarm of Monoeyes and Specknoses came across them.

"Great, now the Underworld Troops are here!" Pit groaned.

_"You're a real go-getter, Dark Pit. You too, Dark Crystal. I like that." _Medusa complimented.

"Really," Dark Crystal mumbled flatly, striking at Crystal.

_"Yes, though I am curious how you plan to best your dopplegangers," _Medusa questioned. _"But defeating those two would be a snap with my help."_

"Don't make me laugh," Dark Pit spat.

_"Did I say something funny?"_

"You've got me confused with the other guy. THIS Pit is no pawn," He answered.

"I don't need your help, Snake-Hair," Dark Crystal added her own answer, firing more at Crystal. "I'm not one to rely on others, unlike a CERTAIN copy here."

"What?!" Crystal replied. "You're kidding me!" She fired at Dark Crystal.

"Oh, Cryssie," She laughed, dodging the attack. "I bet if I didn't say that, then you'd call Joshie and Punster over to help take me down. You can never do _anything _by yourself."

"But- You- Why- No- That's-" Crystal struggled to get out some words, but failed.

"I'll take care of him," Dark Pit promised. "But only I finish you, Medusa!"

_"Hmm... Now this is a little bizarre..." _Medusa noted.

"I know, right?" Pit agreed. "The mouth on that guy! I'd never talk like that."

_"That's not what I meant."_

_"Sorry. He can be a little thick," _Palutena apologized.

_"The Mirror of Truth created those two," _Medusa recapped. _"So their allegiance should be to the Underworld Army."_

_"Hmmm..." _Palutena mumbled. _"I wonder if the mirror cracked before the copy was complete..."_

_"So that explains it," _Medusa_ said._

"If neither of them are with the Underworld Army..." Pit said. "Does that mean I don't have to fight my copy?"

"Speak for yourself," Dark Pit scoffed.

_"The problem is that those two are fundamentally wicked and destructive."_

"Yeah, tell me about it," Crystal muttered.

_"They will attack anything!"_

"Except they're targeting us two!" Crystal corrected, firing again at her copy.

_"They were created from you two. They could very well manifest your... Dark side. Their very existence is unnatural. They must be eliminated."_

"Oh God..." Crystal muttered, her eyes widening.

"Ok!" Pit declared. "I mean, it's still weird, but it makes sense when you explain it."

"Well, gotta fly!" Dark Crystal said. "Catch me by yourself, that is, if you can of course!" She flew off in a second.

"Let me get this straight. The Mirror of Truth was replicating monsters," Pit summarized. "So now that it's broken, the Underworld Army can't generate any new troops, right?"

"_If that were happening, their numbers would be shrinking. But that's not happening. Plus, there's something very strange about them."_

"Like their faces?" Pit scoffed.

_"I'm talking more interior. Specifically, their souls."_

"Humans," Josh whispered.

"What?" Pit asked.

"N-Nothing!" He lied lamely. "It's just that they were made to kill humans!"

_"So you defeated Pandora, hmm?" _Medusa asked.

"Yep!" Angie confirmed.

_"You don't seem too upset that we took out one of your top commanders,"_ Palutena noted.

_"Pandora may be gone, but her powers live on in Dark Pit," _She explained in response.

"Another astute observation from the supreme leader of the Underworld," Dark Pit grumbled sarcastically.

_"My, aren't you prickly,"_ Medusa observed smugly.

"Look there!" Pit exclaimed, pointing into the distance.

_"What's he doing?!" _Palutena cried.

"Using me for target practice!" Pit answered.

_"Not bad, not bad!" _Medusa complimented. They hid behind rocks to avoid Dark Pit's shots, and eventually he left. They found a landing spot and headed towards it.

* * *

_"Somewhere in these ruins is Pittoo."_

"Uh... Gesundheit?" Pit said uneasily.

_"No, Pittoo. As in Pit Two. As in Dark Pit. Pretty great nickname I came up with, huh?"_

"But not as great as Pitooey, right?" Pit asked. Angie and Josh stared at him, confused. "... Right?"

"I'm finding Dark Crystal. Don't follow me," Crystal ordered.

"What?!" Josh cried. "You can't-"

"Yes I can. You heard her! I have to prove myself," She replied.

"You're going to listen to what ol' Twostal said? Seriously?" Angie asked in disbelief. Crystal shook her head.

"Not just her," She murmured and ran off.

"What does that mean?" Josh questioned. She got a shrug from Angie in response.

"Let's find Pittoo and take him out!" Pit declared.

_"You can find him by following the Underworld troops. They're not too pleased that he took Pandora's powers." _So they followed the red Monoeye down a path, and eventually the trio did find him.

"Pitooey spotted!" Pit announced. They ran up to something. "Hey, what's that hunk of metal?"

_"It's a Cherubot." _

"Sweet!" He cheered, jumping in. After a couple of strikes and backhands from the Cherubot, Dark Pit leapt up and flew off.

"See ya!" He said.

"He got away!" Josh exclaimed.

_"He couldn't have gone far. Pittoo is at the alter on the hill. It's visible from the fountain." _They headed back to where they came from and followed some Miks and found Dark Pit. Again.

"Found ya again!" Pit yelled.

"Finding me's the easy part!" Dark Pit retorted. This time, there was no Cherubot, but luckily, they beat him again within a couple of shots.

"Little pests!" He growled and disappeared.

"Now, now Pitooey," Angie chided. "You're starting to sound like the stereotypical villain."

"Trying to escape again?!" Pit snarled.

_"You only need to defeat him one more time. He's headed for the fountain." _They headed towards the fountain and jumped on the Grind Rail, ready to face Dark Pit.

* * *

Dark Crystal was sitting on top of the ruins of a tower silently as Crystal as she ran into the area.

"Sup," She greeted smugly, drawing her weapon.

"You're going down, Dark Crystal!" Crystal declared, twisting her hat around so the bill would face the other way. Dark Crystal only laughed.

"Oh my, I'm so scared of you!" She taunted, pretending to be frightened. "You turned your hat around! This just got real!" She flew off into the sky, Crystal immediately following her.

"The fact that I'm taking you down is all that matters, not my hat!" She growled, firing at her copy. "And I don't need anybody's help with this!"

"Hah! Good luck with that!" She laughed again. "You couldn't even stand up to your little 'boyfriend' alone. Heck, you just ran away from him like a coward. Tell me, what was his name again? Oh right-" Crystal's face turned red with anger and her head filled with bitter memories.

"Don't you dare even mention him! Don't you dare even act like you know him!" Crystal growled. "You act like what he did was nothing! You act like you KNOW what he's done!" Dark Crystal flew in closer to Crystal, so their noses were centimeters apart.

"Oh, but I do Cryssie," Dark Crystal cooed softly. "I'm the same as you. Meaning, same memories. Not just looks." Crystal stopped flying for a second. There was so much anger and hate bubbling inside of her that she let out a war cry of fury and struck her staff at Dark Crystal, showing no mercy.

"Agh!" She yelled, crashing to the ground. Crystal landed in front of her, lifting her up by the collar if her black tee.

"You're going down, you know that?" Crystal growled, baring her clenched teeth. "Unless you hold your tongue and leave me be-" She dropped the grip on her copy's shirt and placed her staff under Dark Crystal's chin. "You're dead." Dark Crystal's eyes widened.

"I-I..." Dark Crystal's voice trailed off as a smirk came across her face.

"No."

"What?!" Dark Crystal laughed just like a maniac and shot Crystal in the stomach.

"Ah!" This time it was Crystal who screamed in pain as Dark Crystal tackled her to the ground.

"Copy or not, I'm not easily toyed by my emotions!" DCrystal explained. "Unlike you!" She punched Crystal in the face repeatedly, her knee digging roughly into Crystal's still bruised stomach.

"Shame. I thought you'd be as strong as me," She said simply, wrapping a hand around Crystal's neck. "I guess not. I think you've been talking too much all this time. I think It's my turn to have a word." She slammed Crystal's head against the stone ground, and blood began trickling down her face. Crystal shut her eyes tightly, tears beginning to spring up in her eyes.

"Aw, is widdle Cwissie gonna cwy?" Dark Crystal taunted in a baby voice. She snickered evilly. "I was right. You aren't as strong as me. Then again, I am the stronger side of you. Tougher. Darker. More..." She leaned in and whispered in Crystal's ear- _"Malevolent." _Crystal winced at the word, causing Dark Crystal's smirk to grow even wider.

"Looks like I brought back some bad memories. Don't worry, after this, you won't be able to remember anything. So, any last words?" Dark Crystal asked and placed her green Optical Blade under Crystal's chin, radiating so much heat that Crystal started to sweat. The sweat mixed in with the pool of blood that surrounded her head. A thought came to Crystal's head. A thought that could possivly save her life.

"I-If I Die... You die... Too..." She whispered hoarsely. Dark Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you're just trying to get my mercy," She scoffed.

"I'm close to dying... Can't you feel yourself faint as well...?" She asked, struggling to get the words out. Dark Crystal huffed and withdrew her blade.

"You know what? Fine. Something tells me you're not lying. I'm only doing this to not kill myself," She said. "But that doesn't mean I'm not helping you. So toodles, twin." She flew off, leaving Crystal at the brink of death.

* * *

Dark Pit turned to face them and equipped his bow.

"Let's do this!" Both Pits said at the same time.

"Bring it, puppet!" Dark Pit growled

"Who are you calling a puppet?!" Pit retorted.

"Palutena says jump you jump. She says fight, you fight. It sounds like a very satisfying existence. For her, at least," Dark Pit explained.

"I have absolute faith in Lady Palutena!" Pit said, defending the Goddess.

"The Mirror of Truth doesn't lie. I'm a reflection of your true self," Dark Pit spat back. "So maybe your truth in her is not so absolute at all."

"What would you know about faith anyway, you treacherous blackheart?" Angie snapped.

"You're no better yourself!" Dark Pit scowled. "You started out like me- A clean slate, not automatic servants of Palutena. But your friend Crystal chose for you. You follow her wherever she goes. Unfortunaetly, looks like she might not survive to give another order." Josh's eyes widened.

"Crystal!" He screamed and flew off.

"THANKS JOSH!" Angie yelled sarcastically and fired several shots at Dark Pit.

"Well Methinks the puppet doth protest to much," Dark Pit scoffed.

"Give it a rest, will ya?!" Pit snapped.

"Fine. Do what you want. Or rather, do what she wants. My wings will just take me where I want to go," Dark Pit replied.

"Not if I take you down!" Angie yelled and shot one final blast at him. "And I did!"

"This isn't over! I went easy on you," He growled and flew off.

"C'mon Pit! We've got to find Josh and Crystal now!" Angie exclaimed and picked Pit up from the ground, flying off.

* * *

"Crystal! Crystal, where are you?!" Josh called out, his voice cracking in desperation and worry. He saw her limp body on the ground and gasped, landing next to her and hugging her tightly.

"Where's Dark Crystal?" He asked.

"Gone..." She answered faintly. "She didn't kill me. But I might die on my own..." Josh's eyes widened.

"No. No! Dammit Crystal! Don't die! Please don't!" Josh begged, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Nothing I can do... It was fun while it lasted, huh?" She whispered softly, weakly lifting her hand to Josh's cheek. She slumped forward and shut her eyes. Tears were streaming down Josh's face by now.

"No... No! Crystal, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I never got to tell you I lov-"

"HEY! JOSH!" Angie yelled, landing next to Josh. She didn't notice Josh yet. "Are you crying?"

"Crystal... Crystal might be dead..." He sobbed. Angie's smile wavered as she bent down to touch Crystal's cheek, muttering something.

"Lady Palutena, help us..." Pit pleaded quietly.

_"...I'll try my best. But we need to head back first."_ As the were summoned back to Skyworld, they all had one question on their mind-

Would Crystal survive?

**If ya couldn't tell, DCrystal is REALLY sick and twisted. Remember, she is Crystal's dark side and Crystal has a pretty... Dangerous dark side.**

**Also, since Dark Pit has Pittoo/Pittooey as his nickname, I'll give Dark Crystal the nickname Twostal, although mainly Angie will call her that. But thanks for suggesting that she should have a nickname, Pitta! :)**

**Another note- Part of Crystal's backstory was hinted in this chapter, and the story will get into detail about this later.**

**Next time- Crystal's life status and the extra H!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	12. H is for Haaaaamazing!

**Takes place during The Seafloor Cavern. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 11- H is for Haaaaaamazing!

"Will Crystal be OK?" Josh asked worriedly as the three flew out among the Golden Clouds. Pit had the Fairy Orbitars, Angie had the Orb Staff equipped, and Josh held the Stealth Claws with him.

_"Most likely. But she's out of commission for today. Your next mission is to target Tanatos, God of Death."_

"Tanatos?! You mean THE Tanatos?" Pit cried. "Wait... Who's Tanatos again?"

_"Back then, Tanatos took the form as a snake on Medusa's head. He was quite the chameleon, you see. That was his 'look' back then."_

"Great fashion sense," Pit muttered sarcastically. "But as God of Death, he must be a big deal in the Underworld Army."

_"He possesses a key to the Underworld, and he's leading Medusa's invasion of the sea."_

"So we'll be fighting weird snale man in the sea? How are we supposed to do that?" Angie asked.

_"Just use your gills. Tell me, how are you with branchial respiration?"_

"No worries. I minuted in branchial respiration," Pit assured. "Wait, YOU'RE CRAZY!"

_"Ok, just hold your breath then. For about two hours."_

"I said, YOU'RE CRAZY!" Pit repeated. They continued flying, nearing the vast ocean.

_"We're heading towards Tanatos's base, The Seafloor Palace."_

"You were kidding about holding our breath, right?" Pit asked.

_"Watch and learn, pupil. Witness the true power of the Goddess of Light! Ready... Set... Dum da da daaaah!"_ The ocean in front of them magically split into two parts.

"MOSES!" Angie screamed, bringing her arms out, pretending the one to split the ocean.

"Woah!" Pit exclaimed. "You've outdone yourself, Lady Palutena!"

_"Next stop: The Seafloor Palace!"_

"This is just one more bullet point on your already impressive résumé!" Pit gushed.

_"Heh! Heh! What can I say? I'm an overachiever."_

_"Ho now! Just one second there, lassie!"_ A different voice said.

"Huh?" Josh asked.

_"Oh... Lord Poseidon!"_ Palutena greeted.

_"Tsk, tsk. Palutena,"_ Poseidon chided. _"Lies don't become a lady."_

_"I'm sorry. But can't a Goddess have a little fun?"_ Palutena apologized.

"So that sea-parting business was...?" Pit asked.

_"'Twas obviously my doing, silly boy,"_ Poseidon answered.

_"To pull off an attack on the Seafloor Palace, I went to ask the Sea God himself," _Palutena explained.

"Makes sense now," Angie muttered. "So Poseidon was Moses!"

_"I wouldn't allow anyone else to part my ocean!" P_oseidon said. _"In fact, I've half a mind to put it back together!"_

"No! Please don't!" Josh pleaded. They continued flying through the parting ocean.

_"We're going deeper now,"_ Palutena told them.

_"Despite your mischievous ways, you should know you have my full respect,"_ Poseidon let them know.

_"Much obliged, Lord Poseidon!" _Palutena thanked.

"Aw, shucks. Thanks Poseidon!" Angie said happily.

_"It was bad enough when the dark forces were contained in the Underworld,"_ Poseidon said. _"But extending their reach to the sea and land is completely unacceptable. As the Goddess of Light, it falls on you to destroy them. I have faith that you will."_

_"You have my word,"_ Palutena promised.

"Uh, and mine too!" Pit added. They came across a ruined place of stones and rocks.

_"Yes, but I sunk it long ago,"_ Poseidon confirmed.

_"Sunk it? That's a bit... Extreme,"_ Palutena commented.

_"Humans consist of equal parts hubris, envy, and deceit," _Poseidon explained. _"Sometimes one has to put them in their place."_

"This coral is so beautiful. Crystal would've loved it," Josh sighed as they came across some light blue coral. It did look a little spiky though...

_"True, but don't forget the old saying that every coral has its thorn," _Palutena reminded.

"I'm pretty sure you're thinping of roses," Pit corrected.

_"And I'M sure I'm thinking of coral,"_ Palutena retorted. _"Anyways, we've arrived at the ocean floor. Only a little longer until we reach the palace! From there, we'll defeat Tanatos and take his key to the Underworld."_

"Great!" Angie cheered.

_"Look!"_ She called out. They were nearing towards the Seafloor Palace.

"So that's the Seafloor Palace," Pit noted. "I thought it'd be covered in barnacles and kelp, but it's actually very nice."

_"I'll be closing up the sea now,"_ Poseidon warned. _"It should wipe out any Underworld stragglers."_

_"Just give us one more moment,"_ Palutena pleaded.

"Please!" Pit begged. "I'm not wearing a life vest!" The others giggled as they landed in the Seafloor Palace.

* * *

_"The sea is closed now," _Palutena told them.

_"My work here is finished. Good luck!"_ And Poseidon's voice left.

"Thanks for your help!" Pit thanked.

_"Oh goody- Guests!"_ An odd-sounding voice exclaimed._ "Protecting an impregnable fortress was getting awfully lonely!"_

_"Is that you, Tanatos?"_ Palutena asked.

_"Actually, I go by Thanatos now,"_ He corrected. _"The extra H is for Haaamazing!"_

"... Have we met before?" Pit asked.

"Let's hope not..." Josh mumbled.

_"I'm wounded! Truly, I am!"_ Thanatos exclaimed. _"I know it's been a while, but surely you haven't forgotten your old foe?"_

"Sorry..." Pit apologized. "There are just so many foes and only one of me."

_"You know we've crushed Medusa's other commanders, Thanatos. You might as well give us the key and we won't hurt you,"_ Palutena threatened.

_"Hoo hoo hoo!"_ Thanatos laughed. _"Impatient as always, I see! But since you've come this far... Wouldn't you like to stay and catch up for a bit? Pretty please?"_

_"So you're not gonna give up the key,"_ Palutena guessed.

_"No need to get all huffy now,"_ Thanatos soothed. _"I'll have you know I much prefer honey to vinegar."_

"InVINEGARating (y'know, invigorating?)," Angie mumbled.

_"And I prefer witty repartee to any condiment!"_

"This is getting nowhere," Josh groaned.

_"Thanatos is Medusa's right-hand-man. That's why he has the key to the Underworld," _Palutena explained.

_"I have no such thing! None whatsoever! Honestly. HONESTLY!_" Thanatos denied.

"How did this guy become her second-in-command?" Pit questioned.

_"Beats me. Seniority?"_ She guessed.

"Probably," Angie agreed.

_"Helloooo!"_ Thanatos called. _"It's rude to exclude!"_

"Ok, so if Thanatos won't give us the key, we'll just have to take it from him!" Pit guessed.

_"The longer we take, the more time we lose. So we better hurry,"_ Palutena warned. _"We only have one way to go, so buckle down and get ready."_

"Buckled down and ready!" Pit declared.

_"Yoo hoo! Can you hear me? I'd like to be a part of this conversation please!" _Thanatos pleaded.

"Shut it already!" Angie spat, earning a strange look from Josh. "What? I'm filling in for Crystal."

_"Me? But you've been talking this whole game!" _Thanatos scoffed.

"Well, at least we're not annoying about it!" Josh spat back. He quietly added "Also filling in for Crystal." They continued along the Seafloor Palace, trying not to get zapped by the electric currents running through the water and heading up a flight of stairs. They jumped onto a set of three different-colored grind rails and cruised along the path.

"Weren't we here already?" Josh asked after they hopped off a lift platform.

_"Yes but there's good news! A new path has appeared! Follow it to move forward."_

"Woah! It's slippery!" Pit noticed in the next room.

_"Isn't skating just delightful?" _Thanatos asked gleefully.

_"I wish MY domain had a skating rink,"_ Palutena admitted.

"Yeah, it's really... Great..." Pit mumbled. They headed onto another elevator.

"Well! Ain't this convenient," Angie commented.

_"Going up!" _After a bit, Palutena said, _"Now approaching the second floor."_

"This play-by-play thing really isn't necessary," Pit said.

_"Now approaching the third floor," _Thanatos added, causing all three of them to face palm themselves, but they remained silent. _"Are you guys ignoring me?" _They continued to stay silent and continued on. They hopped onto a moving platform.

"What's this?" Pit asked.

_"Looks like a moving platform. Stay on it,"_ Palutena cautioned.

_"Let me jazz things up for you a smidge," _Thanatos offered. _"We do have to keep things interesting. Hoo hoo hoo!"_

"Great..." Josh mumbled.

_"Keep on trooping, little trooper!" _Thanatos coaxed.

_"I'm curious about something, Thanatos." _Palutena said.

_"Yes?"_

_"You are the God of Death, are you not?"_ She asked. "And_ if the Underworld is the land of the dead, why don't you outrank Medusa?"_

_"I'm not really interested in climbing the Corporate Ladder,"_ He replied. "You_ wouldn't believe the amount of overtime you have to put in. Plus, that sort of strict hierarchy isn't the Underworld Style."_

_"You're avoiding my question," _Palutena responded flatly.

_"Uh... What was that? You seem to be cutting out! La la laaaaa! I can't heeeeear you!" _Thanatos denied.

"It's hard to get a good read on him," Pit said. "I can't tell if he's weird or just dim."

"Probably both," Angie answered.

_"A-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa!" _(Do I really need to say who's speaking?)

"Yep," Angie confirmed. "He's both."

_"Thanatos should be in the next room over," _Palutena guided.

"Oh, goody! Then do let us get to the fisticuffing!" Pit cheered, mocking Thanatos's voice, causing Angie and Josh to laugh.

_"Are you mocking me?" _Thanatos asked suspiciously.

"What?! No way!" Pit lied. The barrier disappeared and they continued on through the door, ready to fight Thanatos.

* * *

"Oooah! I must have dozed off there. Hooah. Waiting around is such exhausting work!" Thanatos complained.

"Heroes always arrive late on the scene!" Pit declared in return.

_"Thanatos is a skilled chameleon. Don't be surprised if he changes into a spider or scorpion or cockroach or tick... Or a moth or lizard or leech or tapeworm or centipede or bat or snake or... Cat."_

"But a cat would be kinda cute, right?" Pit asked.

"I'm tempted to reach for my book of snappy comebacks, but..." Thanatos's voice trailed off. "Maybe I should just show you? And a one and a two... And a one two three!" He disappeared into a puff of purple smoke and returned as a set of knives and spears.

"Woah!" Josh cried, eyes widening.

"Slicety slice! Dicety dice!" Thanatos sang. "Stabbity stab stab stab sta-hab!"

"No need to sound so gleeful!" Pit exclaimed. They tried shooting him, but it did nothing.

"I'm just gonna catch a few z's here," Thanatos told them and turned into a pot. "By the way, your attacks are doing nothing." Josh launched a skull back at Pot-Thanatos, which actually did something.

"Kee! Kee!" Thanatos called out, turning into a bat.

"That's not even what a bat sounds like!" Pit protested.

"Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop!"

"And neither is that! This is getting really annoying really fast!" Pit growled. He dodged a blast from Bat-Thanatos and soon he turned into some kind of doll.

"There's something inside that doll!" Josh exclaimed.

_"Wait... Inside Thanatos is a mini Thanatos! I wonder if they sell these in the gift shop." _Angie shot at the Thanatos-Dolls until the smallest one was left, and all three started rapid-firing at it. Until it turned into a giant foot.

"A foot?!"

_"Really, how much harm could-"_

"Ever heard of athlete's foot?" Foot-Thanatos asked, stomping on the ground, sending out shock waves. Luckily, he turned back into his regular self, making him extremely vulnerable now.

"Shoot!" Angie yelled, and Josh and Pit got the message, firing along with her. With one last shot, Thanatos was defeated! "Yeah!"

"Crushing victory!" Pit declared.

"Crushing defeat!" Thanatos responded. He exploded, yelling "Faaarewell!" Only a gem remained.

_"Pick up that gem. This is our key to the Underworld."_

"And I just have to... Hold it?" Pit asked.

_"More or less. But's let check on Crystal and get you geared up for the final battle."_

* * *

Crystal lay in bed, her body still hurting like crap from all the bruises. Dark Crystal's words flashed in her head.

_"You can't do anything by yourself!" _

_"My emotions aren't easily toyed with. Unlike you!"_

_"You couldn't even stand up to your 'boyfriend'!"_

Crystal blinked away her tears that were forming in her eyes. Unfortunately, what she said was true. She was her, only darker, sicker, and more twisted. Or as she said, _"Malevolent."_

Crystal sighed. Even in a video game, her past still haunted her.

No matter where she went, it always would...

**Next time- SPAAAAACE PIRATES!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	13. Space Pirates

**Got a new poll up! Be sure to vote on that! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 12- Space pirates

"I'm back!" Crystal was well indeed back, with the Babel Club, Angie had the Eyetrack Orbitars, Josh had the Raptor Claws, and Pit held the Violet Palm.

"With Medusa's commanders out of the way, let's get to the battle of battles!" Pit told the others. Except they weren't heading into the dark ravine that led to the Underworld. "But this isn't the way to the Underworld. Where are we going?"

_"I'm a little embarrassed to say..."_

"What is it?"

_"Remember the Three Sacred Treasures you used on Medusa long ago?"_

"Of course," Pit answered. "The Mirror Shield, Arrows of Light, and Wings of Pegasus."

_"Right. I hid them in case of emergency. You know, so they wouldn't be stolen."_

"Now that's using your noodle," Pit complimented. "Man, you are so smart!"

_"The story doesn't end there. See, there's also this space pirate ship..."_

"Wait, what?"

_"You know, a pirate ship. In space. It's crew travels the Galactic Sea, robbing the heavens of constellations."_

"That is so cool!" Pit exclaimed. "I mean evil! But what does that have to do with the Three Sacred Treasures?"

_"Well... I hid the Three Sacred Treasures in the constellations..."_

"Thaaaat can't be good," Crystal guessed.

"So they stole the treasures with the stars?" Pit asked.

_"Not only that, but the Underworld Army has gotten wind of it. They're attacking the ship."_

"Great..." Josh muttered.

_"Which is today's mission. Raid the pirate ship and retrieve the Three Sacred Treasures!"_

"So we're stealing from stealers?" Angie asked.

_"When you put it that way, yes."_

"But do the Three Sacred Treasures still work?" Pit questioned.

_"They've grown more brittle with age, but they'll likely last a few more battles."_

"You're not exactly inspiring confidence here," Pit said worriedly.

_"Well maybe we don't need them anymore and we can give it to Crystal, Josh, or Angie instead. Don't be such a chicken!"_

"I'm no chicken! I could take Medusa with one arm tied behind my back!" Pit protested.

_"Listen to that swagger! You've toughened up nicely, Pit. Remember when you'd be like 'I'm finished!' all the time?"_

"I... Still say that... A lot..." Pit admitted.

"Wait, but we don't get special weapons?" Angie asked.

_"Not on Pit's level, since he's more needier of it-"_

"Hey!" He interrupted.

_"But anyways, I've chosen some signature weapons for you three that best reflect you."_

"Ok, sweet!" Angie cheered. They flew into space, flying past constellations.

"Man, what a sight!" Pit complimented.

_"We're now at the Galactic Sea!"_

"It's gorgeous..." Crystal whispered.

_"The pirate ship should be around here somewhere."_

"But where?" Pit asked in return. They continued flying until a strange object flew past them.

_"Watch out!"_

"Whoa!" Josh yelled.

"Follow that ship!" Angie ordered. They flew faster towards it, staying hot on its trail.

"I think I see it!" Pit called out, pointing out in the distance. "It's under attack by Underworld forces."

_"Good. That means the treasures are still on board."_

"So the plan now is to... Defend the ship?" Pit asked, confused.

_"Focus. To get those treasures, you need to take out those space pirates too."_

"Joy," Crystal mumbled.

_"Plus, just think how lonely the sky would be without constellations. Don't hold back!"_

"Agh!" Josh yelled, trying not to get blown away.

_"I'm looking for an entrance. Hold tight!" _They looked around the space pirate ship, taking out even more enemies.

_"Found one! Get ready to go in!" _With an extra boost, Pit and the others flew straight into the side of the space pirate ship.

* * *

They fell flat on the ground, but the four lifted themselves up and shook it off.

"Not that I'm complaining, but could you be a little gentler next time?" Pit asked.

_"Sorry about that! You OK?"_

"Peachy," Crystal muttered under we breath.

"So these are the space pirates?" Josh noted, glancing at the oddly-shaped creatures. "They won't give up the Three Sacred Treasures, right?"

_"They might be tougher than the Underworld Forces. Be careful!"_ They headed towards the next room, dodging and killing any Space Pirates that got in their way. A giant red ball was in the middle of the room.

_"This is the generator room."_

"What's with the shiny red ball?" Angie asked.

_"That's where energy from the Galactic Sea is converted into propulsive power. As long as the ship remains in the Galactic Sea, it can run indefinitely."_

"So it's kinda like Star-Power or Space-Power?" Angie guessed. "Anways, we should destroy it!" She aimed her weapon at the shiny red ball.

"No!" Crystal placed her arm in front of Angie, stopping her from doing anything stupid. "We'd all die then!"

"Oh..." Angie muttered. "That'll hurt." They continued onto a lift platform into a room filled with golden-colored spheres, radiating heat.

_"Oh, I see."_

"That was all of a sudden," Josh observed. "Anyways, what do you see?"

"This must be the storage room for all the stolen constellations."

"That would explain the giant golden balls," Angie observed.

_"They've all been compressed for easy transport."_

"What about the Three Sacred Treasures?" Pit asked.

_"Unfortunately, they don't seem to be here. I bet the pirate captain has them. I wonder if he's wearing them..."_

"Then it's more than just an emergency!" Angie exclaimed.

_"Yep. It's a FASHION emergency."_

"No, how are they gonna fit on him?!" Angie cried. "They're so tiny!"

"Hey!" Pit argued. They continued through the space pirate ship and continued through the side of the hull. They hit a switch and entered through a door that had just opened. Inside was a-

"Space pirate hot spring!" Pit cheered. Although there was already a Space Pirate in it.

_"Looks like somebody beat you to it."_

Then they must be eliminated!" Angie growled and fired at the Space Pirate.

"Hah, last time we checked, you were afraid it was piss!" Crystal joked.

"Well, I don't think Space Pirates piss," Angie retorted. "Right?" The others stared at her strangely. "Right?" They out of the hot spring and headed back to the main path

_"I set up a grind rail for you outside the ship."_

"Thank you very much!" Pit cheered.

_"I'm pretty limited on where I can put grind rails. Luckily, the Underworld Forces cleared out a lot of clutter."_

"Where's this thing go anyways?" Pit asked.

_"To the ship's control room. I think that's where we'll find the Three Sacred Treasures."_

"Good!" Pit said. "I want my stuff back!"

"First the hot spring, then our stuff, next, the ship!" Angie declared.

_"I wouldn't be so sure about the ship though..."_

"Aw man..." Angie complained.

"Let's go!" Crystal ordered and the rest of them jumped off the grind rail and walked onto the final elevator before what awaited them.

* * *

When they got there, a Space Pirate did a weird interpretive dance and made some kind of calling noise.

"I have no idea what he's saying," Pit mumbled uncertainly.

"Neither do I," Angie agreed.

_"He's like 'Yar, I'll make ye walk the space plank, scurvy dog!' That's just a loose translation."_

"Of course it is," Crystal muttered.

"Aw man, not the space plank!" Pit groaned. A rumble went through the ground. "Woah!" Purple tentacles came out of nowhere and crashed onto the deck and flung the space pirate away. A giant purple head lifted itself up and got a closer look at the four angels.

"It's hideous!" Angie shrieked. It roared at them in response and started attacking them with its tentacles.

"Nice one, Angie!" Crystal spat and started swinging at the monster.

_"A space_ _Kraken?! Well, that came out of nowhere."_

"What's it even doing here?!" Josh exclaimed, dodging out of the way of one of the tentacles.

_"The Galactic Sea is home to all sorts of nasty creatures. This is one of them."_

"So it's not affiliated at all with the Underworld Army?" Pit checked.

_"Either way, you'd better do something. Although, when cooked properly, octopus is actually quite delicious."_

"Food?! Now?!" Josh yelped, slicing at a tentacle, causing it to coil back.

"Attack the tentacles!" Crystal yelled and started firing at the tentacles until there was only one left.

"Take... That!" Angie screamed and fired a powerful charge shot at it, causing the last one to fall back.

"That's it!" Pit cheered.

_"Now for the head!" _The Kraken's head popped up, looking pretty POed.

"Not the face again!" Angie groaned and fired at it. Josh swung at the face and Crystal struck at its eye several times. Pit shot at it several times, and-

"Calamaried!" Pit declared, finishing it off.

_"What a sucker..." _Pit dashed up to the red box that contained The Three Sacred Treasures, picking it up.

"Hey! Look! Check it out!" Pit exclaimed. "The box has really held up well."

_"It is less pixelated. Let's head back."_ They got sucked up, along with the box.

**Next time- Old "foes"!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	14. You and you and you and you and you

**No reviews for the last chapter? Guess people don't like space pirates! Anyhoo, enjoy and stuffs! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 13- You and you and you and you...

"Equipped!" Pit summoned the Three Sacred Treasures, equipping golden armor, and the Three Sacred Treasures itself (the Wings of Pegasus, Arrows of Light, and the Mirror Shield). For the signature weapons Palutena promised, Crystal had the Crystal Bow, Angie had the Rose Staff, and Josh had the Beam Claws.

"I'm pretty sure these weapons you gave us are just relevant to our name and that's it," Crystal assumed, an unamused look on her face.

_"Nonsense. Then I would have given the Rose Staff to Josh and the Angel Bow to Angie instead."_

"Right..." Crystal mumbled, unconvinced.

_"Anyways, are you ready for the final battle?"_

"It's now or never!" Pit cheered.

_"This ravine will take you to the Underworld." _They flew into the cave, dodging the Shootflies and Ornes around.

"The gem is shining," Pit noticed as they got closer. They purple gem they "got" from Thanatos was glowing brighter and brighter the further they went.

_"That means we're good to go. Get ready!"_

"WHOOOOA!" Pit yelled as they flew closer and closer to the light, appearing in a blood-red area.

_"The Underworld."_

"Ain't it beautiful?" Angie asked, showing no sign of kidding. A streak of purple light flew past them.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" Dark Pit growled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The same thing as you- pummeling Underworld fools," Dark Pit answered. "I'm just way better at it." Another black streak came across them.

"Hey there Cryssie. See you're up and running," Dark Crystal greeted, winking at her mischievously. "Thought I'd join in the fun as well, so I managed a way to get here."

"You've certainly changed," Crystal muttered under her breath. Dark Crystal heard what Crystal said and glared at her.

"Your point? Killing you wasn't as fun as it used to be, now that I know it'll just backfire on me," She replied flatly. "Anyways, I'm heading off to fight somewhere else here. Toodles!" And she left. A giant blue face that belonged to Medusa appeared in front of them.

"Holy mother of Palutena!" Angie yelped, startled.

"So, you finally made it?" She asked, seeming slightly amused.

"You'd better watch your back, Medusa!" Pit warned.

"Isn't that just... Precious," Medusa said. "Guess it's all that hot air that keeps you flying. You are darling. But you'll need more than bluster to defeat me!"

"This isn't bluster!" Pit argued. "In the name of the Goddess of Light, I will defeat you!" But she was already gone. In her replacement, a white figure of some sort appeared.

_"That's the last line of defense keeping us out of the Underworld Castle."_

"It won't be keeping me out!" Pit declared. They avoided all its energy balls and laser beams, constantly firing at it, but it wasn't doing anything.

"Come. On! Why. Won't. You. Die?!" Crystal yelled, firing more arrows at it.

_"Remember, it IS a boss." _Crystal let out a growl of fustration.

"Hi-Yah!" Dark Pit came into the scene and kicked the guard powerfully in the face.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed. A strike went through it, slicing it in half. The attack belonged to Dark Crystal, smugly holding her Optical Blade.

"And THAT'S how ya do it!" She said. "I didn't need any help!"

"Technically, we, plus Pittoo, weakened it for you, so you basically had the easier part," Crystal corrected.

"Shut it, Cryssie," She growled, shooting her another death glare. "I suggest you go, before I slice you in half as well."

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" And with that, the four light angels flew into the castle.

* * *

_"We're finally here."_

"Look at these weird boss statues," Pit noted, pointing to the three statues modeled after Twinbellows, Pandora, and Hewdraw.

_"It seems that each statue has a corresponding door." _They healed in the hot spring and headed towards the door with the Twinbellows statue in front of it. They appeared in "That First Town", except the sky was now a blood-red instead of a sky blue.

"Hey! We're back here!" Angie exclaimed.

_"You've really come a long way since then, haven't you?"_

"Let's go find Twinbellows and slay him (or it) again!" Crystal declared. They headed through a gate and ended up behind a Clubberskull.

"Frick!" Josh yelled and started running, the others following him. Hopping into an Exo Tank, riding up a flight of stairs, and ending up in the same area before they had fought Twinbellows.

"All right!" Pit cheered. "TWINBELLOWS! Here boy!"

"Let's do this!" Crystal yelled, attacking Twinbellows with her Crystal Bow. Josh sliced at it and Angie fired a powerful charge shot at it.

"Old Pit's gonna teach ya even MORE new tricks!" Pit declared. "And if you're good, I'll take you for a walk and give you a bath and a treat! We're gonna rack up some serious Nintendogs trainer points together!"

_"Focus, Pit."_

"But if you give Twinbellows a bath, wouldn't the flames die out?" Angie asked, side-dodging a charge from Twinbellows. She found a grenade on the floor and chucked it at him, finishing him off. In a flash of light, they found themselves backs at the entrance.

"Looks like we're back here," Pit noticed. A pile of rubble stood in place of the Twinbellows statue.

_"Looks like a statue has crumbled!" _They headed towards the Hewdraw door next, appearing in That Burning Town.

"Great, we're back here," Crystal mumbled, clutching her stomach.

_"This looks like the place where you fought Hewdraw."_

"The place looks so different though," Josh observed. Everything was a misty blue and in ruins. "It's an illusion, right? Please tell me it's an illusion."

_"It's as real as I am. I built it myself using your and Hewdraw's memories," _Medusa answered for them.

_"That's because you don't know what the original town looked like," _Palutena said.

_"No matter."_ She pushed Palutena's comment aside. _"You're in my domain now and you'll play by MY rules."_

"No thanks!" Angie denied with a grin. "Let's keep going!" They found a ring-shaped object and Pit jumped into it.

_"That's an Aether Ring. It's another vehicle of the gods."_

"Sweet!" Pit cheered, firing enemies with it. Afterwards, he hopped out and they headed off to face Hewdraw.

"Hewdraw!" He yelled. The others immediatley started to attack him. Even with the lousy range of the Crystal Bow, Crystal held a safe distance away from Hewdraw, shooting arrows at it.

"You're chances of winning are lower than your belly button!" Pit yelled. "Which is really low!"

"Does Hewdraw have a belly button?" Angie questioned, deflecting a fire ball at it, sending it out of the water and onto the ground land. Josh sliced at it, angered to see one of their most dangerous foes again. Either that, or he wants revenge on Hewdraw for hurting Crystal. Probably the second one. With one final slash, Hewdraw was defeated!

"Redefeated!" Pit cheered. They appeared back at the castle entrance, the Hewdraw statue crumbled as well. All that was left was Pandora's statue, and they went into that door, finding themselves at The Labyrinth of Deceit again.

"Ugh, we're here again," Crystal groaned.

"So that means a second helping if crazy..." Pit added, disappointed as well. They ran through a transparent wall, jumping onto a transport pad, flipping from the floor to the ceiling.

"Weird..." Josh mumbled. They went through some sort of mysterious warp pad and found them in a secret area. "Huh." They hit a switch and headed back. Pit jumped into a Cherubot and continued on to the next room.

"I hate this place..." Crystal growled.

"We all do Crystal," Angie replied and fired at an enemy. They headed to the next door which was where Pandora was.

"Pandora! Ready for round two?" Pit yelled. Pandora remained silent and fired at them several times.

_"Seems Medusa couldn't make her talk."_

"What?" Pit asked.

_"That's not Pandora."_

"Yeah, she'd be a lot more ugly then," Crystal retorted.

_"That's just a soul dressed up to resemble Pandora."_

_"How clever of you, oh Goddess of Light," _Medusa taunted.

_"I can't believe you'd stoop to recycling souls... Is nothing sacred to you?" _Palutena asked.

"Well, you're in for a treat, Medusa!" Pit declared. "Now watch as we slay Pandora-"

"Right now!" Crystal interrupted, striking her with the sharp edge of her bow. They appeared back in the main room, all three statues destroyed.

_"Nice job guys! The path to Medusa is back the way you first came in."_

"How is that possible?" Pit asked. The others shrugged and went into the front, ready to fight Medusa.

But not before an extremely long, twisting path, of course.

**Next time- The final battle! Right?**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	15. PLOT TWIST!

**Whoo! Finally finished my state exams! So, gonna reward myself (and you guys) with a new chapter! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 14- PLOT TWIST!

The four bounded up the stairs and went out to the entrance, ending up in a gauntlet of enemies instead of the red mountainous area they had came in from.

"Woah!" Josh cried, dodging some enemies. They destroyed the monsters in no time flat and headed on.

_"I find it ironic that you would call yourself the Goddess of Light," _Medusa scoffed at Palutena._ "After all, it was **you** who turned me into a monster. It was **you** who hunted me down."_

_"You shouldn't blame me for that," _Palutena responded. _"I only reflected your appearance of what I saw in your heart."_

_"And what about **YOUR** heart? I can only imagine what resides **there**," _Medusa retorted.

_"Why just imagine it? Don't you have the power to make it a reality?"_ Palutena asked.

_"There's no point. We all know it would be some kind of hideous creature," _Medusa scoffed.

"You shut your mouth, Medusa!" Pit spat. "Lady Palutena is nothing like **you**! **Who** turns people to stone and poisons the rivers? **Who** reduces cities to rubble? And **who** is leading the Underworld destruction of the land and heavens? Not Lady Palutena. **YOU'RE** the one responsible for all this Medusa."

"Actually, come to think of it, how did ya resurrect yourself anyways? You can't be that powerful," Crystal wondered aloud. Angie fired at an enemy named Bluster, yelling "You'll need more than BLUSTER to defeat me, Medusa!" Medusa stayed silent for a while.

_"... I... I suppose I don't really understand how that happened either," _Medusa admitted.

"Don't play dumb with us, Medusa!" Pit growled.

_"I... I don't remember what happened! My memories aren't what they were," _She said.

_"You're slipping, Medusa. Your mind isn't all there anymore," _Palutena observed. _"And I can sense that your life force is weaker than it used to be. Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Pandora, and Thanatos have all been defeated. But if you withdraw your armies and promise to stay in this castle, we will spare you."_

_"Don't be ridiculous," _Medusa laughed. _"Besides, it hardly matters **HOW** I returned. What only matters is **WHY**. To exact revenge on **you**. Turning your little angels to stone is a nice first step."_

"You don't scare me, Medusa!" Crystal growled.

"But the same doesn't go for me..." Josh muttered meekly. Angie snickered.

"We'll return to Skyworld victorious!" Angie declared, ignoring Josh. They went through the next couple doors, going through obstacles and destroying the Underworld forces as they went.

_"I set up a grind rail, but I had to get creative. It's gonna be a wild ride so good luck."_

"Anything's good enough!" Angie thanked, jumping on the grind rail and collecting all the hearts on it.

_"I can sense you and your friends getting closer, Pit," _Medusa taunted..

"Learn our names, will ya?" Angie asked. "Stop defining us as 'your friends'!"

"I actually agree with you," Crystal acknowledged, giving her an approving nod.

"There's nowhere left to run!" Pit threatened.

_"Y'know, I'm very much looking forward to your arrival,"_ She admitted. _"I feel__ like Rapunzel, waiting for her prince."_

"Sorry to break it to you, but those aren't exactly golden locks on your head," Pit scoffed.

_"And you're not exactly brave heroes," _She spat back. _"Yet somehow the thought of our confrontation fills me with anticipation. So hurry to me, angels. I'll strip you from your wings and banish you from the heavens forever!"_

"Oh gosh..." Josh said, eyes widening.

"Just go ahead and try!" Crystal dared, glaring up into the blood-red sky. They entered the next room, and there was a switch that they (obviously) stepped on, lights appearing, showing them the boundaries of where to step on. The next place, a red platform appeared and they continued on to the next rooms.

Finally they arrived at the semi-final room, they climbed up a flight of stairs, healed up, and headed in, Pit practically charging in, Crystal's head high, Angie bouncing and smiling, and Josh literally trembling with fear.

* * *

"Hahahaha." They were greeted by Medusa's laugh. "So we finally meet again, Pit. And it's a pleasure to meet your new friends as well." A flash of lightning appeared.

"S-She's huge!" Pit exclaimed, gaping at her size.

_"Be careful!"_

"Listen well, all you demons of the Underworld!" Pit yelled. "In the name of the Goddess Palutnea..."

"The defender of all that is good..." Crystal continued.

"Those who hide in the darkness..." Angie said.

"W-Will be made to face the light!" Josh finished, still frightened. Medusa struck at them, but luckily Palutena activated the Power of the Pegasus Wings just in time.

_"Fly!" _The other three sprung into action and flew off after Pit as well. They felt a force push them back, and it was holding them back as well, like a wall.

_"Medusa's using her powers to hold you back! I know it's tough but don't give up!" _Medusa fired pieces of rubble at them, but they dove under it and flew in the middle of a laser. Pit tried firing at her, but it did nothing.

"It's hard to get a feel on which shots will hit her since she's so big!" Pit exclaimed.

"Then let's keep shooting!" Angie yelled, launching a powerful charge shot at her. As they got closer, Medusa summoned some black balls of energy at them, firing straight at them. Just as they got into a close distance, Medusa teleported even further away from them.

"Gee, warping that huge body must be a pain!" Pit thought aloud, firing more arrows at her.

"Who are you calling huge, you insignificant little thing?!" Medusa snarled. She teleported away every time any one of them got close, but she was still in harm's way, so every chance they got, they fired at Medusa.

_"Watch out!" _Medusa swung her staff, specifically at Pit, but he quickly flew out of the way, yelling "Palutena!" and summoning a storm of arrows onto her. Crystal shot at any petrifying shots Medusa fired with her eyes, blocking them off. Angie fired constantly at her, and Josh... Did what he could.

"Do you like that?" Medusa asked tauntingly, this time swinging at Josh, but Crystal pulled him out of the way.

"I-I... Thanks Crystal," He said, awestruck by her bravery. They dodged more eyeball-shots from her, and avoiding her claws' slashes. A bright flash of light surrounded Medusa, and when the glow disappeared, Medusa seemed incapable of moving her legs.

_"The good news is that I've chained Medusa's legs in place for you. The bad news is that you'll have to get up close and personal with her."_

"Oh, yippee. Quality time with the Queen of Snakes!" Angie groaned.

"You'll pay for that!" Medusasnarled

"I highly doubt that!" Crystal yelled and fired more shors at her. Medusa ducked down and groaned, but when she came back up, her head looked... Different.

"Uuuugh..." She moaned. Her head was now greenish-brown with a giant red eye in the middle. Her snakes were coming out in every direction.

"Her head!" Pit exclaimed. "Oh, man that's gross..."

_"Now this is the Medusa I remember." _Medusa's head flew off her body, leaving it just standing there.

"Ew!" Angie shrieked, cringing at Medusa detaching her head. In response Medusa fired lasers at her, singing Angie's wings a little.

_"I can't believe she's still fighting like this. But this is a battle we cannot lose. You must overcome the Underworld with light!"_

"The fight against evil ends here!" Pit declared. Medusa fired lasers at them, but with more rains of arrows and dodging, they managed to not get hit. They kept their shots on her as they went, and soon enough, she reattached her head to her body.

"All together!" Crystal yelled, readying her bow and glancing at the others. The others got the message and each fired their most powerful shots at her eye, finishing her off.

"YES!" Angie cheered with happiness. Medusa reached out weakly and groaned, but stood there petrified. She crumbled into bits of dust in a matter of seconds, and the Underworld Castle fell apart along with her.

* * *

"We won!" Josh said excitedly, hugging Crystal. Not wanting to kill the moment, Crystal hesitantly hugged Josh back. Pit and Angie high-fived each other, celebrating their victory.

"We did it! We really did it!" Pit cheered with glee. Angie grinned and started flying around, letting out cheerful outbursts of "We did it!" every now and them.

_"Congratulations! I know it wasn't easy.." _Josh smiled while Crystal kinda hung back further away from the others, fearful of what would happen next.

"Um... The fight's not-" Crystal started, but Pit interrupted her.

"Aw, but it was so worth it! With the world at peace again, even the sun feels warmer!" Pit replied.

_"Aw, you're so cute, Pit!" _

"Ahahahaha!" They started to playfully laugh together.

"Now wait just a second," A darker voice said. Crystal's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Pit asked.

_"Did you hear something?"_

"I said, wait just a second," The voice repeated.

"I've got to be hearing things," Pit said.

"Hahahahaha!" A figure with a menacing face appeared in front of them, surrounded by a burning fire.

_"Hades?!"_

"Who's Hades?" Pit asked.

"Our real enemy," Crystal answered, her voice barely audible.

"Sorry to keep YOU waiting," Hades greeted. "But now that I'm here, let's get this party started. Welcome to MY Underworld, Pitty Pat, Cryssie, Roselin, and Punny Bunny (A/N: Thanks, Shinx and Jimmy! ^.^). You too, pretty Palutena."

"Argh... DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Crystal, Josh, and Angie all yelled at the exact same time, their cheeks starting to turn red with anger.

_"I'm... honored you know who I am."_

"So, these little angels took down big, bad Medusa all by themselves. What an accomplishment!" He taunted. "Goodness, you should put this on your résumé!"

"Yes, because that'll help get me into a college: Defeating Goddess of the Underworld," Angie spat sarcastically, which meant she was pretty TOed.

"What's with this guy?" Pit asked.

"But before you do, you should know that I whipped up that Medusa especially for you," He added.

_"Wait, how?!"_

"Add a pinch of memories to a ton of souls. Put them in a blender and hit frappe!" He answered.

"Explain yourself!" Pit demanded.

"Her thirst for revenge was so great, it seemed a shame to let it go to waste," Hades explained, pacing back and fourth. "Oh pretty Palutena, you must have done a real number on her."

_"I won't deny that."_

"But she's old news, and old news bores me," He continued on. "We must look to the future and that future is me, the true leader of the Underworld! Next to me, little Miss Medusa's gonna look like a sweet, cuddly bunny."

_"No! This can't be happening!"_

"Oh, but it is..." Crystal said.

"I must bid you adieu." Hades gave them a two fingered salute, and everything went black.

**Aaaaand that's the end to Part 1- Medusa's Reign of Terror. Now for Part 2- New rivals. So meet Hades! Here's where things get... Ah... complicated.**

**Josh- Aw, man!**

**Crystal- But they already were!**

**Angie- Yay! More time in Skyworld!**

**Next time- A wish to solve our problems! Yeah, no.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	16. One wish to rule them all

**Hope you guys don't mind if I use bolded words for emphasis. Considering most of the people who are bickering, taunting, or simply just talking are voices in their heads, I think this is suitable. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 15- One wish rules them all

"I can't believe Hades was behind the entire Underworld invasion!" Not being able to use the Three Sacred Treasures or their signature weapons this time around, Pit had the Ninja Palm, Crystal had the Crusader Blade, Josh had the Kraken Arm, and Angie had the Paw Pad Orbitars. They flew among the stormy yet fluffy clouds.

_"And he created Medusa to distract everyone!"_

"And he knew my middle name!" Josh groaned.

_"... I did too."_

"What do you think Hades is really after?" Pit asked.

"World destruction, probably," Crystal guessed.

_"The Underworld troops are gathering at a nearby volcano. And that's where today's mission is taking us."_

"Oh, I just put it all together!" Pit exclaimed."The Underworld Army is here to steal magma!" The others facepalmed as they dove deeper and closer to the rocky surface, lined with red-hot lava.

_"No Pit. Hades wants the Wish Seed."_

"Oh. Of course."

_"From what I've heard, it grants any single wish. As you might imagine, it's quite sought after."_

"I could really use on of those! My wish would be to fly by myself!" Pit declared.

"I'd want a normal childhood," Crystal whispered to herself wistfully.

"I'd want to be the greatest punmaster there ever was!" Angie added.

"I'd want Cryst- I mean, I'd want my middle name NOT to be Roselin," Josh mumbled.

_"Yes, yes. We're well aware of that. Anyway-"_

"Don't change the subject!" Pit interrupted.

_"Hehe! The Underworld forces seem to be very interested in this Wish Seed."_

"Who knows what Hades might wish for if he got his hands on it? He has to be stopped!" Pit declared.

_"I couldn't agree more. Let's hurry. If Hades has entered the game, he plays to win." _A blast of lava bursted right next to Angie, but it missed her by a feather.

_"Get ready to go into that cave." _She directed them to a nearby cave, and they flew in. There were small lavafalls pouring down the cave walls, and they came across a pool of lava, fireballs jumping out like dolphins.

"Wow!" Crystal exclaimed. "It's so beautiful... Yet deadly..."

_"Yes, the volcano's guardian put on quite a show."_

"And who's that?" Pit asked.

_"The immortal bird who lives there. The Phoenix."_

"Hmm... So if the Phoenix is protecting the Wish Seed..." Pit's voice trailed off before continuing. "Does that mean he created the Wish Seed too?" A splash of lava fell before them.

_"That reminds me... Phoenix eggs make the most divine omelets. Or so I heard."_

"What does **THAT** have to do with **ANYTHING**?!" Pit cried.

"She's probably hungry," Angie guessed. They flew down into a lava chasm, more streams of lava passing by.

_"How are you holding up there?"_

"I'm very... sweaty," Pit admitted.

"Good thing we're all wearing T-Shirts," Crystal said. Also knowing that they would be heading into a volcano, she wore blue shorts. Unfortunately, Josh didn't know, and he wore his regular jeans. His black jeans.

_"There's an alternate tunnel route that might be cooler."_

"Cool!" Angie chirped.

_"But it will take us a little out of our way. You can decide which way to go."_

"Let's go into the tunnel, my jeans are gonna burn up soon!" Josh exclaimed. There were pools of lava everywhere, but it was cooler compared to the outside are.

"The magma levels are rising here," Pit noticed. "Hopefully it won't rise too fast..."

"Hopefully," Crystal muttered. A walls of lava crashed down in front of them, blocking their way.

"There's nowhere to go!" Pit cried.

_"Stay calm!"_

"Stay calm? You're not the one who's about to get steamed like a dumpling!" Pit replied.

_"I said,** STAY CALM**!" _They turned around and found another pathway, quickly entering it.

"Whew! That's a relief," Pit sighed. They continued on their way.

_"Behind you!" _They turned and saw a wall of lava pouring towards them.

"Crap!" Josh yelled, starting to fly faster ahead of the others.

"Wait up!" Angie called out, catching up to him. They flew out of the cave.

"That was way to close for comfort!" Pit exclaimed.

_"No need to get all... Hot under the collar though, right?"_

"I see what you did there!" Angie laughed.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Pit asked.

_"Anyways, get ready to land soon."_

"I hope my sandals don't melt," Pit wished.

_"Don't worry. I'll get you some new ones after this mission." _And they landed.

* * *

They landed on their feet, skidding to a stop, Pit almost falling into lava.

"**Whoa**!" He exclaimed. "Take it easy, will ya?"

_"The Underworld Army has already reached the Phoenix. But they're facing severe resistance."_

"The Phoenix sounds pretty tough," Pit noted. "So if we want the Wish Seed too..."

_"That's right. You'll have to defeat the Phoenix."_

"Great..." Josh groaned.

"You've started to become more chickeny, haven't you?" Crystal teased.

"You can't fight the Phoenix with that chicken-y attitude!" Angie laughed as well.

_"Don't worry. He's the Phoenix. He'll come back to life."_

"Not exactly it, but..." Josh mumbled, glancing at a smirking Crystal. "Of course I'm not scared!"

"Riiiight..." Crystal said, unconvinced. His cheeks flushed a little.

"What?!" He cried.

_"Well **helloooooo** there! Glad to see you made it!" _Hades greeted.

"Hades!" Pit growled.

_"Settle down there Pitty. Ladies like Bunny don't like high-strung fellows," _He chided.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?!" Both Angie and Pit spat.

_"So the 'good guys' covet the Wish Seed too," _Hades mused. _"Tell me, Goddess, what do **you** wish for? Is it all kittens and rainbows? Or is it something more... **Interesting**?"_

_"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" _She answered stubbornly.

_"Thanks so much for asking! I just have one humble little wish," _He replied. _"There was this poor child, and both of her parents are dead. **Aww... **There was an unfortunate accident, if you know what I mean."_

"I've dealt with enough unfortunate accidents to know that you killed them!" Crystal growled.

"Wait, when?" Josh asked. Crystal ignored his question and continued walking.

_"It was a simple case of distracted chariot driving. I shouldn't have been doing my hair," _Hades defended himself. _"Anyway, I was hoping to use the Wish Seed to bring back the parents. Can you think of anything more **joyous** than a family reunion? Than after that, they'd strike it rich- like **rolling-in-dough** rich! And then, we'd slap crowns on them and make 'em royalty! And that's the general gist of my wish. Pretty noble and not all that evil, right? I can't think of anyone **MORE** deserving of the Wish Seed than yours truly." _By now, Pit was in an Exo Tank, cruising along the lava.

_"Let me get this straight," _Palutena checked. _"You, Lord of the Underworld, want to revive the dead. That somewhat odds your 'mission statement', wouldn't you say?"_

_"Don't tell me the Goddess of Light hasn't heard of altruism before," _He responded.

"What a load of baloney!" Pit scoffed.

_"My intentions are pure. As Lord of the Underworld, you have my word." _He promised.

_"That just makes me more suspicious," _Palutena replied.

_"How **cold** of you. Your words pierce my **heart** like an **icicle**," _Hades said.

"You had one?" Crystal asked, arching an eyebrow. They came across a hot spring.

_"Look! A hot spring!" _

"Score!" Pit cheered. "Who's got two thumbs and loves hot springs?! Everyone with two thumbs!"

"So true..." Crystal sighed, relaxing. (If you couldn't tell, she enjoys hot springs.) They headed off and continued on.

_"Oh Palutena! Pretty Paluteeeeena!" _Hades said in a sing-song voice. _"Can you hear me?"_

_"Of course I can hear you," _She answered dully.

_"You never told me your wish! Even after I bared my very **soul** to you!" _He exclaimed.

"Oh, you can probably guess what it is," Crystal muttered, rolling her eyes.

_"Right. Your wish? I don't buy it. In fact, it makes me doubt the whole story," _Palutena said, refusing to answer. _"Answer me this: Does the Wish Seed even **have** power to grant wishes?"_

_"You're a sharp one. How'd you guess?" _Hades asked.

"What?! It's a fake?!" Pit cried.

_"It's so **obvious** to me now. I mean, the idea of a Wish Seed seems pretty far fetched," _Palutena explained. _"An item like that could make anyone more powerful than the gods!"_

"Aw man, I was gonna be like 'I wish for a kazillion wishes!'" Pit groaned.

"Is that allowed?" Angie asked.

"Wait, but why would the Underworld Army be after it if it doesn't work?" Pit asked.

_"To make everyone- Including us -believe it's real," _Palutena answered.

_"Can't get anything past ol' Professor Palutena, now can I?" _Hades taunted. _"If there's one thing you can predict about humans, it's their **greed**. It's physically impossible for humans to resist the lure of a wish-granting item."_

_"And since they can't get the Wish Seed from the Phoenix to see it's a fake..." _Palutena's voice trailed off. _"You need them to think that someone made off with it."_

_"At which point, they'll drive themselves to **extinction** battling for it," _Hades finished. _"And that's good for my business. An ingenious plan, if I do say so myself."_

"You're sick, Hades!" Crystal spat. "Sicker than anyone I've ever met!"

_"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear Cryssie." _Crystal's eye twitched again.

"D-Don't call me **that**!" She growled, stuttering a little.

_"Actually, scratch that. It'll get you a hot date with the Phoenix. Ciao."_

"Oh great..." Josh groaned as they made their way through all the enemy gauntlets. They found another hot spring and healed up again, then bounded up a pathway that lead to the Phoenix.

_"The Phoenix is up ahead," _Palutena guided.

_"Go die now!" _Hades said. (XD) They headed up the steep walkway and entered the area of the Phoenix.

* * *

"The Wish Seed looks real enough," Pit observed, glancing at the brown levitating seed with a multi-colored crack in it. They heard a cawing noise.

"The Phoenix!" A fiery green bird with pink tips cawed at them angrily.

"Woah!" Josh cried, gaping at its humongous size. It breathed flaming-hot fire at them, causing all four of them to scatter in different directions. It launched more fireballs, energy waves, and mini-fire tornados at them. Each of them shot at it, but when it collapsed on the ground in front of Angie, she clawed at it with her Orbitars, despite its lousy melee stats. It flew back up in the air, but that made it more vulnerable to all their shots. They continued their rapid fire on it, dodging anymore shots from it.

"Take that!" Pit yelled, firing one last shot at it and destroying it.

_"Quickly! Destroy the Wish Seed!"_

"On it!" Pit declared. He noticed the Underworld troops surrounding it. "... Wait, get away!" It cracked open and exploded, a bright light in the shape of a Phoenix appeared.

"That was **EXPLODING**!" Angie joked. "And it was a total fake-out!"

_"Oh, please! The beacon tells the humans the Phoenix's defeat!" _Hades corrected. _"And that will make them think someone has taken the Wish Seed. Now I'll just give them a little nudge. People of the world! The Wish Seed has been liberated! This is your chance to fulfill your wildest dreams! All you have to do is to conquer **anyone** in your way!"_

"That was a **little** nudge?" Crystal questioned.

"The people will not be so easily deceived!" Pit yelled.

_"I wish that were true, but I foresee bloodshed. This is all my fault..." _Palutena murmured sadly and summoned them back to Skyworld.

**Next time- Meet our next new foe!**

**"The world's better off without you!"**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	17. Viridi

**Thanks Pitta for that awesome review with the "Everyone with two thumbs" joke. You're awesome! :D Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 16- Viridi

"Officer Pit reporting for duty!" Pit had the Dark Lord Gaol Blade, Angie had the Midnight Palm, Crystal had the Volcano Arm, and Josh had the Jetstream Orbitars.

"His partners are up for business as well!" Angie added.

_"The humans have fallen for Hades's hoax. They're killing themselves over that fantasy." T_he scene showed armies of humans fighting against one another, firing bombs and fire at each other.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Crystal gasped, terrified by the site. They continued flying, taking out enemies as they went, since they had to stay on the Underworld Army's tail.

"So things are going exactly as Hades planned," Pit said grimly.

_"He spread the rumor about the wish seed. And the humans were gullible enough to believe it."_

"If only we had a chance to tell them the Wish Seed was a fake," Pit sighed. "Now look at them." They flew in closer to the humans, hearing their roars and angry shouts. "It's like they've lost their humanity and all they have left is... **brutality**!" The flew further away from the war, since it would be safer. Suddenly, a giant what seemed to be fireball pummeled itself towards the ground. Palutena gasped. Josh and Angie gaped at the site.

"What's wrong?!" Pit asked. Crystal grabbed Pit by the shoulders.

"Get back, **NOW**!" She exclaimed and dragged him quickly away, Angie and Josh following them.

"Huh?" Then Pit saw it. "**WHOA**!" As soon as the fireball made impact to the ground, a blinding white light consumed the area. When the light dispersed, a red orb started to consume the place where it crashed, destroying everything in its path.

"Oh, crap!" Josh cried. They heard a high pitched laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Nice shot, if I do say so myself!" The voice said. The figure appeared in front of them, hovering over the explosion. It was a woman with long blond hair tied back in a red dress. "Good riddance, **human scum**! The world's better off **without you**!" And she disappeared.

_"That was the Goddess of Nature, Viridi. Go check things out!"_

"Let's go!" Crystal ordered and they flew in closer.

_"So you're the famous Palutena. I hear you've been busy," _Viridi greeted.

_"And you're Viridi, ruler of the earth and all living things," _Palutena responded a bit dully.

_"Hmph! I didn't know I had a fan club," _She scoffed.

"Oh, but you do! We celebrate the greatness of the almighty Viridi and talk about how great nature is and-" Angie's voice got cut off by the glares Crystal and Josh were giving her. "I think I'll shut up now."

_"If I were you, I would," _Viridi snapped.

"Why have you done this?!" Pit demanded.

_"Humans are driven by selfish desire. They think only of themselves," _Viridi explained. _"They were killing each other for what? A wish?! A **FAKE** wish?! They've strayed too far from their intended path. That's where my Reset Bombs come in- to help return Earth to it's natural state!"_

_"But aren't humans living things too?" _Palutena asked. _"Yet you think nothing of exterminating them."_

_"**Hah**!" _Viridi laughed. _"That's **rich** coming from **you**! You don't seem to have much of a problem slaughtering Underworld forces!"_

"But that's totally different!" Pit retorted.

_"We're defending the earth and the heavens from those who seek their destruction," _Palutena added. They flew into an open spot of the Reset Bomb orb, avoiding all the branches that tangled out at them. Everything was a red/light pink color.

"Twisted..." Josh observed.

_"Humans massacre Earth's creatures, decimate trees, and exploit the land," _Viridi said. _"**They're** the **twisted** ones. **They're** enemies of life itself! Tell me Palutena, why do **they** deserve special treatment?!"_

_"Because of all creatures, humans are the closest to the Gods," _Palutena answered. _"Gods cannot intervene in mankind's affairs like you have. You have no right."_

_"**No** right?!" _Viridi screeched. _"Humans are trampling over the rights of every living thing! Should I just **sit back** and **watch** as they continue to destroy the earth?! **No.** I must exterminate them all before it's to late!"_

_"There's just no reasoning..." _Palutena sighed.

"She makes a solid point," Crystal admitted. "Humans use the earth to their advantage and aren't afraid to harm others for their own benefit or even entertainment. But wiping the humankind out is **not** the answer. Somehow, we have to coax them to stop fighting!"

"How do you know this?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"We were humans too once! Remember?!" She hissed quietly, although that wasn't the whole answer.

_"I agree completely," _She responded. _"Viridi, you have given us no choice but to oppose you!"_

_"Oh! That's brave of you, but the Forces of Nature... We're not what you're used to," _She warned.

"Bring it!" Angie dared.

"Great, more enemies..." Josh groaned. They flew in closer to the glowing golden core of the bomb, but very slowly.

_"I'm suprised you've survived this long," _Viridi mused.

"Whattya talking about? We've only been her for like two minutes! Of course we're alive!" Angie protested. "But I'll take that as a compliment!"

_"I think it's time you meet one of my finest warriors, Angie,"_ Viridi decided. _"Come on out, Cragalanche!" _A rumble went through the air and a spray of some kind of golden hard substance hit them, jabbing at their wings and sending them crashing towards the ground.

"AAAAAAAANGIE!"

* * *

"Oof!" Josh landed on the ground, Crystal falling on top of him. Blushing, she quiclkly got up on her feet.

"Ugh..." Pit groaned from the pain.

_"You guys OK?" _Palutena asked.

"Fine..." Josh mumbled, his cheeks flushed.

_"Now, you are the captains of Palutena's guard, yes?" _Viridi checked. _"I'm looking forward to seeing how you fare against Cragalanche!"_

"You should be more worried about **HE** fares against **ME**!" Pit scoffed.

_"Careful. I need you in good shape. Besides you four, all I've got are the centurions," _Palutena cautioned. _"You know, maybe I should open a boot camp to toughen them up."_

"Still wouldn't give them muscles like these!" Pit responded proudly. They noticed a human, so Angie shot it and it helped him out, somehow. There was rubble everywhere throughout the area.

"I can recognize some buildings here," He noticed.

_"This must have been a city," _Palutena guessed.

_"Reset Bombs won't harm wildlife or natural habitats," _Viridi explained. _"Their only purpose is the obliteration of mankind."_

"Oh, is that all?" Pit mumbled sarcastically.

_"I suppose that accounts for all the life in here," _Palutena responded.

_"In a few years, this place will be covered in green," _Viridi told them. _"Flowers will bloom, trees will grow, and the natural food chain will take over. It will be mankind's winter and the beginning of **MY** spring!"_

"**Just** a couple of years?" Crystal spat. They found a mini hot spring, and Pit was able to heal up a little. The others claimed to be fine.

_"What's with you and hot springs?" _Viridi asked.

"What's with you and not minding your own business?" Pit retorted. They continued on, facing these new Forces of Nature and launched themselves up by a jump pad.

_"I've set up a grind rail for you," _Palutena informed them.

"Nice!" Angie thanked and jumped on it.

_"It's tangled in there, so I had to wind it around the trees," _She added.

_"Calling you a snake would be an insult to snakes!" _Viridi growled.

"Calling you a goddess would- Mmf!" Crystal clamped her hand over Angie's mouth.

"Shut up!" Crystal spat. There was another grind rail and an Aether Ring waiting for them, and Pit jumped in.

_"There's another Aether Ring in the middle of that giant tree," _Palutena said.

"Why there?" Pit asked.

_"Ask Viridi."_

_"I installed it for my army to use," _She answered. _"But no one passed Driver's Ed..."_

_"I'm not surprised."_

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Pit questioned.

_"You were **attacking**! I was **busy**!" _She cried in frustration. _"Leave me alone!" _They found the other Aether Ring Palutena was talking about, and Pit hopped into that one. After it almost exploded, they jumped down and found-

"What's this?" Pit asked. "A hot spring! A **HUGE** hot spring!"

"Awesome!" Crystal cheered. They healed up and headed left, going through a twisting maze and facing a gauntlet of the Forces of Nature.

_"Ok, let's go!" _Palutena ordered and they jumped down, off to face the great Cragalanche.

* * *

They saw a giant rock with glowing red eyes, which must have been Cragalanche. It saw them and expanded into a giant rock-monster.

"Cragalanche, huh? What are you, a monster truck?" Pit taunted.

_"Pit huh? What are **YOU**? A hole in the ground?" _Viridi retorted. It started levitating above them, crashing down on them but they jumped out of the way.

"Guy doesn't talk much, does he?" Pit asked.

_"He's a rock. Last time I checked, they're more the strong, silent type," _Viridi answered. _"Tell you what- I'll do the talking for him. Cragalanche **crush**!"_

"Gee, that was a better translation than Palutena's Space Pirate translation!" Crystal scowled. "Attack his butt! He's got a weak spot there!"

_"Argh! He was supposed to get that fixed!" _Viridi growled.

"Thanks for the tip!" Pit thanked and started firing from behind.

_"I didn't say anything."_

"He was referring to me, **genius**!" Crystal corrected and launched a shot at his back, hitting him.

"It's butt-kicking time!" Angie cheered and fired some shots at his butt.

_"Shut up! You're not clever at all!" _Viridi spat.

"You jelly?" Angie asked and blew a raspberry in the air. Cragalanche dig underground and shot up beneath Angie, pushing her out of the way. "Ow!" His red weak spot visible now, Josh fired at it with his Orbitars while Pit and Crystal fired from the front, although not doing much damage. With a final shot, Cragalanche was down!

"In your rock face!" Pit declared.

_"That's your idea of a victory taunt? Please," _Viridi scoffed. Cragalanche exploded, the image of Viridi appearing in front of them again.

"You've put on quite a show there. But you should know that the next Reset Bomb is very nearly **complete**!" She bragged, pointing her staff at them. "Hmm, now where do you think I should drop it **this time**?" She laughed and disappeared.

"Why not your mouth?" Angie asked.

_"First Hades, now Viridi? We need to think of a plan!" _Palutena exclaimed and summoned them back.

**Next time- The Home Depot for Reset Bombs!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	18. Reset Bomb Depot

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 17- Reset Bomb Depot

"I'm headin' out!" Pit had the Dark Pit Staff (a little ironic...), Crystal had the Samurai Blade, Angie had the Silver Bow, and Josh had the Ore Club.

_"The Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are engaging in battle," _Palutena informed them.

"Oh boy! More enemies!" Crystal said sarcastically.

"What? Why are Hades and Viridi fighting?" Pit asked.

_"Isn't it obvious?" _Viridi snarled.

"Hi Viridi!" Angie greeted happily.

_"Oh, great. It's you," _She responded flatly._ "Anyways, these brutes have a complete disregard for life. They're even worse than humans!"_

_"Ho ho ho!" _Hades laughed. _"You're one to talk, little goddess! At least **I** give the humans **YOU** kill peace after death."_

_"We have an opportunity here. Let's use this chaos to our advantage," _Palutena advised.

"Ok. What should we do?" Pit asked in a serious tone.

_"Viridi is planning to drop another Reset Bomb in this area," _She informed.

"What? Where exactly?" Pit asked.

_"I'm still not sure," _She replied.

"With Hades after them too, the humans don't have a chance!" Pit exclaimed. "We have to do something!" They flew among the floating islands and saw a circular object in the distance.

_"There's the bomb! Hurry!"_

"Let's go!" Pit declared and they flew in closer to it.

_"What mischief are you getting into now?" _Viridi asked smugly.

"Oh, nothing, just destroying your Reset Bomb," Angie answered nonchalantly.

_"Rise, my children, and pluck these **dweebs** from the air!" _She ordered.

"Your **children**?!" Crystal cried.

"Dweebs?!" Josh added as well.

_"I'm sorry, but that's just one point for Viridi," _Palutena admitted. _"At least that goes for Pit."_

"Hey!" He complained. "Well, every dweeb has their day!"

_"Make that two points for Viridi," _Palutena corrected, stifling a giggle.

"Harsh..." Pit muttered as they zeroed in on the Reset Bomb.

"Let's make sure that Reset Bomb doesn't hit the ground! That would be bad!" Angie exclaimed.

_"There's nothing natural about that!" _

"How do we stop it?" Pit asked.

_"The bomb could explode if you just start shooting at it immediately. Try destroying the green targets to expose the core. Then, destroy the core."_

"Gotcha!" Crystal agreed, firing at one of the green spots, bursting it. Angie joined in as well, since she had a better ranged weapon. After getting rid of all the green spots, the glowing core was exposed.

_"Quick! Destroy the core!" _They all stared rapid firing at the glowing core, and kaboom! The bomb burst into a million pieces.

"Yeah!" Pit cheered.

_"I don't believe this!" _Viridi cried in disbelief.

"The dweebs win!" Angie replied in return.

_"We can't rest yet. Viridi has a Reset Bomb Factory that we need to shut down," _Palutena warned. _"Once we deal with it, that'll put an end to these horrid things."_

"Your reign of destruction ends here, Viridi!" Pit declared.

_"Watch out!" _A laser shot at them, almost blasting them.

"Laser beams?!" Pit exclaimed.

_"Children! You must protect the Reset Bomb Depot!" _Viridi ordered.

"Sorry, but it won't work! I'm not going down by a bunch of acorns and flowers!" Angie retorted. "Just get over your obsession with killing humans!"

_"Oh, please. This coming from the annoying munitions depot herself!" _Viridi spat. _"You're as destructive as a hundred Reset Bombs! Not to mention **infuriating** as well!"_

"Now you're just staring the obvious," Angie replied. The four flew towards agiant floating green island with crystals sticking out of it.

_"We're approaching the Reset Bomb Depot," _Palutena told them.

"It's huge!" Pit cried.

"And pretty!" Crystal added.

_"Let's look for a place to land." _They examined the area, flying around the sharp crystals and green pods, flying through a tunnel. _"Up here looks like a good spot. Prepare for landing!" _They crashed towards the ground.

* * *

_"Just going to stroll in without backup? That's brave, if not very smart," _Viridi taunted. _"Rise my children! And **politely** destroy out guests!"_

"At least you're doing it politely," Josh muttered. Destroying Nutskies as they went, they explored the area and Pit jumped into a Cherubot Palutena sent.

_"I can't imagine that piece of metal is very fuel efficient," _Viridi scoffed.

_"Actually, it runs on Goddess-Power. Which is **totally** renewable," _Palutena corrected. After delving deeper through the area, they noticed Underworld Troops as well.

_"**Dangit** Hades! Get your filthy troops out of **MY** bomb depot!" _Viridi yelled.

_"You're awfully cute when you're flustered, rosebud," _Hades said smugly (this is making me want to ship HadesxViridi!).

"Looks like both sides are still fighting," Josh observed, glancing at the Nutskies and Monoeyes battling it out.

"Then we shall take 'em both out!" Angie declared, starting to fire at all of them. Pit, still in the Cherubot, attacked them all, back-handing them. Dodging some Lithinium's lasers, they made their way past an electric fence.

"Let's not touch these..." Pit muttered.

_"Good instincts," _Palutena agreed.

_"Bok Bok Bok! What are you, **chicken**?" _Viridi insulted. After clearing that area, they found-

_"**MORE** Underworld Forces?!" _Viridi growled.

"I get what Viridi has against Hades," Pit said. "He's destructive and evil. But what does Hades have against Viridi?"

_"I think you answered your own question. Destruction is fun for him," _Palutena answered.

_"Well five points for the squares! It's true. This is just my idea of a good time," _Hades agreed. _"Not that these two serious ladies would know about having a good time."_

"Don't even put Lady Palutena in the same sentence as the Goddess of Brutality!" Pit snarled.

_"It's **Goddess of Nature**!" _Viridi corrected.

_"You'd think the Lord of the Underworld would be too busy for mischief making," _Palutena said.

_"Oh, no! Making mischief is one of my principal responsibilities," _Hades disagreed.

"Wow. Would would've guessed?" Crystal muttered as they headed down an elevator platform, ending up in a blue cavern.

"This must be the bottom of this place," Josh guessed. "It's very... Natural."

_"Reset Bombs must grow like fruit," _Palutena explained.

_"**ORGANIC** fruit," _Viridi added.

_"And when it's ripe, it falls off the vine and just **organically** destroys everything in its path?" _Hades asked.

_"That's not exactly how it goes," _She answered.

_"But I'm in the ballpark, aren't I?" _He checked.

_"Nature dictates that all life must eventually break down," _She explained. _"This is just an accelerated version of that proccess!"_

"How natural," Angie commented. After killing off a Mimicutie (ARGH!) they headed back to the main path away from the floating platforms. They headed on a jump pad and ended up on a grind rail.

"Woah!" Pit cried. He jumped up and then went back down, cheering after every jump he made. "Haha! Woohoo! Yes!"

_"Are you always so insufferably upbeat?" _Viridi snapped as they hopped off the grind rail. They passed through a gauntlet of monsters, hopping up with the help of a jump pad.

_"Fight harder, my children! They're just little angels!" _Viridi coaxed. _"If this fortress goes down that's the end to all Reset Bombs!"_

"Good!" Angie replied. "Get ready for defeat!" They headed onto a lift platform and ended back up on ground level. There was yet another Cherubot that Pit hopped into, destroying everything in its path. They headed down a platform, which contained the heart of all Reset Bombs.

* * *

They noticed the purplish pod, only to be greeted by a bunch of green robots.

"Power rangers? Except green?" Angie questioned, confused.

_"Ugh! I should have brought more soldiers! More competent soldiers!" _Viridi groaned.

_"Sorry about that, sprout. I'm afraid they're busy fighting my guys," _Hades apologized.

_"But you have to admit, Hades. My troops are no joke, right?" _She asked. One of the robots shot a mega laser at Crystal, but she dodged out of the way, having it hit the core of the pod.

_"Oh, yes, they're terrifying. Quake-in-your-boots **terrifying**," _He agreed. After getting rid of one of the guards, it caused an explosion which made the shell to fall off.

"Fire!" Crystal ordered and started to fire at it with her blade. Not before long, the shell grew back. "Argh!"

"Die!" Angie yelled and pushed one of the guards off the cliff, causing it to explode again and reveal the core once again. After many core-revealings and endless firing, the pod fell to pieces as well as the depot itself. They flew quickly out of there and witnessed the explosion.

_"My depot!"_ Viridi cried. _"That's it, you guys are now on top of my to-kill list!"__  
_

_"... Let's get you out of there!" _And they were gone.

**Next time- Moon Madness! With a butler!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	19. Those gorgeous moons

**(Blows on a party blower) It's my birthday! Yay! As a gift, I get...**

**Lot's of confusing math homework. T.T**

**But a new chapter is up! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 18- Those gorgeous moons

Pit had the Hawkeye Bow, Crystal had the Hedgehog Claws, Josh had the Fireworks Cannon, and Angie had the Virgo Palm. They hopped out, Pit singing-

"Again today I will go soaring through the sky!

My enemies I'll dish 'em up in a stir fry!

Gracious Goddess of Light,

Watches from up above!

At dinner time I always show the cook some loooove!"

"Best. Song. Ever," Angie commented afterwords.

"Like it? It's just this little victory song I made up," Pit replied. "We stopped Viridi! Now it's time to take down Hades!"

_"Not quite. We still have to contend with her forces. Specifically Arlon the Serene."_

"Buzzkill..." Angie muttered.

_"He has a weapon so lethal, it makes Reset Bombs look like firecrackers."_ Angie glanced at Josh, who did hold the Fireworks Cannon._  
_

"What?!" He cried.

_"Arlon's base is close by. Do you see the moon?"_

"Dat gorgeous moon, yo," Angie said, complimenting the glowing white moon in the night sky.

_"And what about that?" _Their attention turned to a paler orb in the sky.

"Dat other gorgeous moon..." Angie's voice trailed off. "**Other**?!"

_"They're like eyes watching you."_

"Not helping, Palutena!" Crystal snapped. They flew in closer to paler moon, and they saw it glow from the middle.

"What kind of moon is that?!" Pit asked.

_"That's Arlon's lunar sanctum. Clearly there's more to it then meets the eye."_

"You can say that a- **WOAH**!" A laser beam shot out of it and almost blasted Josh.

_"We're going in!"_ They flew in closer and closer, dodging laser beams, and saw the Lunar Sanctum in two parts, with a small middle connecting them.

_"Those lasers are quite the security system!"_

"You're staying this now?" Josh cried, dodging some more fire.

_"With all this firepower Arlon must be preparing for a massive attack."_

_"Why on earth would I be attacking? I'm far too busy... Defending, my dear," _A formal voice with a slight British accent corrected.

_"You must be Commander Arlon," _Palutena guessed.

_"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Palutena,"_ Arlon greeted. _"And yours too, Young Masters. I have heard tales of your prowess from our Mistress Viridi."_

"Hmmph! I didn't know I had a fan club," Angie quoted, mocking Viridi's high-pitched voice.

_"Se said I mustn't let your attacks spread chaos here of all places," _He added. _"Before you cause a most unnatural harm, let us sit down for a chat."_

"Sure! Shall we settle down for tea at 4?" She asked sarcastically.

"Angie! Shut up!" Crystal muttered so only she would hear.

_"I might consider it if you withdrew your forces," _Palutena bargained. _"And banded with us to take down the Underworld Forces together."_

_"Those decisions fall to the will of Mistress Viridi. Unfortunately, it's entirely out of my purview. I do hope you understand," _Arlon apologized.

"What's a purview? And why do you talk like that?" Pit asked. "Bad guys are supposed to be like 'GRAAAH!' and 'I'm gonna **KEEL** you!'"

_"Oh, so the young master is skilled in impressions. I see. Would you care to perform some more?" _Arlon requested.

"Sorry, that's all I got," He replied sheepishly.

"What about 'DIE!'?" Angie offered.

_"Watch out!" _Palutena cried.

"What-" A giant blue laser shot out at them, but luckily it didn't hit them. "Woah!"

_"I see a corridor we can enter through. Hang on!" _Palutena informed and they flew down and into the Sanctum, which was filled with The Forces of Nature.

_"Do our defenses strike your fancy?" _Arlon asked.

"Um, NO!" Crystal spat, dodging a Flage.

_"Personally I'm quite fond of them," _Arlon responded.

"'Cause I care **sooo** much!" Crystal replied sarcastically.

_"Your concern is noted."_

"I was being **SARCASTIC**!" Crystal growled.

_"Oh yes, I almost forgot," _Arlon said.

_"Forgot what?" _Palutena asked.

_"To close the gates!" _Arlon answered. _"And the gates... Go... Shut!"_

"Cut it out!" Pit exclaimed, shooting through a closed gate.

"Let's go!" Crystal ordered, shooting through another gate and flying through the hole. After going through a couple more walls, they found a landing spot and continued on.

* * *

"Talk about ritzy!" Pit said, examining the golden-bronze area.

_"It's like a whole other world. A **classier** world," _Palutena observed.

_"I'm deeply flattered by your gracious compliment," _Arlon thanked.

"This place is pretty nice..." Josh agreed.

_"I could be used to a place like this!" _Palutena admitted.

_"Perhaps you could, but the Lunar Sanctum doesn't have room for any more... **Guests**," _Arlon said.

_"Uh, it's not **that** nice," _Palutena corrected herself.

"I don't care how nice this place is! We're still gonna take you down!" Pit declared.

_"I understand. You have no regard for other people's property," _Arlon replied, causing Angie to stifle a giggle.

"Last time I checked, Nutskies were brown, no green," Josh noted.

_"Arlon seems to have a penchant for visual trickery," _Palutena assumed.

_"It's just a little something I whipped up to whet your appetite," _Arlon told them.

"Not hungry," Crystal replied flatly.

_"If you'll excuse me, I must go gird my loins for your arrival," _He said.

"**TMI**! No one wants to hear about your loins!" Pit snapped. They hopped onto a blue grind rail and Crystal shot a pink switch, changing the color to blue, expanding the grind rail so it would be safe. They hopped off and continued onto yet another pair of blue grind rails, switching rails as they went so they wouldn't fall off. There were some more switches that they all hit, and jumped off. In the next room, there were invisible floors and a mirror that showed where to step on, along with hidden rooms. They continued on to an invisible switch room. After exiting that room, they found themselves in a large room, except they weren't the only one's there. In front of a blue orb stood-

"Pittoo!"

**I'm gonna cut it off there cause I feel like it. :P**

**Next time- Fighting Pittoo and Arlon!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	20. Strike my fancy

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 19- Strike my fancy

"Seriously, that is the last time I want to hear 'Pittoo'!" Dark Pit growled, summoning his weapon, the Silver Bow.

_"Arlon, did you call Pittoo here?" _Palutena asked.

_"I most certainly did," _Arlon answered.

_"He's not one to usually follow orders," _She replied. _"How did you persuade him?"_

_"It's quite simple, really. Just the mention of Young Master Pit's presence was enough to send his twin running here," _Arlon explained. _"Although I couldn't persuade Miss Crystal's twin to come. She seemed quite uninterested by this news."_

"Good!" Crystal spat. "One copy here is enough!"

"Hey!" Dark Pit responded, firing an arrow at her. "I heard that!"

"And **I** intended that!" Crystal replied, firing at the blue orb instead of Dark Pit himself.

_"Dark Crystal's a lot more rebellious than Pittoo," _Palutena noted.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Dark Pit said, firing at Pit, paying no attention to the others. Crystal fired again at the blue orb, causing it to explode and deal heavy damage to Dark Pit.

"Y'know, Pittoo, you happen to know where Dark Crystal is?" Crystal asked.

"Like I'd tell you if I knew!" He snapped. "Just because we were created at the same time doesn't mean we're BFFs!"

"Testy," She muttered, clawing at him, but he dodged out of the way.

"Yah!" Angie yelled, making a giant black barrier with her Virgo Palm, and Dark Pit happened to run into it, also dealing some damage to him. He fell to the ground, making him a sitting duck for all four to fire at him.

"Argh!" He growled.

"Now what, fool?" Pit challenged.

"Just wait 'till next time!" He said in return and flew off. They continued firing at the blue orb, which was the Control Center, and it exploded before they moved on.

_"Ha... Choo!" _The ground rumbled and a laser came out of nowhere.

"Are you **trying** to get me killed?!" Pit cried.

_"Huh? That wasn't my doing," _Palutena said.

_"Goodness. So sorry, I must have been lost in the golden melody of her sneeze," _Arlon apologized.

"And that kids, is why you should cover ya sneezes!" Angie concluded.

_"I would **never**!" _Palutena refused. _"A strong sneeze is the sign of a strong spirit!" _They continued through a giant red door, and appeared in an area that looked like the moon, minus all the Forces of Nature around.

_"You know, why was the Lunar Sanctum built anyways?" _Palutena asked.

_"That information is confidential," _He replied stubbornly.

_"That only makes me more curious."_

_"Curious or not, I took an oath of silence, and I intend to honor it!" _He told them. Along the way, Pit hopped into an Exo Tank, cruising along the moon surface.

_"Now now, no need to get all bent out of shape," _Palutena chided.

"Plus, your name is 'Arlon the Serene'!" Angie added.

_"I'm well aware of my name!"_ Arlon snapped._ "But back to the topic at hand. I cannot tell you **WHY** this sanctum was built. But I can say it runs on my powers. Without me, it's just an empty shell, an orbiting house of cards."_

"Fancy!" Pit commented.

_"I don't think we're getting the whole story here..." _Palutena mumbled.

_"You are in no position to demand explanations," _He responded. _"I am beholden to Mistress Viridi, and you all are thorns in her side. **Especially** Miss Angie here."_

"Hey!" Angie protested. "Wait... That's actually quite true."

_"You've made your allegiances quite clear," _Palutena said.

"But enough talk. Let's get back to fighting!" Pit declared, driving through a golden door. In the next area, they destroyed all the Forces of Nature and headed towards another golden door. They sprung up on a jump pad and landed in a crescent-moon shaped hot spring.

"Yeah!" Crystal cheered.

"Why do you like hot springs so much? Almost as much as Pit," Josh asked.

"Because, they're nice and warm and they heal you!" Crystal retorted. They got out and jumped down into a golden hole. Heading up on a crescent-moon shaped elevator (what is it with crescent-shaped stuff? Well, then again, they're on the "moon"...), they continued down a flight of stairs, destroying all the enemies in the room and continuing on. After healing up, they headed into the room where Arlon was.

* * *

"Well strike my fancy! Look who it is!" Angie exclaimed in a bad British accent. There sat the tall, skinny, purplish, mustached, suited Arlon himself, with a spotlight shining over him.

"Arlon!" Pit growled.

"Welcome. Please, make yourself comfortable," He greeted. He landed on his feet gracefully. "It is my great honor to represent Mistress Viridi and the Forces of Nature." A red glow appeared in his eye (the one that didn't have a monocle).

He started levitating again, moving around so it would be hard to hit him. He sent a blue disk of sorts at them, but Pit dodged out of the way and ran up to Arlon, melee-attacking him. Unfortunately, he turned the area into a bluish-black color, making it difficult to see. Arlon still shot balls of energy at them, and using logical guessing, Crystal fired a shot at where she thought he was. Luckily it worked, since he groaned in pain when one of her shots hit him. Josh started to fire at him with his cannon, and the darkness disappeared, revealing where Arlon was.

"Die!" Angie yelled, creating a giant blue-black ball of energy for Arlon to run into, which he did. He made the area go black again, firing large arrows and explosives at them. Josh fired several shots again at where the arrows were coming from and-

"Yes! He's dead!" Angie cheered. The Lunar Sanctum began crumbling apart.

"Lunar Sanctum defused!" Pit declared.

_"But what's **that** thing breaking free?" _A green creature flew out of the crumbling place and whizzed past them.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Pit assured.

"No... No... What have we done?!" Crystal muttered, panicked, to herself.

_"I'm **not** so sure... By Viridi's forces are still a threat, so let's keep the heat on them." _In another flash of light, they were summoned back to Skyworld.

**Next time- Chuggaaconroy's favorite stage! I wonder why... *cough* Hot girl *cough* **

**Just kidding. It's not her looks.**

**I think...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	21. The Queen of Lightning

**Woo, a new chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**And also, Styky Hats, I'm not getting what you mean about "Making Crystal a troll". That's not my intention, so I don't have a clue about what you're saying. But whatever.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 20- The Queen of Lightning

"Moving out!" Pit had the Bullet Blade, Crystal had the Compact Arm, Josh had the Black Club, and Angie had the Viridi Claws (Don't tell Viridi...). A giant laser greeted them, almost blasting them to death. "Woah!" A wall of fire consumed the door.

"Is the door busted?" Angie asked, jumping out into the gray clouds and twisters surrounding them. "That would suck..."

_"The door is the least of our concerns. Hades has rejoined the fray," _Palutena told them.

"Crap!" Josh cried.

_"Now we have both his **AND** Viridi's forces wreaking havoc!" _She exclaimed. _"The Underworld Army and Forces of Nature are out for blood- each other's and yours. On the Underworld side, Hades has put Thanatos back into play as commander."_

"**NOT HIM**!" Josh, Angie, and Pit groaned.

"I'm guessing I missed something when I was gone," Crystal assumed.

_"And leading the Forces of Nature is Phosphora."_

"Phosphora?" Pit asked. As if on cue, a small spark flashed near them, darting away.

"Yes?" A high, feminine voice replied. She was surrounded in volts of electricity, so it was hard to make out what she looked like.

"So you're commanding the Forces of Nature?" Pit asked. A streak of green fire flew past them.

"We're in the middle of something here!" Thanatos called out. "Can this wait?"

"Ugh, it's you again," Angie complained. "What's with the flaming worm look?"

_"I think he's going for a flaming dragon look." _The two leaders clashed together, sending off waves of black energy.

"This is crazy!" Pit exclaimed.

_"It's the Underworld versus Nature. Their commanders are locked in fierce battle. Don't worry, I'll pull you out of there if things get out of control!"_

"Can someone tell me why you guys aren't happy with the glowing worm's cameo?" Crystal asked.

"He's... Well... Um... You'll see..." Josh mumbled. In the grey murky distance, they could see the streaks of green and blue-white clashing and chasing each other.

"And this is Thanatos's third time around!" Pit noted.

_"Thanatos is a bit of a... Special case," _Hades explained. _"He is the God of Death after all. So he gets perks, like evil powers and health insurance. And free soda."_

"Aw, I want free soda!" Angie complained. Thanatos almost flew into her but she flew out of the way.

_"Ressurected from the dead? That's **some** health insurance," _Palutena commented. Thanatos whizzed past them again.

"I gotta admit- He's fast! Must be all that free soda," Pit noticed.

_"Lovely little Phosphora's no slouch in the fighting department either," H_ades complimented.

_"Ugh, will you **stop** trying to butter up all the ladies? It's gross," _Palutena spat.

_"There's nothing wrong with compliments," _Viridi defended. _"But Commander Phosphora must also be respected for her power!"_

_"Anyways, just keep after Phosphora and Thanatos," _Palutena ordered. _"It's great how they're wearing each other out like this! I mean who knows? You might have to fight them both at the same time."_

_"Well, we all know how that would end," _Viridi scoffed.

_"Almost makes you take **pity** on **Pitty**," _Hades taunted, making Pit grit his teeth_. "Thannypoo, are you OK?"_

"Oh yes, just **peachy**!" He replied.

"Doesn't look like it," Josh mumbled.

_"That's because Phosphora combines the depeachifying power and speed of lightning!" _Viridi explained proudly. The two streaks of light continued to chase each other, and Phosphora clashed into Thanatos, taking him down.

"Finishing blow!" She declared.

"Aaah! Farewell cryyyyy!" He yelled as he flew off into the distance.

_"Bravo! Bravo!"_ Viridi cheered.

_"Oh me oh my. Now whatever shall I do?" _Hades asked, mocking despair.

"She really brought the thunder!" Pit complimented.

"But isn't she the Goddess of Lightning or something?" Angie asked.

_"Whatever," _Hades said in a sassy(ish) voice. _"We'll just keep fighting without someone giving orders."_

_"Are you saying it makes no difference whether your troops have a leader?" _Palutena asked.

_"They're all idiots," _He answered nonchalantly._ "Seriously, I don't even know if they even have actual brains."_

"That's nice..." Crystal muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Where's Phosphora?" Pit asked.

_"She must be recharging after her battle with Thanatos," _Palutena guessed. The blue spark of electricity passed by them. _"Now's your chance. Let's hit her before she fully recovers. We may not have the best dental plan, but justice is on our side!" _Following Palutena's orders, Crystal struck at the blue electricity.

"Now it's **OUR** turn to bring the thunder!" Pit cheered.

_"Phosphora is in the middle of these clouds."_

"Persistent, aren't we?" Phosphora asked, firing balls of electricity at them. They headed into the storm, avoiding all the lightning bolts striking at them, but they steered out of the way.

_"Hold up the best you can. Phosphora is definitely up this way."_

"Nope. There's nobody here," Phosphora lied.

"We can hear you, ya know..." Josh mumbled. They continued flying through the whirlwind and finally flew out, a golden floating temple in the distance.

_"This is the Thundercloud Temple," _Palutena informed them. _"It's been abandoned since ancient times."_

"Here already?" Phosphora asked. "I didn't even have a chance to take a shower!"

"Too bad!" Pit growled. They inched closer to the temple, and a lightning bolt fired at them from the top of one of the towers.

_"I guess she's not completely spent after her battle with Thanatos," _Palutena guessed.

"It's just one fight after another! Today is **not** my day," Phosphora complained. "The fortune Mistress Viridi read me didn't paint a very good picture either."

"Wait... Viridi reads fortunes?" Pit asked, dodging more lightning strikes.

_"I wonder what other services she offers," _Palutena questioned aloud.

"Anyway, it's on!" Pit declared, flying towards the tower.

"Looking forward to it!" Phosphora challenged.

"Wait for us!" Angie cried, flying after him.

* * *

Pit skidded to a stop as he landed on the ground. _"It looks like Phosphora is powering this place. You'll need to cut off the supply," _Palutena told them. The walls seem to be electrified, which was proven true when Angie touched it.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, getting shocked by the wall. She sucked on her injured finger for a little. They headed up a flight stairs and down a corridor onto an elevator.

"This would be way easier if my sandals were rubber," Pit noted.

_"It's not **my** fault you conduct electricity so well!" _Phosphora giggled.

"We'll see who's laughing when I shut the power down," Pit retorted. They headed off the elevator and into a room with the Forces of Nature and a thundercloud. Crystal started firing at the thundercloud, while Josh and Angie took on the enemies. After the thundercloud disappeared, the door unlocked and they continued on. They destroyed a passing train car and picked up some of its contents.

_"Go right on ahead," _Phosphora said calmly.

"What's with all the calmness?" Josh asked, a bit calm.

_"What do I care? This isn't my place," _She answered nonchalantly.

_"So you're basically squatting in this abandoned temple," _Palutena summed up flatly. _"Dignified."_

_"Not squatting. **Repurposing**!" _Phosphora corrected in a sing-song voice. _"Besides, I'll be out of here before too long."_

"And why's that?" Pit asked.

_"Because the free-spirited Phosphora isn't one to put down roots," _Viridi answered for Phosphora. _"Like a hobo. Anyways, I've been busy with the Underworld Army, so I've asked her to defeat you."_

"I'd like to see her try," Pit scoffed after destroying another train car.

_"Oh what **bluster**! What **bravado**! I guess I can't back down now!" _Phosphora exclaimed, gushing with flattery. The four headed down a couple of ledges that led to the next room and down a flight of stairs.

_"Phosphora's recharging in the Thundercloud Temple's center," _Palutena told them. _"You'll have to be quick and get to her before she's ready for you." _

"Absolutely, Lady Palutena!" Pit agreed, heading up a walkway.

_"Absolutely Lady Palutena!" _Phosphora mocked in an imitation of Pit's voice. _"You're such a yes man, Pit. Good thing you're cute." _Pit's cheeks turned a shade of scarlet as they jumped onto a grind rail. Josh was snickering quietly as Crystal and Angie glanced at each other, confused.

"You're... You're not just making fun of me now, are you?" Pit asked.

_"Aw, you're turning red! That's even **cuter**!" _Phosphora gushed. Pit's cheeks got even redder by this comment, and by now Josh was howling with laughter.

"Oh my gosh, I might actually fall off this grind rail if this keeps up!" Josh laughed.

_"Don't mind Pit. He embarrasses easily," _Palutena apologized for Pit.

_"Oh, don't give it a second thought... **Ma'am**," _Phosphora replied. Josh stopped laughing abruptly.

"Uh-Oh..." He muttered, eyes wide.

_"Did you just call me '**ma'am**'?" _Palutena asked. _"Are you trying to start something?"_

_"You're right. I'm sorry, you're **MUCH** too young to be called 'ma'am'," _Phosphora apologized, although she didn't sound very sorry.

_"You know as well as I do the lifespan of Gods," _Palutena snapped. _"And how about you? What's your age?"_

_"I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's!" _Both Goddesses said at the same time. They entered a room with round platform sparking with electricity.

"This will probably end up badly," Josh guessed.

_"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little self, Josh. I'll be fine," _Phosphora assured.

"... Pretty little self?" He questioned, cheeks flushing a little and eyes becoming a little dreamy.

"Just ignore her, she's always flirting with boys," Crystal said with the roll of an eye.

_"Looks like someone's jealous," _Phosphora teased. Crystal halted to a stop right before she got on the platform in the middle.

"I am **NOT** jealous!" Crystal spat, blushing a little. Phosphora giggled again.

_"Of course you aren't." _Josh blinked and his vision cleared. Seeing Crystal pretending not to be jealous, he only blushed even more.

"Um... As much as I enjoy your kindness, and as much as I hate to break it to you but... I'm taken," Josh replied. "Sorry."

_"Ooh, who's the lucky girl? Angie? Or what about Crystal? It must be her! That's why she was so jealous!" _Phosphora guessed eagerly.

"Sorry, but no." Angie said, pushing a ball in the room into the hole. This caused the air vent in the middle's power to increase.

"What?! I told you, I'm not jealous! And I am-" Josh clamped his hand over Crystal's mouth to cut her off.

"Yes! Crystal and I are... Y'know, a thing!" Josh lied again.

"What?!" Crystal cried through Josh's mouth.

"Really?" Pit asked.

"Ya didn't tell me?" Angie asked, believing him.

"Just pretend," Josh whispered to Crystal. "I don't want her flirting with me! So please?" Crystal sighed and brushed Josh's hand aside.

"Yeah," Crystal agreed, going along with the play. She pushed another ball into another hole. "He and I are dating."

"How come you never told us? Plus, what if you're lying?" Angie asked, bombarding them with questions. "That would suck."

"Because..." Crystal stood up on her toes and pecked Josh on the cheek. His face turned even redder "There. Believe me now?" Angie squealed and started fanning herself.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "You two are soooo cute!"

"Right..." Crystal mumbled, pushing the third ball into a hole. They headed onto the air vent and got pushed up into the air, landing on the third level of the tower.

"So basically we can go higher depending on the strength of the air current," Pit summarized.

_"Brains **AND** brawn. He's the full package!" _Phosphora complimented. They picked up the two grenades and chucked them at a Clobberer. They avoided the electrical currents and destroyed yet another generator, causing a hole in the ground to appear.

_"I set up a grind rail-," _Palutena started

"Wow!" Pit interrupted, cruising along the grind rail.

_"Grind rails huh? Well **ladida**!" _Phosphora scoffed. _"Wish **we** had the budget for grind rails..." _They hopped off the grind rail and continued on the path along the side of the tower. There were two Mimicuties (ARGH!) that were luckily defeated, and they headed up a jump pad.

_"Phosphora is up ahead."_

_"Here so soon?" _Phosphora asked. They headed into the door, ready to face the Queen of Lightning.

* * *

Up above floated Phosphora. She had short blond hair with orange tips, a white top that revealed her stomach, a blue scarf, white shorts, and black boots. She crossed her legs. "Hello there!" She greeted, summoning a ball of lightning.

"Attention, pet of the Goddess of Annoying! You'd better sharpen your **CLAWS**!" Angie calls out, bring forth her claws as she said that. "We are the Angels of Palutena, Goddess of Light and-" Phosphora zapped lightning at Angie's feet.

"Mistress Viridi **DID** say you'd be extra-annoying," Phosphora said. "But enough blabbity-blab. Now let's get to the main act!" She fired a ball of lightning, starting off the fight. Angie dodged out of the way, causing it to landing in front of Josh's feet.

"Woah!" He yelled.

"My skin feels all tingly!" Pit exclaimed, trying not to get zapped by Phosphora's lightning.

"The air in here is electrified," Phosphora explained, firing more balls of lightning at him. "It's good for your complection, doncha know?" Beams of lightning streaked from the sky to the ground.

_"Just look at them go!" _Viridi exclaimed.

_"And I thought fighting outside was exciting!" _Hades added. _"But it looks like the real action is here!"_ Phosphora fired pink lightning at them, brushing past Pit's hair.

_"They don't stand a chance!" _Viridi taunted.

_"Glad you're enjoying the show, oh divine peanut gallery," _Palutena thanked.

"I, for one, am honored to have you all in the audience," Phosphora agreed. She dashed quickly up to Crystal, sparking with electricity, but Crystal took the chance to strike at her.

"And I, for one, am honored to take you down!" Crystal declared, striking at her. She shot green flame-like electricity at them, and it crashed to the ground. She darted around the area and made a large forcefield made of electricity. After that disappeared, Pit fired at her, defeating her.

"Did you see that thunder?!" Pit asked.

"Uh, no. 'Cause you can't **see** thunder!" She retorted. She crashed to the ground, clutching her stomach. "I take back what I said. You're not cute at all!" She disappeared in a flash of white light.

"We're coming for you next, Viridi!" Pit declared. The place started to crumble apart.

_"This place is going back to the dogs without lovely little Phosphora," _Hades taunted.

_"Smarm it up while you still can, Hades. We'll be after **YOU** next!" _She summoned them back up in a flash of light.

**But wait, the chapter's not over yet!**

"Crystal," Josh said back at Skyworld. "That kiss back at the Thundercloud Temple... I mean... I know it wasn't much... And you were kinda pretending so Phosphora would get off my back... Did you-" Crystal smirked and kissed Josh on the lips. Josh's eyes widened.

"Night, Josh. We've got a long day tommorow." And she headed off, leaving Josh grinning like and idiot, blushing like heck.

**Haha, yep! That happened! This also marks the end to Part 2: New Foes. Now for Part 3: Alien Invaders!**

**Next time- ALIENS! OH NOES!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	22. Rise of the planet Aurums

***spits out water I was currently drinking* Holy crap! Over 90 views in 2 days for the last chapter?! Thanks so much, guys! :D So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 21- Rise of the planet Aurums

This time around, Pit had the Divine Bow, Crystal had the Knuckle Staff, Josh had the Pudgy Palm, and Angie had the Shock Orbitars.

"Ugh... I'm.. so... sleepy..." He trudged up to the door and fell through.

"Got him!" Crystal said catching him before he fell. The scenery was filled with mountains and the sky was a light grey.

_"Sorry to drag you out so early, but we've got an emergency."_

"I don't mind!" Josh said happily, grinning from ear to ear.

_"We have a **BIG** problem. Bigger than all of us gods." _A giant black spaceship came into view.

"Huh?!" Pit cried, snapping him out of zombie-mode. "What the heck is that?!" There were green beams of light coming out of it, stealing the Earth's riches. "It's ransacking the Earth!" They looked up and saw white, triangle-shaped objects fly up to them. Crystal fired at them, and in a couple shots, they bursted into a bunch of pixels. Unfortunately, this caused lasers started to appear out of nowhere and fire at the four.

"They're firing at us!" Pit cried.

_"I'm not even sure what **THEY** are!" _More triangle shaped enemies came at them, but they were quickly defeated as well.

_"They seemed organized, but who's giving the orders?"_

"Maybe they're a new unit of the Forces of Nature?" Pit guessed.

_"Come on now. Do they look '**natural**' to you?!" _Virdi spat.

"Vi-" Pit started.

_"Morning, lovebirds!" _Hades greeted.

"Lovebirds? Where?" Angie asked.

_"I wasn't referring to you, Punny Bunny. I was talking to Roselin and Cryssie," _Hades replied. Crystals cheeks turned a shade of scarlet, along with Josh's.

"Don't tell me you two are behind this!" Pit cried.

_"Sadly, no, though I applaud any and all violence directed towards you," _Hades answered.

_"Plus, you should know that I'd **NEVER** work with Hades," _Viridi added. _"In fact, I was about to destroy him when they suddenly appeared!"_

_"No, they saved **her** at the last minute," _Hades corrected.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Angie gushed. "I find more romance than humor in this story! Seriously, Mudkip, change the genre!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world where stories are created, I facepalm myself and grit my teeth. "Angie, please stop breaking the fourth wall..."

* * *

"Anyways, you don't know what they are?" Pit asked.

_"I'm sure know-it-all Palutena is just **dying** to illuminate us," _Hades responded.

_"Unfortunately, I don't know any more than you do," _Palutena retorted. _"I can only tell you that they're not from our world."_

"You mean they're... Invaders from **space**?!" Pit exclaimed. They flew in closer towards the ship.

_"They're not just invaders. This swarm is harvesting whole sections of the earth!" _Viridi growled._ "They're like bees taking pollen back to whatever hive they call home."_

_"Not to quibble over details, but I think locusts are a better analogy," _Hades corrected. _"But whatever they are they must be stopped. Earth is **MY** flower to plunder, not theirs!"_

_"Do I have to do everything around here?" _Viridi groaned. _"Forces of Nature, drop the hammer!"_

"At least she isn't calling them her 'children'," Josh commented.

_"I guess we Underworlders will get in the mix," _Hades agreed. _"Shoot anything that moves!"_

"Still can't get along, I see," Pit noted.

_"Just do what you can and try to stay out of the mix of things," _Palutena ordered. They fired at all the new, unknown enemies and explored the top of a spaceship. It was pretty organized, y'know, for a spaceship.

_"These things are tough!" _Viridi exclaimed.

_"But what are they?" _Palutena questioned.

"HAHAHAHA!" A new voice laughed.

"Huh?!" Pit asked. A flaming figure flew up to them, taking out enemies as he went.

"Villains are no match for **Pyrrhon**!" The figure, Pyrrhon, declared proudly, punching another enemy.

_"Pyrrhon? The sun god Pyrrhon?" _Palutena asked.

"The one and only!" He responded.

"This wacko's the sun god?" Pit asked.

_"Well that's what he calls himself anyways!" _Virdi scoffed.

"Ah! So you're all together!" Pyrrhon observed. "Good! Pyrrhon loves a party!"

_"Listen, do you know anything about these enemies?" _Palutena asked.

"Of course!" He answered. "They're the Aurum, and this passel of floating islands is just one of their bases."

_"Just **ONE** of their bases?" _Hades questioned in disbelief. _"How much hell **do** they have to raise?"_

"Let me drop a little knowledge on you," Pyrrhon told them.

_"Oh, goody," _Viridi muttered flatly.

"It's all in the Book of Divine Prophecy, chapter 84, section 3," He said. "Beckoned by destruction and corruption, the Aurum are born from and return to nothing. They travel across the galaxy to swallow up the heavens, land, and seas."

_"I don't remember that passage," _Viridi denied.

"I'll break it down for you godlings. The Aurm are gonna eat the entire earth!" Pyrrhon summarized. "But stow your fear. Pyrrhon has a delivery, and the return address is justice."

"Um... Is it safe to trust this nutcase?" Angie asked.

_"Well..."_

_"You know things are dire if **THAT'S** the guy we're listening to!" _Virdi scoffed.

"Fear the wrath of my pyroblasters, space weirdos!" Pyrrhon yelled, punching through more enemies. "HAHAHAHA! **Kablooey**! **Kablammy**!"

"So true..." Josh sighed.

_"Yes... Let's just let Pyrrhon take care of this..." _Palutena said uneasily. Her confidence returned as she said- _"We'll take the other side of the islands!"_

"Fair enough," Crystal shrugged and headed down a chasm which led to the other side. Their were blue lights surrounding the area, and when they got to the other side, about everything was a shade of aquamarine.

"This is out of control!" Pit cried.

_"The Aurum are blowing up the earth and then taking the pieces for themselves!" _Virdi growled.

"If they're like need, what are they doing with it all? Making honey?" Pit asked.

"That'd be nice, but no," Crystal answered.

_"Viridi, it was you and Hades who lured the Aurum to our world," _Palutena accused.

_"**What**?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" _Viridi screeched.

_"Well, Pyrrhon said they're beckoned by destruction and corruption," _Palutena recalled. _"They were likely drawn here by the war between the Underworld and nature."_

_"Convenient how you've forgotten **YOUR** tiff with the Underworld," _Virdi retorted.

"Convienient how **YOU** forgot your Reset Bombs visible from space!" Pit scoffed.

_"**You**! Zip it!" _Virdi snapped. _"The_ _Aurum are the aggressors here! **We're** the victims!"_

_"You're absolutely right. Like it or not, we're on the same side now," _Palutena agreed. They flew in closer to another floating island, one that actually looked like a real city.

_"We're heading towards the center of the Aurum Islands," _Palutena informed them. _"That tower is the key to stopping all devastation. Prepare for land battle."_

"Down with the freaky aliens!" Angie cheered and they headed in.

* * *

The four landed on their feet in what seemed to be a futuristic world.

"Woah!" Angie cried. "This takes place in the future!"

_"Actually no. The Aurum must have stolen materials from all over to build this place," _Virdi spat.

_"I wonder how many other planets were harvested to make it..." _Palutena muttered worriedly.

"Most likely alot," Crystal guessed, shooting at a square-shaped Aurum. "Give or take a planet or two.

"For being patched together, everything seems pretty structures," Pit noticed.

_"If the Aurum are like bees, that's no surprise. Bees are orderly colonies," _Palutena replied. The four headed across a now lowered platform. _"Likewise, the Aurum seem to act like one. And I doubt these drones have any free will."_

"So lots of attacking, no soul. Hm..." Angie mumbled, firing at some sort of spherical Aurum. "Wait, then who's the leader? We can't have a level without a boss!"

"Yeah!" Pit agreed. "He'd be like 'Muah ha ha ha! I've been waiting for you four!'"

"You sure it'd be a he?" Josh asked. "It could be an 'it', y'know. We **are** talking about aliens."

_"Aww, poor Pit. Are you feeling lonely?" _Virdi teased. _"Because I can arrange one of my commanders to keep you company!"_

"Heh heh..." Pit laughed. "I was just kidding. I'm fine! I've got these three with me anyways!"

"Aw, thanks Pit!" Angie gushed. She took down an Aurum-Wall (or whatever you call them) and it lowered into the ground.

"Y'know I could just go 'woo hoo' and fly over all these enemies," Pit suggested, destroying a Plixel, dispersing into a bunch of pixels.

_"You know I can't enable the power of flight right after you've used it," _Palutena reminded.

"I know..." Pit muttered.

"Couldn't we just give him a lift?" Angie asked, picking up some sushi.

_"Nah. He's too heavy."_

"Hey!"

_"Sheesh, talk about passive aggressive," _Viridi spat. They headed towards to another area, which was more of an indoors area. They headed up a jump pad and walked towards a treasure chest, which actually was a-

"NABBIT! It's a Mimicutie!" Crystal scowled, immediately firing at it.

_"An elevator into a torture chamber. Convienient!" _Viridi complimented.

_"Hades, you put that treasure box there, didn't you?" _Palutena asked flatly.

_"Me? I would **NEVER**!" _Hades lied dramatically.

_"That's strange..." _Virdi muttered.

_"Could the Aurum have brought it here?" _Palutena wondered aloud. Crystal sighed and facepalmed herself at the gullibility of the Goddesses. They headed up a cliff and jumped down, landing directly in a hot spring.

"Ah! I'm feelin' the healin'!" Pit cheered.

_"I hope for your sake that's a hot spring and not some other kind of... **Puddle**," _Virdi said. Angie giggled as they headed out of the hot spring.

"Silly Viridi! Aliens don't piss!" She quietly added "I think..."

"Hey look! An Exo Tank!" Pit exclaimed in another area, hopping in.

_"Hey look! Who cares?"_ Hades retorted.

_"It doesn't make sense..." _Virdi questioned.

_"I certainly didn't put it there," _Palutena said.

"Might as well use it!" Pit shrugged and continued charging into Aurums. He headed into the next room, which had a ramp.

_"You're gon-na fa-all! You're gon-na fa-all!" _Virdi taunted in a sing-song voice.

"... Seriously?" Pit asked. He drove through a track and headed towards another treasure chest.

_"There's another treasure chest," _Palutena told them.

_"All hail the Goddess of Obvious," _Viridi muttered flatly. Turns out it was another Mimicutie.

"Oh, come on!" Josh cried, firing at it (or her).

_"What elegance! What grace! What **disturbing** brutality!" _Hades complimented.

"Ya got disturbing right!" Crystal agreed. They took it out and headed towards a lift platform.

_"I placed a grind rail for you," _Palutena said. _"Although it didn't turn out exactly as I hoped. It got a little... Weird."_

"Not a problem! I eat weird for breakfast!" Pit declared.

"So food off the ground is your definition of weird?" Angie asked. "Or is it Palutena's cooking (A/N: Reference to the KIU Anime episode: Palutena's Revolting Dinner)?" They hopped onto the grind rail, noticing all the orderly twists and turns, like they were riding a square.

"Strange..." Josh muttered. "Yet orderly. It's like the Aurums are the symbols of OCD." They jumped off and headed down an elevator platform. They continued down a path towards a tower.

"So we just keep going?" Pit wondered uneasily.

_"I'm picking up high energy readings from the base of the tower," _Palutena replied. _"You can head there... I think."_

_"Aww, sounds like someone's losing her nerve!" _Hades teased. _"I guess I'd better step in! Get in here, boys! It's time for some Underworld Army action!" _The Underworld Troops swarmed the area, but both the Aurum Troops and the Underworld Forces were taken down at the same time, thanks to the four angels. _"Well, that didn't go very well."_

_"I think we should just leave this to these four," _Viridi decided.

"Oh sure. Do you want us to pick up your dry cleaning as well?" Pit asked sarcastically.

"And would you like some fries and a drink with that order?" Angie inputed dully.

_"Now, now," _Palutena chided. _"Virdi has faith in you. And so do I. I know you can handle it!"_

"I'll do my best!" Pit promised. He then added quietly- "But only for you."

_"Pit certainly is devoted to you, Palutena," _Viridi observed.

_"Only because she squeezes his head wreath when he doesn't follow orders," _Hades said smugly. Then again, everything he says is smug.

_"You mean, like **THIS**?" _Palutena asked.

"Nonono!" Pit cried. "You'll squeeze my brains out!" The three others couldn't help stifle some giggles, and Pit sighed. "Ugh, why do I always fall for that?"

_"Hahaha!"_ Virdi snickered._ "Nicely done!"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Who knew Pretty Palutena possessed a sense of humor?" _Hades asked.

"Hmph. Very funny," Pit scowled. They continued down the path, taking out more Aurum Troops as they went, jumping down a couple of ledges. They came across a purple platform, healed up, and headed down an elevator platform.

* * *

A red core in the middle with golden shields twirling around it was in the center of the area. "So that's why I need to destroy?" Pit asked.

_"Only one way to find out!" _Hades answered.

"... So we just shoot the nonshielded spots?" Angie asked.

_"Pretty much." _Palutena answered.

_"Your kids get an A for effort," _Hades complimented sarcastically.

_"I don't know what I'd do without them!" _Palutena admitted.

"Aw, thanks!" Pit gushed, summoning a mega laser at the red core. "You're the reason I go fighting every day!"

_"It seems we have a little mutual-admiration society here," _Virdi said.

_"Isn't that sweet. And by 'sweet', I mean **DISGUSTING**!" _Hades spat.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, plot-twister!" Angie scowled and fired shock waves at the core. "Back to the topic on hand-" She fired once more, and the core broke down. "Done!"

_"Let's see what happens!" _Hades exclaimed excitedly. The core exploded, sending an explosion so vast it covered all the Aurum Islands, sending them crumbling. Pyrrhon swooped in and picked Pit up, the other three flying after them.

"You alright there citizens?" He asked.

"A-OK!" Pit assured.

_"Thanks for your help, Pyrrhon! But let's regroup!" _Pit and the others were summoned back to Skyworld out of Pyrrhon's arms.

* * *

"Pyrrhon senses danger. And now...

Pyrrhon sees it."

**Next time- More Aurum-y fun!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	23. They really are like bees!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 22- They really are like bees!

"Heading out!" Pit had the Electroshock Arm, Crystal had the Bear Claws, Josh had the Hewdraw Club, and Angie had the Predator Cannon. "Whoa-oa!" They got sucked out of the door and into the purplish-brown clouds.

_"The Aurum have been weakened, but not defeated. We need to destroy their fleet next," _Palutena informed them.

"Understood!" Pit agreed. "That fleet's going down!" They flew through the blue-black spaceships, firing at any green weak spots exposed, which exploded them.

"Geez, there's a heck loada ships!" Angie noted, firing at another.

_"Well, yes. There are battleships, cruisers, destroyers, kayaks..." _Palutena listed.

"That's obviously not what Angie meant. She was talking about the Aurum," Crystal corrected.

_"True. There are a lot of them. It might be best to get you out," _Palutena worriedly said.

_"Now why would you want to do that?" _Hades laughed. _"Where you pinheads see adversity, I see opportunity!"_

"Hades!" Pit growled.

_"For example, this battleship looks like it could use a good home," _Hades continued, ignoring Pit. _"Now's your chance, minions! It's **lootin**' time!" _A swarm of Monoeyes invaded the Aurum ships, doing whatever Hades wanted them to do there.

_"The Underworld certainly is enthusiastic when it comes to thieving," _Palutena commented. They flew in closer to the main ship itself.

_"Up there is where the Aurum ships are being hatched."_

"Don't ya mean built?" Pit asked.

_"Sorry. I keep thinking of Aurum as a bee colony. And if their smaller troops are drones, their ships are killer bees. We need to target the source of the problem."_

"There better be no Aurum queen..." Pit muttered. They avoided the green balls of fire flying toward them, getting closer to the spherical ship.

_"**Hey**! Am I the only one paying attention here?" _Virdi whined. _"Look! Those Aurum troops are just rip-offs of Underworld enemies!" _She was right. There were technical versions of Monoeyes and such.

_"That would explain those Treausure Boxes and Exo Tanks," _Palutena concluded.

_"Full disclosure- The Mimicuties were from yours truly," _Hades said.

"It was you!" Pit growled.

_"What, you don't like gifts, Pitty Pat?" _Hades asked. Pit huffed as they flew towards the floating island and into a lower area. Avoiding all the lasers, electrical columns, and Monoeye knock-offs, they managed their way through.

_"None of these battleships seem to have a helm," V_irdi noticed.

_"And I'm not detecting any life forms on the ships either," _Palutena added.

_"Something **HAS** to be controlling them," _Viridi guessed. An Aurum spaceship controlled by Underworld Troops flew by them.

_"We are from outer space..." _Hades said in a monotone voice.

_"Yes, yes. You're hilarious." _They flew in closer to the main ship, taking out as many other minor ships as they could.

_"We've arrived at the Aurum Hive. There's just one problem," _Palutena told them.

"Oh, great. What is it?" Pit groaned.

_"There doesnt seem to be any way in," _She replied.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

_"Nope. Not a single entrance."_

"So busting us in is out of the question?" Angie asked.

_"Yep."_

"Dangit..." She sighed.

_"There's a shield to protect the ships on their way out," _Viridi informed them.

"But... You always find a way in, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed, ignoring Viridi. "So now what? We just go home and order a pizza? And go play Super Smash Bros?"

_"I **DO** have a coupon... And Super Smash Bros doesn't seem to bad..." _Palutena teasingly agreed.

_"You two have more pedestrian tastes than I expected," _Virdi muttered.

_"Don't curse the darkness! Light a candle!" _Hades exclaimed joyfully. _"When freaky aliens give you lemons, make **freaky alien lemonade**!" _The hijacked ship flew in. _"Like this!" _The hijacked ship crashed into the yellow barrier, creating a hole for them to go through.

_"That. Was. Awesome," _Virdi whispered in awe.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Crytal ordered and flew past the ship into the barrier.

"Wait up!" Josh cried and flew in after her. Pit and Angie flew in as well. Inside, it was flaming hot and everything was fiery red.

"Woah! Hot hot hot hot HOT!" Pit exclaimed as they flew to the ground of the hive.

* * *

"Aurum Hive, huh?" Angie asked, looking around the silvery metallic area. "They really are like bees!" They went past a door and an alarm sounded off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh shoot..." Josh muttered.

_"You must have set off an alarm," _Palutena guessed.

_"Maybe you tripped the smell sensors," _Viridi insulted. _"Though the Aurum probably use more high-tech ways of detecting intruders. Like... A brain wave scanner or something."_

_"No. It was probably their smell," _Palutena corrected.

"Hey!" Josh complained. They took out all the triangle-shaped Aurums and continued on.

_"On the bright side, crashing the ship into the barrier took out some of the Underworld Troops AND the Aurum Troops," _Virdi said.

_"I am thankful for that bit of good news," _Palutena thanked.

_"Um, you're welcome?" _Hades replied uncertainly. Crystal shot a Monoeye-Knockoff, killing it off.

_"I'm against this place. It's so cold and sterile," _Virdi commented.

"Oh, I don't know. It's nothing a lava lamp and a few posters couldn't fix," Pit suggested. He took down an Aurum-Jar-Knockoff, heading up a path, the other three following him carefully. They headed across some laser-blades and avoided getting ran over by some Aurum-Train-Cars (Knockoffs), destroying more walls and Aurum troops with melee attacks. They headed down an elevator platform and into a hot spring.

_"Hold on. This is an Aurum hot spring. You don't know if it's dangerous," _Viridi cautioned.

"Dangerous? Come on. I've spent the entire game getting shot at," Pit scoffed.

"Silly Viridi!" Angie giggled. "Hot springs aren't dangerous!" They headed back onto the original path, where an Aether Ring awaited them, which Pit jumped into.

_"That's probably another Aurum knock-off," _Viridi guessed.

"I don't care! I'm gonna use it anyways! I'm an angel, and this is how we get things done!" Pit declared.

_"No, that's how scavengers get things done," _Viridi retorted. _"Are you guys buzzards or something?"_

_"Now, now. I think we can agree that they're not buzzards," _Palutena corrected. _"Although I have seen Pit eat some questionable things of the ground."_

"Hey!" Pit protested. A smile lit up on Angie's face, knowing what was next. "Floor ice cream gives you health!" Pit said.

"**FLOOR ICE CREAM**!" Angie cheered. They caught a jumping treasure box and a conveyor belt with sushi, passing all the moving walls and heading down a passageway. Afterwords, Pit headed out and continued on by foot, only to have more Monoeye-Knockoffs come. Crystal clawed at the Monoeye-Knockoffs, causing them to disappear into a bunch of hearts. There was another (very oriented) grind rail waiting for them. They hopped on, being bombarded by tons of Aurums. All of a sudden, a troop of the Forces of Nature came along, taking out any Aurums.

_"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not here to help you,"_ Viridi snarled. _"It's just in my best interest to keep you alive for now!" _Angie smirked as they glided along the grind rail. As they headed off, they were greeted by their last line of defense: a gauntlet of enemies.

"Take that!" Crystal growled, clawing at all of them. Pit fired electrical shocks at the Aurums, and soon they were all gone. And with that, they headed in.

* * *

A golden core was all there was in the room, floating in the middle of the room.

"So this must be the generator," Josh guessed. "It's pretty bright!" Pit dashed up to it, ready to jump, but landed on a grind rail.

"Woah!" He cried, sliding along. Crystal sighed and hopped onto the grind rail as well, Angie and Josh following close behind. Every time they passed the generator, they struck at it, weakening it. They heard a familiar laughter.

"Pyrrhon?" Pit asked.

"Looks like you could use a hand there, little angels!" He said, flying his flaming body into the generator. "The heroic hand of justice!"

"Thanks..." Crystal muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, no," Pit refused.

"Try my pyroweaponry on for size!" Pyrrhon offered, ignoring Pit and Crystal. Unfortuaetly, Pyrrhon only caused the generator to become more defensive, shields now surrounding it. Parts of it were still exposed.

"Nice!" Crystal spat. Josh sighed and struck at the generator.

"HAHAHAHA!" Pyrrhon laughed. "That's to say, oops. My bad."

"'My bad?' That's all you have to say?!" Pit cried.

"No, I have one more message to impart to you," He told him. "I wish you luck! You'll need it."

"Thanks..." Angie mumbled under her breath, firing shots at the exposed parts of the generator.

"And with that, I must leave you! Until we meet again!" Pyrrhon said, flying off.

"..." Angie stared flatly at him as he left, only to realize she was nearing closer to the generator. She fired at it again, causing it to deactivate.

_"Let's get back." _Just as the place crumpled apart and exploded, Palutena pulled them back to Skyworld.

* * *

"And now... On to the Aurum Brain..."

**Next time- The Aurum Brain!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	24. Betrayed!

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 23- Betrayed?!

"Let's finish the Aurum once and for all!" Pit had the Ancient Staff, Crystal had the Gemini Orbitars, Josh had the Great Reaper Palm, and Angie had the Pandora Claws equipped on her.

"Does it bother you that you're having some of Pandora's remains on you?" Josh asked Angie. She shook her head and smiled, causing Josh to shrug.

_ "Commencing Underworld assault on the Aurum Central Nervous System!" _Hades announced, Underworld Troops flying in, except they weren't trying to kill the four angels.

_"Children! Our final target is the brains behind this operation! The Aurum Brain!" _Viridi ordered, Forces of Nature flying into the scene as well.

"Sun God Pyrrhon on the scene!" Pyrrhon greeted flying in and firing at Aurum troops. "Now with added Pyro Cannon action!"

_"With all us gods- er, and Pyrrhon- united, the Aurum Brain doesn't stand a chance," _Palutena predicted.

"It's kinda crazy! The biggest egos in the universe working together?" Pit asked in disbelief.

_"Drive the intruders back into space, minions!" _Hades told his troops.

_"We cannot lose! Our planet's very existence is on the line!" _Viridi said, clearly showing determination.

"Do your thing, Pyro Snake! **Shazammitylam**!" Pyrrhon yelled.

"Look's like we're all excited!" Angie cheered.

"More like we all lost it," Crystal corrected.

"Nah, I already lost it when we got here!" She replied. They flew above a giant city of sorts below.

"Woah! This place is gigantic!" Angie cried.

_"It houses the Aurum Brain, which controls every single Aurum unit," _Palutena informed.

"How'd you know?" Pit asked.

_"Oh, Pyrrhon told me."_

"That guy sure knows alot about the Aurums..." Pit said uncertainly.

"That's because I spend alot of time on Divinipedia," Pyrrhon explained (A/N: Fun fact! That's an actual site! It's the KI wiki. Quite reliable, really.)

"Divinipedia?" Pit asked suspiciously. "Send me the link."

"The time for learning has passed. Attack the Aurum Brain!" Pyrrhon declared. He flew past the four and closer to the Aurum center (or whatever you wanna call it), circling around it. Taking out all the Aurum troops nearby, they headed into a light blue passageway.

"This path will take us directly to the Aurum Brain," Pyrrhon told them. "Come on, angels! It's time to take this space junk to the space dump!" They avoided all the light green obstacles in the way, flying into a room with a light yellow sphere in the middle.

"Do your thing, angels! You know, your... **Shooting** thing!" Pyrrhon said.

"Our shooting thing... Right..." Crystal muttered, but obliged anyways, firing at the sphere. The four angels just kept their fire on the Aurum Brain, avoiding any enemies that got in their way.

"It's brain-frying time!" Pyrrhon declared, flying directly towards the Aurum Brain.

"What are you **doing**?!" Pit cried. Time seemed to slow down as Pyrrhon headed straight into the center of the Aurum Brain. A red light filled the room and the place started to shake.

_"Hold on guys! I'm getting you out of there!" _Palutena exclaimed, pulling Pit out of the room. Crystal, Josh, and Angie were hot on his wings. An explosion consumed the place.

"I swear, the Gods are insane!" Crystal growled, trying not to get burned by the ongoing explosion coming behind them. "It's like they're out to all kill us!"

"... To be fair, Crystal, they kinda are..." Josh mumbled. They finally got out of there, flying in the clouds now.

"What just happened?!" Pit cried. "Did Pyrrhon make it out?" He was answered by Pyrrhon's laughter.

"Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed crazily. His holographic figure appeared in front of the four angels. "Nicely done!"

"P-Pyrrhon?" Pit asked, eyes widening.

"Thanks to you, Pyrrhon has leveled up!" He replied. "I am now a Level Infinity Epic Super God... **Plus**!" Energy waves came out of him. "Ulimate power is now Pyrrhon's!"

"Are you crazy?!" Crystal gawked at the sight of Pyrrhon gloating, flexing his muscles.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" He summoned Aurum troops, except they were red instead of green. They were noticeably stronger as well. "HAHAHAHA! I'm pulling the Aurum strings now! Not even the combined power of the gods can stop me!"

_"Oh snap! Poor Pitty and Co. just got duped!" _Hades taunted.

_"This might not be the best time to rub salt in the wound..." _Viridi said.

"What kind of rat tricks an angel, Pyrrhon?!" Pit growled.

"What?! I can't hear you over all this **AWESOME**!" He answered loudly.

"Gah! Things are getting intense!" Angie exclaimed, summoning a rain of arrows on the Aurum troops.

_"So, anyone have any bright ideas on how to take him out?" _Hades asked nonchalantly.

_"I suppose we do have no choice," _Viridi sighed. _"This is it, my single remaining jewel." _A red flaming "comet" came crashing down to the Earth.

"Wait a sec, is that a **RESET BOMB**?!" Pit cried.

_"Time to let nature take it's course!" _The Reset Bomb crashed into the Aurum Brain center (I keep on changing names!), sending off red energy waves as an explosion orb appeared.

"This is out of control!" Pit exclaimed.

"Ya don't say, Sherlok?!" Crystal spat.

_"Haha! Who's awesome now, Pyrrhon?!" _Viridi laughed. Just as things were looking up for the four angels, the reddish-purple orb lit on fire and burned away.

"Is that all you got?" Pyrrhon challenged.

_"How could this happen?!"_

_"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the power of flight is running out," _Palutena said.

"I could carry him, but then I couldn't help fight and I also can't do that for long!" Angie added.

"So now what?!" Pit asked.

_"I'm sorry guys. I have to get you out of there." _The four looked up, expecting golden light to shine in, and it did. Although as soon as it came in, it disappeared. _"Oh no!"_

_"What's wrong?" _Viridi asked.

_"I can't extract them and I don't know why!" _She responded.

"That's because you don have an associate's degree in telepathic interference!" Pyrrhon bragged.

"What?!" Josh cried. Pit winced in pain.

"My wings are getting hot!" He cried.

_"I'm sorry! I can't carry you any farther!" _Palutena apologized. _"I have to cut off the power of flight!" _The red glow in Pit's wings disappeared, causing him to plummet down into the earth.

"PIT!" Josh and Angie yelled. Crystal swooped down and picked Pit up, since her weapons were basically floating around her.

"Don't drop me! Please! I never learned how to read!" He pleaded, eyes shut with terror. Crystal raised an eyebrow at him.

_"Ugh, pull yourself together!" _Viridi groaned. _"I've got you covered!" _A floating platform appeared under their feet, and Crystal landed softly on it, Josh and Angie flying against both sides of the platform held up by Nutskies.

_"Whew, I'm glad you're OK," _Palutena sighed in relief.

"But why'd you save me, Viridi? I don't get it," Pit asked.

_"There's nothing to get. Just shut your yapper and get ready to fight!" _Virdi snapped.

"Well, four angels, two on land, two still airborne, against the Sun God and some freaky aliens on a platform pulled by Nutskies... I say we're in good shape!" Angie recapped optimistically. Wave after wave of Aurums attacked them, but with all four's firepower they took each enemy out. But it still probably wasn't enough.

"This isn't much space to fight on..." Pit noticed.

_ "Picky picky! Maybe this will suit His_ _Majesty a little better,"_ Viridi retorted. More Nutskies came along, carrying even more platform space.

"Thanks! This is much better!" Pit thanked. Items, power ups, and food appeared on the ground. A ship approached the little platform, sucking it in, causing Angie and Josh to land on the platform ground.

"We're trapped!" Pit cried. A Kolma landed on the platform, attacking them.

_"Attention passengers! Those who fail to pay the fare must exit the vehicle!" _Hades announced. A battleship crashed into the platform, tilting it on its side. Another battleship came in, starting to crush the platform.

_"Ah yes, the old sandwich tactic. How delectable!" _Hades complimented.

_"Shut up, Hades!" _Virdi growled. _"Forces of Nature! Pull that platform up and out of there!" _Within a couple of seconds, they felt a boost and were lifted out of the battleship-sandwich.

"Hahaha! I see you're hard at work!" Pyrrhon observed. "Pyrrhon Creed #427: Hard work should always be rewarded! Which is why I got a present. For me. To destroy you. It's Pyroblaster time!" A red glow appeared and fired at the platform.

"Oh crap!" Josh yelled, hiding behind Crystal. She glanced at him.

"...Seriously?" She asked flatly. The shot hit the platform, a red burning sensation coming across them. Fortunately, the four angels were safe. Unfortunately, the Nutskies were not. Another platform appeared under their feet, this time pulled by Centurions.

"Glad to see you're safe, Captain!" One of the Centurions greeted.

"Never mind, two Centurions now!" Angie corrected.

"Alright, Josh and I will help ward off enemies. Pit and Angie, you two guard the Centurons and make sure they don't die," Crystal ordered.

"Aye, aye, Commander Crystal!" Angie grinned and saluted, firing at a rainbow-colored barrier, causing it to shatter. It was like this until a laser came along, destroying one of the Centurions.

"ANGIE! Be careful!" Crystal growled.

"Sorry I'm trying my best!" Angie yelped, dodging enemy fire.

_"Pyrrhon is right up ahead!" _Palutena told them.

"Halt. Halt," He said in a monotone voice. "Stay. Away."

"Does something seem a little... Off about Pyrrhon?" Pit asked.

"Nah, he's always like this!" Angie joked. They flew into the now red room where Pyrrhon and the Aurum Brain were.

"0111101000100111110010100..." Pyrrhon muttered in the same monotone voice.

"Pyrrhon! What are you doing?" Pit asked. "Are you really controlling the Aurum, Pyrrhon? Or are they controlling you?" He fired at a green light, destroying one connection the Aurum Brain.

"I... I... I... Will not be controlled..." Pyrrhon struggled to say. "(WE WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED.)" (Parentheses mean possessed-Pyrrhon is speaking.)

"Nice job, Captain Flare!" Crystal growled, destroying another connection to the Aurum Brain as they passed by one.

"(INTRUDERS MUST BE PURGED.)" Pyrrhon said. "(WE MUST CONSUME ALL.)"

_"Just like bugs, the Aurum are powerful as a swarm, but not very bright," _Hades assumed. Angie and Josh each took out a connection, leaving the brain only remaining. All four started to rapid-fire at the Aurum Brain, the room getting redder and brighter by each shot.

_"They're like moths, drawn to the flames of battle," _Palutena guessed. _"They only live to consume and destroy, like... Hungry moths."_

"(WE MUST MULTIPLY. WE MUST BE ALL.)" Crystal dodged his fireballs and shot at him again. Even though it wasn't for that purpose, Angie jumped up on the jump pad.

"**SHAZAMMITYLAM**!" Angie yelled, finishing him off.

"(RAAAR!)" Palutena pulled the platform out of the Aurum Brain center, quickly extracting them before it was too late.

Now the Aurum have been defeated.

But in the darkness, a new enemy lurks in the shadow, ready to attack...

**And this ends Part 3: Alien Invaders! Now for Part 4: Light turns dark! **

**Next time- The start of The Runaway Trio!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	25. RUN!

**Double Chapter Day! Then again, this one's pretty short... But important! VEEEERY IMPORTANT! So enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 24- RUN!

Crystal wandered aimlessly around Palutena's Temple. The week had been a pretty good week for her. They got Viridi on their side, along with her getting a deeper relationship with Josh. As a bonus as well, they had taken down the Aurum Troops. All of a sudden, she heard a voice that caused her to halt to a stop.

"Destroy anyone and anything who gets in your way, even if they're humans. Got it?"

It was Lady Palutena! Crystal's eyes widened. _Oh no... It's happening... _There was no response, but Crystal wasn't surprised by that. She quickly walked past Palutena's door, but unfortunately, she saw her.

"L-Lady Palutena!" She stammered. She knew exactly what was going on, and before Palutena could react, she immediately lunged herself at the Goddess.

One unarmed angel against the Goddess of Light. Hardly a fair fight. Especially when Pit shoved Crystal to the wall before she could even lay a single finger on her. Crystal crashed to the ground, and she felt something sharp against her chest. Pit had a light blue arrow pressed against her chest, coming from a weapon she knew all too well.

_The Sacred Bow of Palutena! _Crystal's eyes widened in fear. She was about to die! He was about to fire when a pink blast of energy hit him in the side, causing him to topple over.

"Angie on the scene!" Angie declared proudly, holding her Rose Staff. She tossed Crystal her Crystal Bow and her expression got serious. "We have to go. Now." Crystal nodded and scrambled to her feet. They started running before Pit could even start firing an arrow. They quickly jumped out of the temple, flying towards earth, the only place to go. Josh flew up to them, constantly looking behind them to make sure no one was following them.

Crystal took one last look at Palutena's Temple, then whispered softly to herself-

"Someone help us."

With no one to pray to, almost all hope seemed lost.

And no one was there to save them.

**I will actually make a story for what happens to Crystal, Angie, and Josh in the passing 3 years. But not right now. And also, despite three years passing, they're not gonna age to become like 20 years old. I have to comply with Nintendo logic.**

**Wow. Did I just say that?**

**And sorry, Crystal couldn't stop Palutena from the Chaos Kin, but she does stop something else from happening. NO I'M NOT TELLING YET!**

**Next time- Lord of the Ring!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	26. Me, myself, and Magnus

**Ok, new chapter! And Angie wants me to send a message to Lex-**

**_Dear Lex,_**

**_Of course I'm free tonight! Unless the author has me do something like- OW! What was that for Crystal?! Stop breaking the fourth wall? Fine. _**

**_Anyways, yeah, I'm free. Why I'd wanna spend my night with a moron like you when I could be doing something else like beating Count Bleck on Super Paper Mario is beyond me. So if you even think about it I'll hunt you down and clip your wings feather by sorry feather and use them to unlock achievements on Hades's achievement board._**

**_Thanks for reading this! :D_**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Angie :3_**

***Ahem* Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter- Me, myself, and Magnus

_"Uh..._

_Where am I?_

_Lady Palutena? Can you hear me?_

_Crystal? Josh? Angie?_

_The last thing I remember is defeating the Aurum. But then..._

_Hey, what's that? Is it... A ring?_

_My head is all kinds of foggy right now..._

_And why is the name Chaos Kin stuck in my brain?" _A hand grabbed the golden ring. _"Huh?_

_Whoa, whoa. What's happening? _

_Either I'm crazy or... I'M THE **RING**!_

_I can't just sit around, I have to try to do something!" _The hand, which belonged to a little girl, put the ring (Pit) on her finger. _"Ok... **Move**!" _The girl started walking.

_"She's moving! I'm... I'm moving her! So... I can control anyone who wears this ring? I hope she doesn't mind if I borrow her feet for a bit. I have to find out what happened. This isn't easy... It feels like I'm wearing a suit of armor. That's too small."_

He walked over to a nearby city, and noticed something in the sky. _"Hey! Are those Centurions? The town looks like it's in trouble. Lady Palutena must have sent troops __in to help. I'd better head there too and see if there's anything I can do. I hate to put this little girl in danger, but other people in this town might need help." _He continued walking towards the city, but the girl tripped and the ring rolled off her finger.

_"Oh no no no no no!" _A white and brown dog came by, sniffing around. It noticed the ring and picked it up.

_"I... Guess I'm a dog now. This is getting weirder and weirder... But where'd the little girl go? I guess she must've ran off. Anyway, on to the town!" _Pit controlled the dog to run into the town. _"I gotta be careful not to drop the ring. Meaning, no more mouth breathing. And no crazy barking. And no eating delicious garbage off the ground... Not that I would of course."_

Pit noticed something else in the air. Someone that looked exactly like him. _"Hey! That looks like... Like me! Oh man- This can't be happening!_ _Who am I attacking? And who's controlling me? And where's the other three? Everything's gone off the rails! What am I gonna do? Take myself down? I guess I don't have a choice!"_

He ran around all the Centurions flying around in the city, and they payed no attention to him. He walked through a small hole in the wall and up a flight of stairs. He crossed a narrow passageway and saw a familiar face slicing through Centurions.

_"Magnus?! But why is he fighting the Centurions?_

_Magnus! Over here!_

_Aw... He can't hear me..." _Magnus started to walk off.

_"Wait... Don't go! You need to tell me what's going on!"_ He dashed up to Magnus, jumping up on his shoulders. Magnus looked up at him, probably thinking "What the heck?".

_"Hey! Hey! How's it going? Listen, you gotta take this ring. Go on! Take it!" _He nudged the ring towards Magnus's face. Magnus snatched the ring from the dog's mouth.

_"Yes! Great! Now put it on your finger! Come on! Put it on! Put it on!" _Magnus examined the ring, then tossing it behind him.

_"What are you doing?! No no no! Pick it back up! Where are you going? Don't go! Don't go! Put the ring back on!"_ Magnus glanced back at the ring._ "You__ can always pawn it! I know it's a little slobbery, but I know it's worth alot! Come on, don't make me beg! **PLEASE** take the ring!" _Magnus turned around and picked up the ring, placing it on his finger.

_"Yes! Thank you! Woo-hoo!" _

"What's that shrill little voice? ... Wait, are you that angel?" Magnus asked.

_"Neat! We can talk to each other!"_

"First you take over my body, and now I have to listen to your yapping?" Magnus groaned. "Great."

_"Don't worry- I'll be super extra careful with your body."_

"Riiiiight. No offense, but why are you in **my** body instead of your own?" Magnus asked.

_"I don't know. Seems like yesterday when you, me, and the others were fighting together."_

"Yesterday? Try **THREE** years buddy," Magnus grunted.

_"WHAT?! Three years?! That's impossible! You have to tell me what's going on!"_

"How's this for starters? You've become the enemy to all mankind," He answered.

_"What?! Stop messing with me."_

"So this **IS** news to you. Remember the war between The Forces of Nature, Underworld, and Palutena's Army?" Magnus recalled. "Just when it seemed like the war was over, everyone in Palutena's Army vanished. Even your three Angel pals."

_"Vanished? Where's we go?"_

"Your three angel pals seemed to be on the run from you and Palutena, they said you were a ring and they were on Palutena's to-kill-list. But your vanish caused us humans to fend for ourselves against the Underworld," He answered. "Then you reappeared. But instead of helping us, you started going after us as well! So now we humans have the Underworld **AND** Palutena's Army trying to wipe us out! No one, not even your angel pals, know what happened. Did your Goddess just lose her mind?"

_"Dont ask me. I've been a ring. But can you take me to the other three angels?"_

"I haven't seen them in quite a while. But I guess I can," Magnus huffed.

_"Sweet! Now let's take down the other Pit!"_

"Ironically, that was what I was here for." They took out a Centurion Strongarm and other Centurion troops using the Magnus Club, exploring the town. They heard a familiar shriek.

"AAAGH! DON'T KILL ME!"

_"Angie?!" _The brown-haired girl dashed by them, arrows firing behind her. Josh and Crystal were following her, but they weren't the ones attacking. In fact, Crystal had her arrow aimed at some Centurions. The three angels hasn't changed much, but their clothes were in rags and they looked in pretty bad condition.

_"C'mon! They need our help!" _They ran up to the three, striking at the Centurions, taking them out.

"M-Magnus?" Angie whimpered quietly.

"Is Pit there? Have you found the ring?" Crystal asked.

_"How'd she know I was a ring?"_

"Actually, he's controlling my body at the moment," Magnus answered, sounding a little TOed.

"Really? Pit, if you can hear me, jump!" Angie exclaimed.

_"Ok-dokee!" _He controlled Magnus to jump in the air. A bright smile appeared on Angie's face.

"Pit!" She cheered and tackled Magnus into a hug.

"Uh... Could you get off me?" He asked. Angie unwrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Alright, Pit/Magnus," Crystal began. Even in poor condition, her voice was strong and determined. "We were just hunting down Pit's body. Care to join us?" The four continued up a pathway, taking out the Centurion Strongarm, Archer, and Juggernaut in their way.

"We're getting pretty close pretty fast," Josh told them.

"Really?" Angie asked. A Drink of the Gods appeared out of nowhere, so Magnus-Pit took it and headed to the courtyard where Pit's body was.

* * *

Pit's body landed on the ground, staring at them blankly.

_"Hey! That's **MY** body!"_

"We've gotta take him down. Without killing him," Magnus growled. Pit's body fired a blood-red arrow at them, causin them to scatter in different directions. Magnus struck at Pit's body several times, and Josh used his continuous fire from far-off to attack Pit. Angie fired a shot at him, and Crystal whacked him with her bow.

Pit's body wasn't like any of the other Centurions. He fought toughly and mercilessly, moving around and firing his large arrows when he got the chance. One of them hit Crystal in the jaw.

"Argh!" She yelled, and struck at Pit's body again. "Don't do it again, you soulless spine!"

"Soulless spine?" Angie questioned. She shrugged. "Meh."

"Hi... Yah!" Magnus clubbed Pit's body once more, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Alright, let's get this ring on him." Josh and Angie ran up to him as he slid the ring on Pit's finger. The ring shattered as soon as it slid onto him. Angie immediately started poking him.

"Pit. Pit. Pit. Pit," She repeated over and over again with every poke.

"Unnnngh..." He moaned. "Huh?" He jumped to his feet. "I'm back in the-" He adjusted his laurel crown. "Game!" Angie tackled Pit into a hug.

"Pit! You're back!" She chirped happily. Josh and Crystal smiled lightly at each other.

"Well, that did the trick," Magnus mumbled.

"Thanks Magnus!" Pit said.

"Eh, it was nothing," He replied.

"There's only one thing..." Pit's voice trailed off. "How am I supposed to get back to Skyworld?" Crystal, Josh, and Angie glanced nervously at each other.

"Why don't you just fly?" Magnus suggested.

"Flying, getting extracted from battle- That's all Lady Palutena's doing," He explained. He looked at the tired-looking Angels. "And in the condition you three are in, you guys don't look like you could carry a single person. Or angel." He lifted his head towards te sky. "Lady Palutena! Can you hear me?! I need your help! I can't fly without you! Please help me! Please give me the power to fly back to the heavens... And back to you!" A golden light shined down on Pit, powering his wings.

"Guess she must have heard you," Magnus assumed.

"What a relief!" Pit cheered and flew off.

"See ya, Magnus," Crystal said and waved goodbye, the three angels flying after Pit.

**Next time- "Everything changes, Pit. Even Gods."**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	27. Something Changes

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 26- Something changes

"I missed you, Lady Palutena! I'm so glad you're back to lead us!" Pit cheered, flying among the stormy gray clouds.

_"Right. About that..." _A different yet familiar high-pitched voice replied.

"Huh?! Viridi?!" Pit exclaimed.

_"That's right. I'm the one controlling your flight path."_

"Really? How is that even possible?" Pit asked.

_"Don't you know? Anything Palutena can do, I can do better! So. Do you want my help or not?"_

"Actually-" Pit started.

"We are very grateful for your help, Lady Viridi. So thanks!" Angie interrupted.

"Why are you all of a sudden acting so nice to her?" Pit asked.

"Three years can do alot to someone, Pit," She answered mysteriously.

"Anyways, can you please tell me what happened to Lady Palutena?" Pit questioned.

_"I'll do you one better. I'll show you."_

"Uh-oh..." Josh muttered, eyes widening.

_"Please fasten your seatbelt. This is a nonstop flight to Skyworld." _They flew in towards the two spiraling dark twisters, flying in between them so they wouldn't get hit by, y'know, any loose buildings in the sky. They broke through the gray clouds.

_"We're getting close to Skyworld."_

"I pray Lady Palutena is all right..." Pit hoped. More worried glances were exchanged between the other three angels.

"There's... Er... No one to really pray to..." Crystal admitted. They flew above Skyworld, examining it.

Or at least, what was left of it.

Everything was in ruins. The columns were crumbling, the land was being torn apart, and everything was gray and dreary instead of bright and golden.

"What?!" Pit cried. "What happened here? It used to be so beautiful..."

_"Look what's become of it." _They flew around all the floating islands, taking out all of Palutena's Army who got in their way. _"Palutena's gone off the deep end and destroyed Skyworld in the proccess. She's still fighting the Underworld Army, but she's mankind enemy now too."_

"And what about your Forces of Nature?" Pit questioned.

_"Oh, they keep busy. But less so now that the humans are occupied with Palutena."_

"And to think, I was so worried about her..." He mumbled. Angie flew up to Pit and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be OK," She reassured softly, a smile on her face.

_"If you guys are not busy moping, there's something you should see." _Viridi led them towards the largest building, the one with a statue of Palutena on the top. Although everything was dull and broken down.

"It's worse than I thought..." Crystal murmured, a distant look in her eyes. A light green image of Palutena appeared behind the temple, yet still in front of them. She glanced at them, a cold look in her eyes.

"Well, it's been a while. Finally come out from the hiding?" Palutena greeted cruely.

"It's like the entire world has been turned upside-down! What's going on?" Pit asked desperately. Palutena launched a chunk of land at them.

"Everything changes, Pit. Even Gods," Was all she said. "And to be frank, I'm **tired** of fighting for those ungrateful humans. And I'm **also** tired of dealing with you! _**Especially**_ you three!" She pointed at Crystal, Angie, and Josh.

"What?! What did they do?!" Pit cried. Palutena laughed.

"Oh, Pit. **Naive** as always. Don't you get it? These three are no angels! They're humans as well!" Palutena growled. Their eyes widened.

"I-I don't get it! How could that be?" He glanced at the three angels. "Is that true? Are you guys actually humans?"

"...Yes Pit. We once were," Crystal whispered quietly, staring at the ground far below. Palutena laughed again, this time even harsher than before.

"You see? They've admitted they were once low-life humans! Angel or not, these three are no better than humans themself!" Palutena spat.

"Pit, we're sorry for not telling!" Angie apologized desperately, but he didn't seem to hear.

"T-This can't be happening!" Pit exclaimed.

_"You heard her. This is real."_

"Someone else is controlling her. This isn't the real Palutena!" Josh said.

"No, you're the only **puppet** here!"

"We have to help her! Viridi! Send us in!" Pit ordered.

"Uh... Are you sure?" Crystal asked.

"Of course!" Pit declared. He flew into the temple. "Lady Palutenaaaaaaa!" His attempt failed when he was deflected by the forcefield. "Aaaaaagh!"

"PIT!" Angie screamed.

"I got him!" Crystal swooped him up before it was too late.

"Thanks, Crystal!" He said gratefully.

"No problem. It's the least I can do," She replied.

_"Well, there's nothing more we can we do. Come on, guys." _Viridi summoned them back up in a flash of light_._

**Next time- The search for the Lightning Chariot! Cause that'll help, right?**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	28. Are we there yet?

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 27- Are we there yet?

"What happened here?" Pit asked.

"Well, you've still got to prep for battle," Viridi answered. "Like it or not, I'm taking over Palutena's duties."

"You're joking, right?" He glanced at the other three. "Please tell me she's joking." They shook their heads.

"Hmph. I told you. Anything Palutena can do, I can do better," Viridi repeated. "Now go grab a shower or something. You guys reek."

"Thanks..." Crystal muttered and walked off.

* * *

"We're ready to rock and roll!" They jumped through the new gateway into the purplish clouds. Pit had the Needle Palm, Crystal had the Halo Club, Angie had the Meteor Bow, and Josh had the Artillery Claws. A swarm of Underworld Army troops flew in.

"Underworld Troops on the scene!" Pit reported.

_"I'll send in some help." _A troop of the Forces of Nature flew in, fighting against the Underworld Troops.

_"The forcefield around Palutena's temple is incredibly strong. We're going to need to borrow the Lightning Chariot."_

"You mean, beat the owner up and take it without giving it back?" Angie corrected.

"That sounds awesome!" Pit cheered.

_"It's a super fast battle carriage that travels the galaxy. It's also pulled by unicorns!"_

"That's it. We're gettin' that chariot!" Angie declared.

"And that's what I'm gonna use to break through the force field?" Pit asked.

_"Exactly."_

"So basically, you're telling us to slam a horse cart into a brick wall," Pit assumed.

_"Sure, if you want to put it crudely."_

"Meaning, we might die."

_"Well, anything's possible!"_

"Does the Lightning Chariot at least have air bags?" Pit pleaded.

"Is there even room for four?" Josh asked.

_"Last I checked, no."_

"I'm not a safety nut, but even I draw the line somewhere!" Pit exclaimed.

"Hey, Pit, we won't die. Trust me," Crystal promised, winking at him.

"O... K..." He muttered.

_"Anyways, I have a great plan."_

"This oughta be good..." He mumbled under his breath.

_"Have you ever been to the circus? My favorite act is the human cannonball. It's such a... Thrill ride!"_

"Where are you going with this?" Pit asked nervously.

_"We're gonna do our own version, but with some angels instead!"_

"**NO**!" All four yelled at the same time.

_"Ugh, you guys are so **boring**! Where's your sense of adventure?"_

"Wasted in the past three years," Crystal spat. Irregardless, they flew into a giant cannon, and were aimed into the sky. With a powerful blast, all four of them shot out of the cannon.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" They flew among the galatic particles high in the sky.

_"The Underworld presence is very strong. Hmmm."_

"I just wonder what Hades's up to..." Crystal muttered, rolling her eyes (A/N: Someone get the reference? No? Aw...). Something bright sped past them at light speed.

"What was that?!" Josh cried.

_"The Lightning Chariot. It's headed for its home base." _They flew after the blue trail it left behind until a familiar voice appeared in their heads.

_"Why hello there, friends!" _Hades greeted.

_"Ugh, not you again," _Viridi groaned.

_"Just look at you guys, sneaking around behind Palutena's back. It's classic," _Hades teased.

"Oh, shut it," Angie growled.

"What do you want anyways?" Crystal asked dully. "Come to interfere with our plans already?"

_"You're absolutely right! Congratulations, Cryssie, for getting it right," _He replied.

_"You creep! Just go away already!" _Viridi spat.

_"It's one slick ride. A veritable goddess magnet, if you will," _Hades replied.

_"Please. I'm a goddess, and I would never ride in that thing," _Viridi scoffed. The four angels flew towards a bright bluish white light.

_"But Pitty here sure likes it! He could use it to attract Bunny even more!" _Hades offered. Angie's cheeks turned as scarlet as the fiery red streak in her hair.

"Again, **NO**!" She interrupted.

_"Or Roselin here could use it to impress his darling Cryssie," _Hades added. _"Well, then again, Cryssie and Roselin are already as close as they'll get after that one **lovely** night." _Both of their cheeks flushed.

"Can you shut up and leave now?" Crystal snapped.

"And besides, whatever you're **REALLY** up to, we're going to find out!" Pit promised. As if on cue, a hoard of Underworld Troops swarmed them. "Woah!"

_"It gives me much pleasure to see you suffer, Pitty Pat," _Hades taunted.

_"Just ignore him," _Viridi told them.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Crystal scoffed.

_"Anyways, the Lightning Chariot is up ahead," _Virdi added. The shining, tall, electric blue tower came into sight.

"Let's go before the Underworld gets there!" Angie exclaimed. "And then we *cough* beat up the owner, which should be at the tower." And with that lovely note, they flew towards the tower, landing on the ground floor.

* * *

"Ok, recap: The Lightning Chariot is in this tower, right?" Angie asked.

_"Who dares trespass on my domain? Leave before you get hurt!"_ an elderly, wise voice ordered.

"Who was that?" Josh asked.

_"I've had many names in my life, but now I am called the Chariot Master,"_ He introduced.

"Oh, great! You're just the guy we're looking for!" Pit cheered. "Listen, I have a favor to ask you. Would you mind if we borrow your chariot for a little while?"

_"You're foolishness is matched only by your rudeness," _Chariot Master responded. _"How dare you charge in here, flinging unreasonable requests at me? I've half a mind to turn you into galactic road-kill!"_

_"You can't really blame him for being upset. That was kind of rude," _Virdi agreed. They headed up a pathway into a room filled with Underworld Troops.

"Then I guess there's one thing we can do," Pit sighed. "We'll go talk to this guy in person. He's at the top of the tower, right?"

_"That's right! Hey, look at you acting all assertive!" _Viridi complimented. _"You're just grabbing life by the horns and shaking it until it moos!"_

"Well then," Crystal muttered, destroying the final Mik and finding another pathway leading upwards.

"So... Is there an elevator in this tower?" Pit hoped.

_"Oh, would Prince Pit like me to scatter rose petals in his path too?" _Viridi mockingly asked. _"Listen, this is the only way up, so you better get a move on."_

"Let's do this!" Angie cheered, firing at a Monoeye. They headed onto a platform moving forward, and onto the next pathway going into a room with alternating electric ground. Careful not to get zapped, they headed to another room with pillars. Knocking down the pillars and destroying any enemies, they continued on.

"Man, climbing this tower is kinda of a pain!" Pit complained.

_"Aw, someone sounds like he needs a piggyback ride!" _Hades fake-pitied. The other three burst out laughing. They kept going and Pit hopped into an Aether Ring, riding throughout the solid ice ground, Crystal, Angie, and Josh slipping across the ice. And as Virdi said, the tower was very, very tall... So Pit was constantly asking every other room-

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

_"No we're not. No we're not."_

* * *

_A million rooms and pathways later..._

"So... Are we there we yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Pit asked over and over again.

_"You know that saying that says there are no bad questions? Well, there are, and this is one of them! WE ARE **NOT** THERE YET!" _Virdi yelled angrily.

* * *

_Yet another million rooms and pathways later..._

_"What do we have here?" _Viridi asked after the four angels headed up a jump pad.

_"Underlings! It's time to do your thing!" _Hades ordered. _"I'm offering 100 gold each for each of the puts' head!"_

"Our name's not put, if ya haven't noticed!" Josh spat.

_"Yes, I know, Roselin," _He replied flatly. _"Pitty's tenure as a ring doesn't seem to have any affect on the keen wit of each of yours."_

"Wait, you knew Pit was a ring?" Josh asked, ignoring the Roselin comment.

_"Oh is it a secret? Then don't mind me! **Mum's** the word!"_

"Did **YOU** turn me into a ring?!" Pit demanded.

_"Wow, you really are clueless. Don't you know, Pit? You're the cause of all this_ chaos."

"WHAT?!" He cried. "That makes no sense!"

"Nonchalantly ignoring the fact we fled from Skyworld because you were hunting us down..." Angie muttered.

_"Don't let him get to you. The Underworld Army's the one to blame," _Virdi told them.

_"Why thank you! That's the sweetest thing I've heard you say," _Hades thanked.

_"You know what? You're annoying."_

_"Yow! She's feisty! Wear gloves with this one, minions!" _Hades warned. They headed up (yep) ANOTHER PATHWAY UPWARDS.

"Are we ever going to get to the top of this tower?" Pit groaned.

_"I warned you before we got here it was a long way up," _Virdi reminded.

"But this is place is so huge. We even had that line break a little while ago," Pit replied.

_"Shhh! They're going to read this! We're not supposed to talk about that!" _Virdi hissed through her clenched teeth.

* * *

_"Pit, I've got exciting news for the both of us," _Viridi told him.

"What about us?" Josh asked.

"It probably only really affects Pit," Crystal guessed.

_"The Chariot Master is up ahead. So you can **FINALLY** stop asking me if we're there yet!" _Viridi screeched. They headed onto a teleportation pad, heading towards the Chariot Master.

* * *

A greenish chariot with a white unicorn and a purple mane attached to it awaited it. "Grab hold onto Phos's reigns," The Chariot Master's voice ordered. They hopped into the chariot.

"Gee, thanks!" Pit said. Another chariot zoomed by them.

"You misunderstand. This is no gift," He corrected. "If you want the Lightning Chariot, you must prove your worth."

"All right. Let's go, Phos!" Angie pulled on the reins, and Phos bucked upwards and speeded off, bringing the chariot and the four angels with them.

"Pit! Grab the reins! We'll take the shots!" Crystal ordered. He nodded and stole the reins from Angie, speeding Phos up, taking them up to the other chariot.

"Fire!" Crystal yelled, shooting electrical shots at the Chariot Master. Pit managed to keep side by side with him, while the three angels fired at the opposing chariot.

"C'mon, don't give up Phos!" Pit encouraged. Angie fired some arrows at the chariot, and Josh clawed at the Chariot Master when he got the chance.

"Final... Blow!" Crystal declared, firing at him one last time.

"Well... done..." He said. The Chariot Master fell to the ground and began to disintegrate.

"What's happening?" Josh asked, dashing up to him. The others hopped off the chariot and followed him.

"I seem to have drowned in your reservoir of strength and teamwork," He replied weakly. "You've proven yourself worthy of the Lightning Chariot."

"Wait... I didn't mean the killing thing literally!" Angie exclaimed.

"This is the only way things can end for an old warrior... I have no regrets. I'm trusting you with Phos and Lux. And the future of the realm." He disappeared and all that was left was his armor.

_"He was an honorable warrior. Don't let his death be in vain. Now let's go save Palutena."_

And in a flash of golden-green light, the four were summoned back to Viridi's domain.

**Next time- Breaking the barrier and *ahem* saving Palutena!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	29. Saving Palutena

**Enjoy! This chapter is gonna be great... :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 28- Saving Palutena

"Phos! Lux! Giddyup!" The four hopped into the Lightning Chariot (which did have room for four). Crystal had the Phosphora Bow, Josh had the Scorpio Staff, Pit had the Viper Blade, and Angie had the Upperdash Arm. They flew among the atmosphere of the Earth.

"Agh! My face is peeling off!" Angie cried, clutching tightly to the chariot.

_"What?! You want to go faster? You are the arrows of light that pierce the heart of darkness! You guys can do this! You **MUST** do this!"_

"Thanks for the motivational speech, Preacher Viridi," Crystal muttered. Pit controlled the reins while the other three took out any passing Underworld Troops.

_"We've reached a warp tunnel, which will lead you to Palutena's Temple." _They came across the swirling bright portal and flew into it.

"Wooooah! This is craaazy!" Pit exclaimed, struggling to keep hold of the reins.

_"Keep your face on! It's just a warp tunnel!"_

"**JUST** a warp tunnel?!" Josh yelled, wrapping his arms around Crystal so he wouldn't fall off. Crystal arched an eyebrow at him, but she was still smiling lightly.

"I know this is a weird time to ask, but I have a question," Pit said.

_"What is it?"_

"Back at the Chariot Master's tower, Hades said said I was the cause of all this chaos," Pit recalled.

_"You were. You AND Palutena."_

"What does THAT mean?" Pit asked. "And why did Crystal, Angie, and Josh disappear from Skyworld?"

_"Remember the Lunar Sanctum you destroyed three years ago?"_

"Oh, Arlon's moon fortress?"

_"You dummy! That place was a PRISON! And you freed the prisoner, the Chaos Kin! You do know about the Chaos Kin, don't you?"_

"I do," Crystal answered. "The thing is, it can-"

_"Oop! You're almost at Palutena's Temple!"_

"But Crystal didn't get a chance to explain!" Pit complained. They flew straight through the barrier around Palutena's temple, shattering it to a million pieces. Give or take a few pieces. A thudding notice could be heard at Palutena's Temple.

_"Ha HA! Success! You still alive there, guys?"_

"Thankfully!" Josh answered, unwrapping his arms around Crystal.

"Now to save Lady Palutena!" Pit hopped off the Lightning Chariot, Josh, Crystal, and Angie following him. Something blue flew past them, heading towards the Lightning Chariot.

"I'll hold on to the Lightning Chariot for you," Phosphora's familiar voice said.

"Where'd you come from?" Pit asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not here to help. Stopping Palutena is your job," She told them.

"That's fine! We don't need your help anyways!" Pit declared.

_"Hello again." _Another voice flashed in their minds.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit cried.

_"Now how did **YOU** make it through the barrier?" _She asked coldly. _"It seems you guys are not the helpless, sniveling little things you were before."_

Crystal's eye twitched a little. "Look, you have to stop attacking the humans!" She pleaded.

_"Of course **YOU** care so much, Crystal," _She spat, saying Crystal's name as if it were coated in poison. _"This is my atonement for my greatest sin. I let the people grow arrogant and betray the heavenly order."_

_"Oh, geez. You're just figuring that out now?" _Virdi scoffed.

"You're not yourself!" Pit exclaimed.

"And you're just figuring that out now?" Angie asked.

"The Lady Palutena I now would NEVER say something like that!" He continued on.

_"Please. Angels cannot truly know Gods," _Palutena retorted.

"Yet Gods can truly know Angels..." Josh muttered under his breath, taking out a Centurion Strongarm in a couple of swift hits.

"We followed your orders because we trusted you," Pit said. "I can't even count all the times the four of us have risked our life for you!"

_"What a sap..." _Viridi mumbled.

"We trusted you because we knew you were on the side of justice and light!" Pit cried. "Something is blocking that light now. This isn't the real you."

_"Someone cue the strings..."_

"Hey, would you mind holding the commentary for just two seconds Virdi?" Pit asked.

_"Why yes. Yes I would."_

"These are Goddesses you're talking to here, Pit. Watch your tone," Phosphora chided. "At least Josh had more manners." Josh's cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Butt out, Phosphora!" Crystal snapped.

"The Goddess of Light has turned dark. Skyworld is destroyed! Everything is wrong, and it's up to us to make things right," Pit said.

_"Oh, Pit. You never change, do you? You're just as naive as ever," _Palutena sighed.

"Yeah, I know, you've said that already!" Pit responded, jumping into an Exo Tank. "Wait, I'm not naive!"

_"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate how easy that's made things for me," _Palutena added. _"But you have to understand that the past is gone."_

"Fine. If that's the way you really feel, I guess I have no choice," Pit declared. "As captains of your guard, it's our duty to save you from what you've become! And if saving you means defeating you, then I'll do what I must!" They destroyed any passing Underworld Troops and Centurions that passed by, until Pit brought up another topic.

"So, Viridi. Tell me about that Chaos Kin you've mentioned earlier," He said.

_"Oh right, I almost forgot. Little is known about the Chaos Kin except for this. It takes it's victims back to their nest, the Chaos vortex, and consumes their souls," _Viridi explained.

"There goes my appetite for today," Josh groaned.

_"It melts them down and then slowly chews them away," _Viridi added. _"Even more frightening is the Chaos Kin's ability to control the soul's owner."_

"Could that mean Lady Palutena is under the Chaos Kin's control right now?" Pit assumed, hopping out of the soon-to-explode Exo Tank.

_"It's very likely," _Viridi agreed. _"And as for you who turned you into a ring, who would be capable of such a thing? You yourself have admitted that Palutena's put you in some very dangerous situations."_

"She must have been acting under the Chaos Kin's control," Pit concluded. Crystal took out some Archers, and a couple of grapes remained. She picked them up and ate them (Just some pointless info...). "We have to save Lady Palutena before the Chaos Kin consumes her soul!"

_"Do you think it starts from her head, or her feet? Big bites, or tiny nibbles?" _Viridi twistedly asked.

"Wow, Viridi. Just wow," Pit muttered.

"Yuck," Angie said, making a grossed-out face. They entered a room with different pathways and different rooms.

"Oh boy, it's a maze," Crystal groaned. "Let's find a way around." They found a hot spring just as a different voice sprang into their minds.

_"Sorry I'm late! Thanks for clearing the way for me, Pitty Pat and Co." _Hades greeted.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. So nice of you to join us, Mr. Personality!" Crystal spat.

_"I just want to get this out there- The Chaos Kin doesn't work for me," _He announced. "_It seems to have built up quite the grudge being locked away in the Lunar Sanctum."_

"So when we defeated Arlon it got loose!" Pit exclaimed.

_"If only I'd been there at the time," _Viridi sighed. _"Or Arlon should have explained the situation. But you know how reserved he is. Well, that's all in the past. Arlon posed a threat to you. So I can't blame you for defeating him." _

_"But I can!" _Hades interjected. _"Because the Chaos Kin doesn't just 'get loose' on it's own. You set it free. That overgrown louse is quite a handful, even for me."_

"I don't understand why anyone would create such a hideous monster, though," Pit said, running through a tunnel lighted with dim torches. He picked up a key and continued on.

_"And who made you the final arbiter on which characters live and which ones die?" _Hades asked. _"The Chaos Kin may not be as soft and cuddly as you, Pitty Pat, but you can't just wipe out every living thing that doesn't suit your liking."_

_"Technically you can," _Viridi corrected. _"Especially if you're in battle."_

_"Hmm. Can't argue with that."_

"Just so we're clear, we're defeating the Chaos Kin to save Lady Palutena," Pit said.

"Yeah!" Angie added. "It's not only because it looks really... Really... gross..." They continued among the jail cells and unlocked a door using the key they picked up earlier, which led them to the end of the maze.

_"Will you look at that! The mice made it to the cheese!" _Hades exclaimed. They killed all of the Archers and Juggernauts, heading outside, Palutena's actual temple in the distance.

"Geez, it's pretty windy out here!" Josh observed, shielding his head from all the wind. "It's also not helping that there are no barriers to keep us from falling off..."

_"Yes, falling off would sure put a wrench in the plan..." _Viridi agreed.

_"So would getting tossed around by the side winds ahead," _Hades added. _"My, my. Palutena must hate you four even more than I do!"_

"This isn't her doing!" Pit argued.

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that," _Palutena disagreed.

"What is this, Everyone Pick on the Angels Day?" Crystal snapped.

"That's every day," Angie corrected.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you fake!" Pit growled. "And I'm not going to let a little wind stop me!" They continued to a larger platform, so it wouldn't be as easy to fall off than before. Pit hopped into an Exo Tank, cruising around the track and driving through enemies. He jumped out and the four used a jump pad to hop up to a higher platform. They were greeted by a swarm of Archers, Centurions, and a Centrion Strongarm with a Juggernaut.

"Whoa! Hey!" Josh yelled, barely dodging the arrows. He fired at the Archers from a safe difference, while Angie took care of the Juggernaut. Pit struck at the Centurion Strongarm several times, taking it down, while Crystal fired at any Centurions that passed by her. When they were all defeated, the way to Palutena opened up.

"Let's go save the Goddess of Light!" Angie declared, running through.

_"Save her? Don't you mean **crush** her?" _Hades corrected.

"Go home, Hades. Just go home," Pit mumbled.

"So you're basically telling Hades to go to hell?" Josh asked.

"Wait up!" Crystal yelled, dashing after Angie.

* * *

(Realizing I've never described what Palutena looks like, here you go!)

The tall, grace, green-haired figure of Palutena herself stood before them. She was in her usual white dress with golden adorns around her waist and arms. Her golden staff was in one hand while her shield was in her other hand. She wore a hard glare on her face.

"So, you're here to fight me?" Palutena asked coldly.

"No..." Pit started. Silence washed through the area before all four angels yelled at the same time.

"We're here to save you!"

_"The Chaos Kin is close by. I can feel it," _Viridi told them. A purple aura appeared above Palutena's head.

"Look!" Crystal yelled, aiming an arrow above her head at the purple aura.

_"Nah, you don't need to look up there!" _Hades lied. The green-purple winged one-eyed monster appeared in its real form in front of Angie.

"Gross!" She yelped and swung at it several times. Palutena still fired shots of white energy at them, and the Chaos Kin kept squirming around, flying to different places. Pit ran up to it and started stabbing at it with his blade.

"You can do it, Pit! Do it for Palutena!" Crystal yelled, cheering him on. Before giving the final blow, he glanced at Palutena, then at Crystal, nodding at her.

"This, is for Lady Palutena!" Pit declared and struck at it one last time. It yelled out in defeat.

"We did it!" Angie cheered, pumping her fist in the air happily.

"Ungh..." Palutena groaned. "Pit..." All the darkness consuming her fell out of her, and she fell to the ground. Pit dashed up to her.

"Are you all right?" Pit asked, kneeling down next to her. "We didn't mean to hurt you." None of them realized the Chaos Kin flew behind Palutena and struck it's hook through Palutena, then pulling it out, a bright green object with it now.

"Agh!" Palutena yelled. Her body stood there, petrified, as her body turned into stone. The Chaos Kin opened up an eye-shaped hole, flying through it. The hole got smaller and smaller after it headed into it. Pit gasped and ran towards the shrinking hole, only to be knocked back.

"What do we do?!" Angie cried, all panicky.

"Out of the way! Coming through!" A familiar voice yelled. They looked behind them and saw the Lightning Chariot, with Dark Pit as its passenger.

"Pittoo?" Angie asked. Another streak of black flew behind it.

"And Twostal?" She added. Dark Pit drove the Lightning Chariot straight into the hole, creating a larger gap. A blue spark of electricity passed by them.

"Don't worry. I got this," Phosphora said and flew after the Lightning Chariot.

"What the?" Pit asked, bewildered by the past events.

"There's no time to talk about it! We have to help Palutena NOW!" Dark Pit growled. Dark Crystal landed next to Crystal.

"He's right," She agreed, her raven-colored eyes narrowing at Crystal. "That's why I came along."

"Joy," Crystal muttered under her breath.

_"But you've been through alot, so let's head back." _They were all summoned in Viridi's golden-green light, back to her domain.

**Next time- They're off to the twisted Chaos Vortex! (Whispers) They're totally screwed...**

**Crystal- We can hear you, ya know!**

**Mudkip- No you can't. (Makes soundproof forcefield)**

**See ya! **

**-Mudkip**


	30. Twists and turns

**Oh gosh this chapter... *groans* Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 29- Twists and turns

"Hold on Lady Palutena! We're coming for you!" Josh had the Sonic Cannon, Angie had the Guardian Orbitars, Crystal had the Earthmaul Club, and Pit had the Viridi Palm (PIRIDI!).

_"Dark Pit and Dark Crystal have gone up ahead." _They quickly flew into the portal, and into the Chaos Vortex. There were bits and pieces of land everywhere, and the scenery was all orange.

"This place makes Pandora's Labyrinth normal!" Crystal exclaimed. They kept flying until a bunch of eyes appeared out of nowhere right in front of them.

"AGH!" Pit, Viridi, Angie, and Crystal yelled. Josh yelped a not-so-nice word. They flew around the eyes, dodging all the black hands trying to whack them out of the way. The place turned black and their colors turned all negative. Meaning, their colors weren't right.

"Look! A way out!" Angie yelled and pointed to it. The place grew brighter and brighter as they flew closer to it. When they came out, they were covered in black.

"Aw, man! This is my only tunic!" Pit complained.

_"Don't be such a princess!"_

"Excuuuuuuse me, Princess!" Angie teased. A hot-spring waterfall was able to be visible in the distance.

"Aw yeah it's a hot-" Pit's voice got cut off when they flew straight through it. When they came out, they were back to normal.

_"Hey, you've got your color back!"_

"I've also got water up my nose," Pit nasally added. A Monoeye blocked their way, covering their sight.

"Get out of our way!" Josh yelled, only for another Monoeye to come. "Oh, come on!" They eventually flew away (thankfully).

_"We're getting close to the Chaos Kin. But watch out for look-alikes." _A swarm of Chaos Kin replicas flew around them.

"Ok, gross!" Angie shrieked.

_"Is the Chaos Kin replicating itself? They seem exactly the same."_

"I hope not!" Angie cried. A swarm of black lettering appeared in front of them, but eventually they turned golden and disappeared.

"Seriously? More copies of me?" Crystal groaned, gesturing to the black copies of each angel.

_"They seem to be your shadows."_

"What?! They look nothing like me!" Pit protested. "First of all, I'm **much** more attractive!"

_"Honestly, it's like you **want** me to insult you."_

"No! You just do it anyways!" They dodged any copies and Chaos Kin replicas when they saw something in the distance.

_"That Chaos Kin's the real deal! After it!" _They flew even faster, after it, into a dim cave. They entered a greenish-blue eye which lead to another passageway, where the Chaos Kin was.

"My face feels like it's blowing off!" Pit cried, firing at the Chaos Kin.

_"Put on your big boy pants and stay on the Chaos Kin!" _They continued firing at it in the now blue scenery. They followed it into a purplish-black passageway, filled with the same sideways pillars as the Reaper's Fortress. They stayed hot on it's trail and flew back into the regular orange scenery, still firing at the Chaos Kin.

"C'mon!" Angie yelled, firing at it. It screeched and spiraled to the ground.

_"Chaos Kin down!"_

"Now it's time to take what's rightfully Palutena's!" Crystal declared, flying towards the platform where it landed.

* * *

"Oh, gosh!" Angie cried. "Aurums, Forces of Nature, Underworld Troops, AND Palutena's Army?!"

"We've got to endure all the waves of enemies!" Crystal yelled.

"Oh, COME **ON**!" Josh spat, readying his cannon.

"Let's do this!" Pit cheered.

_9... Freaking... Waves... Later..._

Two streaks of black landed next to them.

"Pittoo!" Pit cheered. Dark Pit shot him a dirty look while Dark Crystal just nodded curtly at her twin.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," Dark Pit said.

"We can do this ourselves," Crystal retorted.

"And why are you so interested in helping me anyways?" Pit asked.

"While you were a ring? I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un-Myself," Dark Pit explained. "We're connected. No you, no me. Two sides of the same coin."

"Just like me and Cryssie," Dark Crystal said, slicing at an enemy.

"That's crazy! So that's why you have to help me save Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

"Let's take these enemies down!" Both Pits said at the same time.

"We... We're not going to be coordinated unlike those two, Cryssie," Dark Crystal snapped.

"Agreed."

_Another... Four... Waves... Later..._

_"It's the thirteenth wave! I'm sure this is it!"_

"Then it's time!" Dark Pit declared.

"Time for what?" Pit asked.

"Our pre-boss battle rallying cry!" Dark Pit replied.

"We're... Not doing that either," Dark Crystal said flatly.

"Oh, right. Ok. Ahem," Pit took a deep breath before saying- "Filth of the land, hear our words!"

"And see our actions!"

"I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light!"

"And I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself!"

"Together we will rain death upon you!" Both Pits yelled.

"So, anyone who wants to die, step right up!"

"And anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad!"

"Aw, yeah!"

_"Nice speech guys. Did you stay up all night writing it? Or maybe it's your super secret twin connection talking."_

"I'm sure they don't have that," Both Crystals said at the same time. Realizing what just happened, they slapped their hands over their foreheads at the same time.

_After defeating the enemies (Because I'm too lazy to describe what happened...)..._

The Chaos Kin popped out of the ground after all of the enemies disappeared.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Dark Pit growled.

"It's game over, Chaos Kin!" Pit declared. It started to fly off but Viridi used her powers to destroy its wings.

"Chaos Kin, six-to-one!" Angie yelled, readying her weapon.

"Let's do this!" Both Crystals spat, readying their club (and blade). Josh ran over to the other side of an electrotrap Viridi set up, and the Chaos Kin scurried up to him, only to get trapped in the electrotrap.

"Fire!" Josh yelled, starting to launch rapid-fire at the Chaos Kin. Crystal dashed up to it and started striking at it, but the Chaos Kin quickly crawled off within a couple of hits.

"Not so fast!" Dark Crystal snarled firing with her blade at the Chaos Kin. Dark Pit sliced at it with his Silver Bow, while Pit and Angie started a continuos fire on it.

"Time to die!" Angie said and fired her last shot at it, finishing it off. It exploded into a pile of black clutter and Palutena's soul flew out into Palutena's stone body (which appeared here out of nowhere), giving life back to her.

"Ungh... Pit!" She cried.

"I'm so relieved you're ok!" Pit exclaimed, bending down to her eye level. Dark Pit walked over to them, but soon the remains of the Chaos Kin began twitching. Crystal saw what was going on and her eyes widened.

"Pittoo! Get out if the way!" Crystal yelled and pushed him out of the way.

"Dont call me- Oof!" Crystal's impact to him sent him crashing to the ground. Crystal raised her club to strike at it. When she lowered her club, the Chaos Kin latched onto Crystal's wrist and started to surround her, consuming her instead.

"Agh!" She yelled in pain, dropping her club and falling to her knees, struggling against it.

"Crystal!" Angie, Josh, and Pit yelled. Dark Crystal's eyes widened.

"We have to do something!" Pit cried. Josh, panicked, readied his cannon at her.

"Josh-" Angie started but Josh fired a powerful shot at the Chaos Kin.

And Crystal.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed, just as Angie screamed "NO!" and a blinding white light filled the area. When the light faded away, Crystal lay there on the ground. The Chaos Kin was gone, thankfully. But Crystal... Was in bad condition.

"Josh! What have you done?!" Angie exclaimed, sounding truly angry, which was a first for such an optimistic girl. Dark Crystal slapped him in the face. Angie ran up to Crystal, examining her injured face. She looked back up and glared at Josh, clenching her teeth. "Look at her! Don't you know that an angel can't withstand that kind of attack?! Sure, we're stronger than Underworld Troops but an attack like the one you fired, no one could survive in good condition! Why would you-" Palutena walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was the only way. Josh had no other choice," Palutena comforted.

"I-but-" Angie struggled to find the right word, which was also a first for her. She sighed and stared at the ground. "I know... I just... I didn't want it to be true..." Josh's eyes widened and he dropped his cannon, running over to Crystal. He picked up her limp body.

Angie was right. Her right cheek was covered in deep cuts and scars, blood covering up the scar that was already under her lower lip. Her wrist was badly scarred as well, but that was mainly because the Chaos Kin had latched onto there first. Her wings seemed burnt up, barely anything remaining of it. Injuries and bruises covered her body, from Josh's shot and the Chaos Kin. Her hat was in ashes, and her jet black hair was burnt and in a mess. She was barely breathing, and her eyes wouldn't open, unlike how they should of have.

"Oh no... What have I done?" Josh whispered. Memories of Crystal flashed into his mind.

_"You don't scare me, Medusa!"_

_"Let's do this!"_

_"Oh, but it is..."_

_"It was fun while it lasted, huh?"_

Tears fell down Josh's face and landed on Crystal's unscarred cheek.

"I'm sorry," He sobbed, hugging her silent, lifeless body.

**So, what do you think? Did you like this version better? Or did you like the original version where Pit's wings burn up better? (There's the derailing the story you want! Somewhat.) **

**I swear everything happens to Crystal. This seriously wasn't my intention. Now I have to be sure to give Josh some screen time. *Wink***

**Next time- Dark Crystal to the rescue!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	31. Scarred bodies

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 30- Scarred bodies

"I'm heading out!" Dark Crystal said, having her usual Optical Blade with her. Pit was assigned to make sure Crystal was still alive back at Skyworld, so Dark Pit was in his replacement, having his usual Silver Bow.

"I don't wanna go!" Josh whined like a little boy.

"You're... Coming.. Anyways!" Angie growled, dragging Josh by the arm, falling out if the door with him. They flew into the murky green-blue scenery.

_"Crystal is still unconscious. With her body in poor condition, she can't last much longer."_

"What have I done...?" Josh asked quietly to himself. "I... I killed her..."

_"Don't blame yourself, Josh. On the bright side, I thought of a way to save her."_

"Good. I can't let my life slip as well," Dark Crystal growled.

"But if Twostal's life is at stake rather than Pittoo's, **why **is Pittoo's here?" Angie asked, pointing to the black-winged male Angel.

"She sacrificed her life for mine. As much as I hate to admit it, I owe her," He huffed.

"Anyways, what's the plan?" She asked.

_"We go to the City of Souls. It's just a little ways ahead. It's the place where souls make their final passage into death... Of back to life."_

_"Oh, I get it," _Viridi inputted. _"You want to turn back the clock and cheat death. Raising the dead, keeping the near-dead alive, it's pretty dirty business!"_

_"I know the stakes, but we don't have a choice," _Palutena replied.

"Weren't you two just at war with each other?" Dark Pit asked.

_"Mind your own business!" _Viridi snapped. _"I'm not so petty that I can't extend an olive branch at a time like this."_

_"Thank you Viridi. And thank you for helping the four angels when I couldn't," _Palutena thanked.

_"Just so you know, this is not a hug-it-out moment," _Viridi scoffed.

"And just so you know, none of us need any help flying," Dark Crystal scoffed. "So thanks but no thanks."

_"If your flight's unlimited then you don't have to battle on land," _Palutena concluded.

_"So air battle only? It feels strange to say it, but I'm disappointed," _Viridi admitted. They flew among the dead trees and into a cavern filled with crystals.

"Whoever planned this level has got to be trolling us," Angie sighed. "We're on a mission to save Crystal, and here we are, in a cavern filled with crystals."

"What kind of city is this?" Dark Pit asked.

_"It's unlike any earthly city. The spirits of the dead gather here," _Palutena explained.

"So basically, this is the Underworld," Dark Pit assumed.

"You got it!" A familiar voice responded. The Lord of the Underworld himself, Hades, appeared in front of them.

"Oh. It's you," Dark Crystal mumbled flatly.

"Our heroes are looking a little goth today. I hope the stresses of life haven't gotten you down. That would be **ever** so tragic," Hades taunted. Josh looked like he was about to cry.

"No one's listening, and no one's caring," Dark Crystal retorted.

"It's **hilarious** how you have no sense of humor!" Hades laughed. "But that sourpuss attitude's gonna give you an ulcer some day, you know."

_"Anyway, Pittoo, your understanding of the Underworld is correct," _Viridi agreed. _"The Underworld is where souls go. As you know, Reapers are responsible for carrying souls."_

_"But we've got an excess of souls these days," _Hades added. _"The Reapers can't handle them all."_

"So the extra souls come here?" Dark Pit asked.

_"Yes, though some just fade away. And others are... Well... Eaten," _Palutena said.

_"Even in the afterlife it's the survival of the fittest!" _Hades said cheerfully.

_"That makes some sense," _Virdi agreed. _"The weak are consumed, just as nature intended."_

"Um... Creepy..." Angie said. They shot at enemies in the holes of some crystals and flew into another passageway.

_"Remember when I said some souls get eaten?" _Palutena recalled.

_"Well here's the hideous devoured of souls himself!" _Viridi announced. A giant purple monster with a million fangs and tentacles snapped at them, jumping out of a hole and following them.

"Woah! You weren't kidding!" Angie cried, firing at it.

_"I find him quite adorable, actually," _Hades admitted. _"Souls can be quite delicious. Luckily, they don't possess personalities or anything like that."_

"Gross..." Angie muttered, firing at the purple balls on top of the monster. "And no personality?"

_"Nope! Souls have no more personality than blood or bone!" _Hades responded. _"They're just another resource to harvest from living beings."_

_"Your disregard for humans is just astounding. Could you be any more callous?" _Viridi asked. In midst of this conversation, Dark Crystal struck at the soul-eater, causing it to crash into the ground.

_"Well, I could try," _He answered. _"You know, souls are a bit like taffy. Sweet enough to eat, but pliable enough to mold into any shape I can imagine."_

_"I don't even... That's just so... Um... Nuh-uh!"_

"Aaaand there goes my taste in taffy," Angie said.

_"I'd love to get my hands on Pittooey's soul. Or Twostal's! So dark, so chewy, so **malleable**!" _Hades said. _"Powerful spirits like those shouldn't be wasted on Ol' Chomper's lunch."_

"Even more creepy..." Angie muttered. Josh stayed silent the whole time, staring at the weapon in his hands.

_"Do you think Hades was serious about molding souls into other forms?" _Viridi asked.

_"It would explain the endless supply of troops. He's making them out of souls!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

_"Professor Palutena does it again!" _Hades confirmed.

_"But wait..." _Viridi said. _"If that's the case, there's no way the Underworld Army could ever lose!"_

_"Uh... **SPOILER ALERT!"**_

_"So let me get this straight- All the lives lost in battle go to building up the Underworld Army," _Viridi summarized.

_"You got it. So the more fighting there is, the bigger my army gets," _Hades confirmed._ "My_ _goodness! It feels wonderful to be on the winning team!"_

"Hold on a second. Your math is a little off," Dark Pit interrupted. "You might wanna break out the Brain Age, pal."

_"I have a brain age of 24!" _Viridi announced.

_"And that's relevant because...?"_ Palutena asked.

"Think about all the casualties there have been in this war between the gods," Dark Pit continued. "If Hades was right, the Underworld would be way crowded with monsters."

_"Then that means that one fallen soldier doesn't equal one Underworld monster,"_ Palutena concluded. _"After all, creating something as corporeal as a monster would take..."_

_"A ton of souls!"_ Viridi finished. _"But that's a huge waste! It's an abomination!"_

"Yeah, that's about the sickest thing I've ever heard," Dark Pit commented.

"To be fair, you haven't been alive for long so you haven't heard that much." Dark Pit shot Dark Crystal a glare. "But yeah. We have to stop him."

"You poor deluded things! You'll never stop me!" Hades growled, appearing in front of them again. "Not in **MY** realm!" He clawed at them but they flew out of the way.

"Woah!" Angie cried. "Can we get out of here? Hades is giving me the willies and Crystal's life is at stake!" They came across a swirl of bright energy.

_"This was a stream of souls. But so many lives have been lost it's now a torrent," _Palutena explained. _"All souls need to find their final resting pace down here so life can spring anew. That's part of the natural cycle of life. But Hades keeps playing with souls. He won't let them rest. His bloodlust has thrown everything off balance."_

_"It's like humans disrupting the balance on Earth! It's unforgivable!" _Viridi cried.

"You've gotta be joking, right?" Dark Crystal muttered, firing at some Monoeyes. "You do realize it's **your** freaking fault that everything is out of control? You're the reason why chaos has ensued! You're the reason why Crystal and **MY** life is at sake! If you, Viridi, never decided to nuke the humans, the peons of Palutena wouldn't have to be against you and free the Chaos Kin, which thanks to **you** and Arlon you never told them!" The four flew into an area filled with bright white columns.

_"You little **NOTHING**! How dare you?!" _Viridi spat.

_"She has a point,"_ Palutena agreed. _"_We_ have the Underworld Army out to hoard souls, we have the Forces of Nature trying to wipe out humanity, we have the humans continuing to exploit nature and each other, and we have us- Gods, who drag the entire world into our power struggles. But it doesn't matter how it started. Now we know who's profiting from it."_

_"Hades! Left unchecked, he threatens us all," _Viridi snarled.

"Then our only option is to take him down," Dark Pit growled.

_"But to do that, we're going to need Crystal's help. Let's get her patched up," _Viridi said. They dodged all the columns and flew out into the clearing, where a tall tower in the form of a spool unraveling string stood.

_"Up ahead is the Rewind Spring. That's where you need to go,"_ Palutena told them. _"I'll have Pit bring Crystal right next to you."_

_"As the name implies, the Rewind Spring can return things to their original state,"_ Viridi explained. _"But if you soak for too long, it'll rewind things too far, and things can get weird." _And with that piece of info, they flew towards the Rewind Spring.

* * *

Dark Pit landed on the ground, the others following him. He ran up to the water and leaned in, taking a closer look at it. His wings started sparking purple.

"Agh!" He yelled.

"Pittoo!" Angie cried. A swirling blue energy surrounded him as blue orbs came out of him and landed in the Rewind Spring's water.

_"What is going on?!" V_iridi exclaimed. A flaming fanged blue ball of vapor lifted herself out of the water.

"Well that worked out nicely," Pandora said. She turned a shade of red and laughed.

"Ugh! It's you and your hideous face again," Dark Crystal groaned.

_"Wow! I did not expect that!" _Viridi cried.

"You can thank Dark Pit for bringing me to the Rewind Spring," Pandora scoffed. "He was a rebellious servant, but he still served my purposes in the end. But that little parasite **DID** steal my powers, and for that, he must pay!"

"Yeah, yeah, chillax flamey," Dark Crystal spat, reflecting her shots back at her. Angie dodged her razor shots and started firing at Pandora.

"Argh!" Pandora yelled. "You're freeloading days are over! Irritating little pests! Time to exterminate you!" She dunked herself back into the water, and a tall, graceful woman draped in blue clothing with light blue hair came out of the water.

"**WHAAAAAT**?!" Angie, Palutena, Virdi, and even Josh (who remained silent and emotionless the whole time) yelled.

"Who is that?!" Dark Pit asked. The lady giggled and winked at them.

"It's the new improved me!" Pandora (or rather Amazon Pandora) introduced. "Ah... It's been so long since I've had a body! Eat your hearts out, ladies!" She drew out a blue sword. She blew deadly kisses at them and Dark Pit fired at her, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Just kidding!" Amazon Pandora laughed and shot more heart-shaped shots at them.

_"There you are, friends! I finally tracked you down! You're a stealthy bunch," H_ades greeted.

_"That's because I was using my power of ninjary," _Palutena responded. Amazon Pandora created a heart-shaped mirror just as Angie fired a shot at her, so her fire reflected back at Angie.

"Woah!" She cried, dodging out of the way. Dark Crystal ran up to Amazon Pandora and sliced through the mirror, striking at her as well.

"It's been a long time, Lord Hades," Amazon Pandora said.

_"Hm?" _Hades asked. _"And you are...?"_

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your old friend Pandora," She replied, making another mirror.

"Oh, come on!" Dark Crystal spat, slicing through that mirror as well.

_"I don't remember you being so... Animated," _Hades said.

"That's not the half of it!" Amazon Pandora responded, teleporting away from Dark Crystal.

_"If the Rewind Spring did this to Pandora, I shudder to think of the effect it'll have on Cryssie," _Hades admitted.

"Hey! Get your own nickname for her!" Dark Crystal growled.

_"No one wants to see her in **that** outfit. I'd better destroy it," _Hades concluded.

"No way, Hades!" Angie protested and fired another shot at Amazon Pandora. Dark Pit meleed back another bomb at Amazon Pandora, exploding in her face and finishing her off.

"Ow!" She yelled in pain.

"This coming from the mighty Pandora?" Dark Pit scoffed. She disappeared in an explosion of bright light.

"Incoming!" Pit yelled, flying in. He had Crystal's limp body in his arms.

"You should go heal her, Josh. Since, you know, you barely did anything," Angie said flatly, still mad at Josh for almost killing Crystal. He sighed and took Crystal's body from Pit and dipped her scarred, bloody wrist in the water, then pulled it back out.

"Please, please work," He begged quietly. The bruises and cuts disappeared and her wings were returned to its normal state, and all that was left of the impact was a scar under her right eye and several scars on her left wrist.

* * *

Crystal's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ungh..." She groaned. _All I remeber is pushing Pittoo out of the way, but what happened then? _Her vision was still a blurry, but she could make out some black and blue, along with some white. "Josh...? What... What happened?" He smiled (at least that's what she was able to make out).

"Crystal," He whispered softly, brushing a hand along her newly healed cheek. "All that matters is that you're OK."

And with that, he lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers.

**Aw... Sweet! ^.^**

**Next time- Pit and Josh: Hades's inside story!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	32. Whole new levels of gross

**So a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 31- Whole new levels of gross

"Equipped again!" Pit equipped the Three Sacred Treasures, while Crystal, Josh, and Angie had their signature weapons (Crystal Bow, Beam Claws, Rose Staff).

_"It's finally time to square off against Hades. Are you ready?" _

"Yeah! Alive for like one day, and now we're signing our death toll!" Crystal cheered sarcastically.

_"I know, but Hades has overstepped his boundaries by exploiting and desecrating souls. He's disrupted the balance between the Earth, heavens, and the Underworld. He must be stopped immediately."_

"I know, I know. I just don't like the fact about how I was almost dead," She grumbled.

"In the name of the heavens, the earth, the humans, and the souls bound for afterlife, we will defeat Hades!" Pit declared. They flew downwards into a chasm, a chasm that looked like the same one they went to for the Underworld (Medusa's part).

"So where's his castle?" Pit asked.

_"Hades doesn't have one."_

"What?! The Lord of the Underworld can't even afford a roof over his head?" Pit asked in disbelief.

_"No, no. It's not that. This is his realm, so he could be anywhere in this darkness... Or everywhere."_

"Then what's to say he's not right next to us, watching us at this very moment?" Crystal replied.

_"Um... Nothing."_

"That's reassuring," Angie mumbled. They continued to fly among the cave, getting darker and darker the further they flew, avoiding any obstacles.

"Hello there!" Hades greeted, popping out of nowhere and swinging a punch at them. They flew out of the way just in time.

"Frick!" Josh yelled, startled.

"I've been **so** looking forward to your arrival, Pitty Pat and Co.," Hades said.

"Hades!" Pit growled.

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hadeeeeees!"

"Piiiit!"

"IT'S **ON**!" All four angels and Hades yelled at the same time.

"Ooh! Do I spy with my little eye the Three Sacred Treasures?" Hades asked before they could even start attacking.

"Even your darkness can't hide from the light!" Pit yelled in response.

"Now isn't that just..." He swung his hand a Pit. "Precious!"

"Ooooooow!" He yelled in pain, spiraling towards the ground. The Three Sacred Treasures broke apart.

"I got him!" Crystal said, swooping him up before Pit spiraled to his death. Pit regained his senses and continued flying.

"Now that felt good!" Hades said with a smile.

_"Not the Three Sacred Treasures!"_

"What?! No!" Pit cried.

"Not quite so tough now, are ya?" Hades taunted. He whipped up a mini-tornado and grasped his hand out at them. He disappeared in a flash of light, but reappeared to claw at them.

"Agh!" Josh yelled, barely dodging out of the way. "Not cool!"

"Having fun, Roselin?" Hades asked.

_"Oh, put a lid on it."_

"Agreed! Shut up!" Angie growled, firing a charge shot at him.

"Yooow!" He cried out in pain. He clutched his head in pain.

"You know what?" Hades asked, furious. "You're looking mighty tasty! Down the haaaaatch!" Hades opened his mouth and started to suck Pit in.

"Nonononononononono!" Pit yelled, grasping on to Josh's leg. Josh yelped and grabbed Crystal's hand. She placed her other hand over his, trying to pull them back. It was hopeless. All three would be sucked in if someone didn't let go.

"Guys!" Angie cried, struggling to get close to them.

"Let go, Crystal!" Josh pleaded.

"What?! No!" Crystal replied. "I won't!"

"It's the only way. I'll be ok." His eyes met hers. "Trust me."

"I'm sorry Josh!" She cried, and her grip on his hands. In a matter of seconds, Josh and Pit were gone.

_"Pit!"_

"Oh no... Oh no oh no oh no!" Crystal wailed. "What have I done, what have I done?!"

"Lightning Chariot coming through!" A familiar voice yelled out. Crystal turned her head around.

"Dark Crystal?" She asked. As usual, Dark Pit was with her.

"Hop in. We've got some angels to save," She ordered.

* * *

"Ugh..." Pit groaned. "Where am I?"

"Where are we?" A familiar voice corrected.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Maybe we should get off the ground and open our eyes. That would help."

"Oh. Right." They stood up and found themselves in a weird pinkish area. The ground had a strange texture, bumps covering the ground and such.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked. "Can you hear me? Hello? I guess she can't hear us. Well, we'd better start wiping out bad guys. These guys are like grosser versions of Underworld monsters. Blegh!"

_"Oh my. Don't tell me you're still alive, Pitty Pat and Roselin!" _Hades voice rang in their heads.

"Hades! Where are we?" Pit demanded.

_"Why in the belly of the beast of course!" _Josh's face turned a sickly shade of green.

"Oh, gross!" He gagged. "This isn't happening!"

_"Oh, yes it is!"_

"This is disgusting," Josh muttered, clutching onto his stomach.

_"Indeed it is. Well, there's more than one way to get rid of a bad chicken nugget. Maybe I should just expel you the old-fashioned way!"_

"And maybe I should throw up in your stomach! That'd be nice, wouldn't it?!" Josh retorted, trying to sound brave.

_"Can't stop now!" _The ground started to rumble.

"No no no no no!" Pit cried. The ground stopped shaking after a couple of seconds.

_"Whew! This is more difficult than I expected!"_

"I am not going out this way!" Pit cried. "That would be the opposite of a hero's death!"

They took out some cellular enemies and continued through Hades's stomach. "This is so... Gross..." Pit mumbled. They destroyed some cell blocks and ended up in an area with enemies and no way out.

"We're trapped!" Josh exclaimed.

"All right, no panicking... Just got to focus on defeating these enemies," Pit said to himself. He took a deep breath before yelling: "Cells of Hades! Hear my words! And, um, see my actions! Uh... Something, something... I'm going to rain death on you! I can't remember all the words, but that's the general gist of it!"

_"My innards have **so** longed to hear your battle cry. How could you forget the words?"_

"I didn't have time to rehearse!" Pit spat. "I was busy fighting evil, OK?!" They headed onto an upper pathway and Pit kept muttering things to himself wistfully.

"If only Lady Palutena were here to help us... She'd be so grossed out."

_"Unfortunately for you, I have a stomach of steel."_

"So that's why I can't communicate with Lady Palutena," Pit assumed.

_"And you're just lost without her to do all the thinking for you, aren't you, Pitty?" _

"Um... He's got me!" Josh corrected,

"She doesn't do **ALL** the thinking," Pit protested. "I have ideas too. Occasionally."

_"Then answer me this, little angels: Why exactly are you trying to defeat me? And I expect an answer from both of you."_

"Quite simple, really," Josh shrugged, firing at a cellular Monoeye. "You're evil, you eat souls, and if you don't eat them, you turn them into mindless soldiers of your also evil army. And you're also against Viridi. Anything else I'm missing?"

_"And you, Pitty Pat?"_

"We're all responsible for maintaining a certain order in this universe," Pit explained. "As Lord of the Underworld, you know this better than anyone. But your greed has thrown everything out of order. You've overstepped your boundaries by exploiting and desecrating souls. And you've disrupted the balance between the earth, heavens, and the Underworld."

_"I'm impressed by all the big words you used, but I didn't ask for a sermon. Even though Roselin's answer was a bit laid back, he came up with it himself. Did you come up with that all by yourself, or did you have some **divine** inspiration?"_

"Like I said, I have ideas too," Pit repeated. "Sometimes." The two went up a cellular lift platform, which slightly startled Pit.

"OK, self, pull it together," He muttered to himself. Josh fired at a cellular Handora, taking it out.

"'It looks like there's a way forward, Pit,'" Pit said in Palutena's voice.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena!" Pit replied in his normal voice.

"'But you have to remember to be careful, Pit. You're too handsome to lose!'" Josh was snickering quietly to himself.

"Now that's something we can both agree on!"

"You're losing it," Josh said.

"... I'm really starting to lose it," Pit agreed. They found a grind rail and hopped on.

"Aren't grind rails created by Gods or something?" Josh asked while cruising along it.

_"I'm hurt. Have you forgotten that your dear friend Hades is a God too?"_

"And have you forgotten that you want to kill us?" Josh scoffed. "If you have, then good. But seriously, what's in it for you?"

_"Always looking out for others, Roselin. Who's to say this grind rail goes anywhere at all?"_

"Uh-oh."

_"Just relax and enjoy the ride! Wherever you go, I'm sure you'll be dead."_

"No! I can't die now! I haven't even started dating Crystal!" Josh cried, earning a weird look from Pit and a quiet chuckle from Hades. "Um... Forget I said anything!" They headed down a pathway and hopped onto the grind rail there, gliding along it.

"This grind rail keeps on going..." Pit mumbled. "And going and going and going..."

"It's not that long," Josh replied. They leaped off the grind rail and found themselves in an area surrounded with blue.

_"You know Pitty and Roselin... I'll miss you when you're gone." _Fists came out of nowhere and tried to crush them.

"What the crap?!" Josh yelled, dodging out of the way. Hades laughed.

_"Suprised?"_

"Uh, yeah. How did you just punch yourself?" Pit asked.

_"Aw, now you're just making me feel bad. And when I feel bad... I get hungry."_

"I don't like where this is going!" Josh cried, dodging out of the way of all the random things that were crashing down on them.

"Stop eating things! Bad enough you eat souls!" Pit growled.

_"But souls are delicious. They're like bacon- They taste good on everything."_

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have known," Josh responded flatly.

"But when you eat them you completely remove them from existance!" Pit argued. "They can't move on... Or be reincarnated!"

_"Huh. I never really gave it much thought. Besides, what do you mean reincarnation anyways?"_

"You know, being reborn as someone or something else," He answered.

_"Which means a different body, different memories, and different experiences, yes? So isn't being reborn as 'something else' the same thing from being 'removed from existence'?"_

"I... I... Eating souls isn't right!" Pit stammered.

_"That depends on your definition of 'right'. All living things survive by living other living things."_

"Technically, that's not true," Josh countered. "One: Souls aren't exactly 'living'. Two: Eating souls and reincarnating souls are different, since at least those souls still exist when being reincarnated."

_"And since when did you become such an expert on this, Roselin? Perhaps your time as a human gave you some time to... Research." _Josh's cheeks turned red.

"Look, we've been past the whole 'I'm a human' thing for quite a while," Josh snapped.

_"It would also explain your feelings for dear sweet Cryssie."_

"Wait, what?"

_"You see, Roselin, Angels can't truely feel love. Sure, they have emotions and all, but they lack the feeling of love. Your relationship with Cryssie must've given it away for Professor Palutena when she was corrupted."_

"Wait, so if Crystal never had real love for me before, would that mean she... Never.. Actually... Loved... Me?" Josh asked, his eyes widening.

_"Perhaps, if you look at it the pessimistic way."_

"No. No! This can't be true! This-"

_"Ugh, you two are so boring. Unfortuanetly for you, there's only one way out."_

"No no no no no!" Pit pleaded.

_"Cheer up. You've been PRIVY to a side of me that no one else has- My insides! And now, you'll be privy to the inside of a privy too. Toodle**LOO**!"_

"Ok, ok, fine. I give up. Please spare me. PLEASE!" Pit begged.

_"Obeying the call of nature is part of the cycle of life. Tell me, Pit. Why do you hate life?"_

"This coming from The Lord of the Underworld," Josh spat. They took out all of the Underworld Troops (Cellular or not). A hole opened up and they headed into it. There was a steel door up ahead, which they walked through. A projector of some sort was playing a show of events. It seemed to show Forces of Nature attacking.

"What's that?" Pit asked.

_"Viridi can't seem to mind her own business. Pardon me if you will. I must go entertain my guests."_

"Hello?!" Pit called out. "If Viridi's Army is attacking, they're doing it awfully quietly..."

"'At least **I'M** doing something, Pit. You're such a slacker!'" Pit scoffed in Viridi's voice.

"Yep. You're losing it," Josh concluded. They headed into an orange steel door, ready for awaited them.

* * *

The two ran in and their mouths gaped open at what they saw. It was an odd-shaped object that was a shade of midnight blue, with it's tips pinkish-purple.

"Are you Hades's heart?" Pit asked. It wriggled in response and hopped off. "Wait! Come back here!"

"We'd better go catch it," Josh sighed and dashed after it.

"It's actually pretty cute!" Pit acknowledged. "Especially when you compare it to his... Bowels." The heart created a copy of itself and another of them started firing lasers.

"Gah!" Josh yelled, jumping out of the way.

"It's just us and that heart. That adorable little heart. Aw, it's so cute!" Pit gushed. "I have to admit, it can really bust a move. Seems almost wrong to destroy it."

Josh shot at it several times and it gained a red aura, dashing madly around the place. The duplicate caused an explosion to go in all directions, almost hitting Pit in the process. Josh clawed at it and dodged through when it got close to him.

"Pit! A little help here?" Josh asked, now running away from the still-enraged heart.

"Oh! Right," Pit shot at the heart several times, and it eventually calmed down, hopping normally around the area.

"Now, it's time to die!" Josh growled, using his continuos fire on it. Pit continued to fire at the heart, and it continued to hop away. Josh charged after it and sliced at it once again, causing it to squirm and wiggle. Pit fired at it one last time, and Hades heart to explode in a flash of bright light.

"Your heart wasn't even into it!" Pit yelled.

"Angie would've been proud," Josh said. The explosion expanded towards them, causing both of them to fly back. Something passed by them and swooped them up. It flew out of Hades body in a hole they had made before.

"Agh!" Hades yelled in pain as they busted out.

"If it weren't for that explosion, we'd never have found you," Dark Pit told the two. Angie, Crystal, and Dark Crystal were on the Lightning Chariot as well.

"I'm sure glad you did!" Pit thanked. Crystal tightly wrapped her arms around Josh as if he were a teddy bear, melting Josh's suspicions.

"I'm glad you're OK," She whispered quietly in his ear.

"Really? Thanks," Josh replied, hugging her as well. Dark Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Get a room, you two," She grumbled.

"That wasn't very nice!" Hades growled, grabbing at them.

"Ta-Ta for now!" Angie waved goodbye just as Palutena summoned them back before Hades got to them.

* * *

Hades stared at his empty palm.

"That really hurt... But hey, at least I'm not dead!"

**Anyone catch a little tidbit about Josh? When Hades made the comment about bacon, and Josh said "I would have never known"? Yeah, Josh is a vegetarian. **

**Next time- Backstories! Sorta!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	33. Just a nightmare

**WOOO! 50 reviews and counting! So, the moment you've all (if not, none) been waiting for! Backstory time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 32- Just a nightmare

Crystal was running. Her wings were gone, her clothes were ripped, she was a mess herself.

She was a human again.

But she kept running faster and faster as if the devil was chasing after her. As if her already sorry life depended on it.

In this case, it was.

She felt a hand shove her to the ground.

"Ow!" She yelled in pain as her cheek scraped against the rough surface of the ground. She felt a shadow loomed over her. A hand clutched her face by the cheeks so she would look at him.

"Miss me?" A smooth yet dark voice whispered.

"You!" Crystal snarled, trying to sound angry, but she only sounded lile a mix of suprised and fearful. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to see his face. _Wake up... Wake up... It's just a dream... It's just a dream!_

"More like a nightmare," The voice said, as if he read her mind. Ever since Crystal had almost died, she had been tormented by the voice more and more often.

Meaning, every night.

The problem was, she _knew _**who** the voice belonged to. Thank the God (or Goddess) of Dreams (whoever that was) that her dreams didn't show his face, but hearing him was already bad enough.

"I've missed you, Cryssie," The voice cooed soothingly. "Ever since you ran away from me I've been _**ever** _so lonely."

"What- YOU **HYPOCRITE**!" Crystal spat. "**YOU'RE** the reason I ran away you little son of a-" Her voice got cut off as he slammed her lips onto hers roughly, shutting her up. Tears started to form in her eyes.

_I want to wake up! Please let this nightmare end! Please!_

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The voice whispered in her ear as he released the kiss.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me," Crystal growled, her eyes narrowing. "I don't _**ever** _want to **see** you, or **HEAR** you, again." She pushed him away and began to walk off, but she suddenly felt a tight feeling around her lower arms, waist, and upper legs as she crashed to the ground.

"What the-?!" She cried, panicked. Nothing was tied around her!

Right?

"Oh, I don't think that'll be possible," He growled. He bent down to her eye level, and this time she could actually see his spiteful face. His dark brown hair was covering one of his eyes, and his visible black eye was narrowing at her.

Geez, what had possessed her years ago? Anyone in the right mind would **never** fall for a psycho like him.

"I try to be nice, Crystal," He said viciously. "But you give me no choice."

"What **choice**? What is this **nice** you speak of? You **never** were **nice**. You beat up Angie-"

"Oh, right, **Angela**. That sniveling little girl you ran away with." He chuckled to himself. "But I guess she isn't so sniveling or little now. You treat her differently. I can tell. Almost like you **don't** like her anymore."

"Of course I still **like** her! She's like a little sister to me! Why-"

"A little _**sister**_?"

"Fine. An **ANNOYING** little sister."

"Nevertheless, you snuck behind my back, befriended this girl, and ran off. Now why did you do that?" He cupped her chin in his hand to lift her face up.

"Why. WHY?! You mercilessly beat me up, leaving scars on my body-"

"Which I see you have some new ones."

"Just because I befriended a young girl who YOU beat up as well! The-" Her voice got cut off by some invisible tape (Or gag... Or something.).

"The mouth of yours sometimes. Makes me want to **rip** your tongue right out of your mouth." Crystal's eyes widened.

_Why can't I wake up?! I want to wake up **NOW**! _She was still trapped in her nightmare.

_Ok, fine. I want to fly. I want my Crystal Bow. I want to be away from this psychopath!_

Nothing happened. Nothing good ever happens in a nightmare.

"You know, Crystal, I think I'll let you go today. But you will see my revenge not something to take lightly. Just imagine all your beloved friends shunning you, fire surrounding, and ready to fall to your death. I **promise**."

* * *

Crystal woke up in cold sweat, with something that was warm and wrapped her. She smiled at the sensation and cuddled herself closer to it. Then she realized what she was in.

**Josh's** arms.

She looked at him and a worried smile came across his face.

"I heard screaming," He said. "You were crying in your sleep. Was something wrong?" She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Josh, feeling his soft feathery wings with her fingers. She was still an Angel of Lady Palutena. She was still in Skyworld. She was still with Josh. Good.

"Nothing. Just a silly dream," She whispered back as an answer. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

**Aaand... ****Crystal's backstory has been revealed!**

**Next time- "Um... The one trial?"**

**See ya!**


	34. One-Third

**Enjoy! But the story's ending soon, though... T.T**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 33- One-Third

"It's go time!" Pit had the Cursed Palm, Crystal had the Taurus Arm, Josh had the Poseidon Cannon, and Angie had the Centurion Orbitars. They jumped out and flew among the bright red clouds, watching the sunset.

_"Given the certain circumstances, I don't see how we can defeat Hades."_

"So you got us some help?" Pit asked.

_"Not yet. That's why we're going to meet Dyntos."_

"Cool! I can't wait to meet the God of Snacks!" Pit cheered.

"More like the God of Oral Care!" Angie joked.

_"Actually, he's the God of the Forge. He made the Three Sacred Treasures. He created **ALL** weapons, even that sad little one you're using right now."_

"It's not sad! It's awesome!" Pit protested.

_"Thanks to Hades, the Three Sacred Treasures are out of commission. But I'm hoping Dyntos will create a new weapon for you."_

"A super-powered one, right?" Pit asked.

"And we're just here to tag along with Pit, still keeping our regular weapons?" Crystal assumed.

_"Yes, but I must warn you-"_

"Good thing he's on our side!" Pit interrupted.

_"Well... Not yet."_

"So we've got Forces of Nature and Underworld Troops here..." Pit said.

"And Aurum Troops?" Crystal added, firing at a Coil.

_"Yes."_

"Does that seem weird to you?" Pit asked.

_"Very."_

"What exactly is going on here?" Pit questioned. The others shrugged, diving into the darker parts of the sky.

_"Whahahahoho!" _An elderly voice laughed. _"Why hello there, Palutena! And hello to your little helpers as well!"_

"Hey Dyntos!" Pit greeted cheerfully, flying around a giant dark blue structure.

_"That's **Lord **Dyntos to you, sonny!"_

_"I apologize for his impertinence, sir," _Palutena apologized. _"Um, so do you know why we're here?"_

_"Of course! You want to slay Hades to protect the celestial balance," _Dyntos answered.

_"That's exactly right."_

_"Oh, to be young, energetic... And have a head stuffed with wool!" _He snapped. Josh cleared his throat.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

_"I jest, I jest," _Dyntos teased, making Josh sigh. _"I like the cut of your jib! If you can make it all the way to me **and **pass my three trials, I'll lend you a hand."_ They flew closer to a silver floating sphere in the distance.

_"Up ahead is Dyntos's workshop."_

"Ooh! Fancy!" Pit commented. They flew in a small opening, flying amongst the metallic walls.

"From the outside, you wouldn't think a hall this big could for inside," Pit noted.

"Kinda reminds me of Archimedes Sphere..." Crystal mumbled.

_"It IS a bit incongruous."_

"How did these enemies get here?" Pit asked.

_"I made them," _Dyntos proudly replied. _"They might be forgeries, but they're superior to the original! And they're just the **tip** of the iceberg! If you don't have the gumption to handle them, you've got no shot at Hades!"_

"So if we pass this test, you'll make a new weapon for me?" Pit asked.

_"Yessiree. That's a promise."_

"Just saying, but the Three Sacred Treasures weren't exactly durable," Pit commented. "Can you please make sure this one won't just fall apart?"

_"Palutena, you'd be wise to put a muzzle on your chicken," _Dyntos told her.

"Technically, Josh is the chicken of our group," Angie corrected.

"Hey!"

_"That's all right. Now I don't feel bad about what's gonna happen to you," _He replied. Josh's eyes widened and he gulped.

"My point exactly," Angie smirked as they flew out into another dark blue area.

"This doesn't look good," Pit guessed as a troop of enemies shaped like giant First Blades started firing energy waves at them.

_"Oh ho ho ho ho! Now **this **is a hootenanny!" _Dyntos chuckled. A giant Palutena Bow appeared in front of them and started firing arrows.

"Woah! Hey!" Angie yelled, dodging its slices. "This is so weird!" They flew up and were greeted by a giant area filled with green, blue, and red crystals. There was a platform in the middle.

_"Welcome whippersnappers!" _Dynros greeted. _"Come right this way!" _They landed on the platform, ready to face whatever was awaiting them.

Frankly, it's quite horrifying...

* * *

"Oh- **ACK**!" Angie screamed at the sight, gagging. On an alter floated Dyntos, in a very... *ahem* strange pose.

"Lord Dyntos!" Pit cried.

"If you want a new weapon, you must prove your mettle by passing three trials," He told them. A lift platform pushed them up to a metallic red area.

"What do we do now?" Pit asked.

_"Head up those stairs. I'm sure Dyntos will explain your next step,"_ Palutena guided.

"Your first trial consists of three challenges," Dyntos said as they bounded up the staircase. "You must overcome all three."

"Yippee..." Crystal muttered and fired at an Aurum Monoeye.

"Oh gosh... Cell enemies!" Josh gagged. Pit grimaced as well.

"We missed something when you were eaten weren't you?" Crystal assumed. They continued through a door and found themselves in a familiar place. With a familiar face (er, beak) as well. The Phoenix!

"We have to defeat this guy again?" Pit groaned.

"Heheheheh!" Dyntos laughed. "It was just tragic seeing the majestic immortal bird felled by some little angels!"

"The majestic bird you currently speak of almost made us into Angel Flambé!" Crystal yelped, jumping away for a blast of fire.

_"If it makes you feel any better, this Phoenix is one of Lord Dyntos's creations," _Palutena comforted.

"That was supposed to be a **surprise**, you big party pooper!" Dyntos snapped.

_"You've done a lovely job with it, Lord Dyntos," _Palutena complimented.

"Well, thank you," He responded. "I'm as puffed up as a pastry over the results."

"And we're about to get baked like one!" Angie exclaimed, dodging a fire-tornado and shooting at it. It collapsed to the ground, and Josh shot at it repetitively. It got to its talons quickly and flew off again, making it less vulnerable. He dodged green energy waves that the Phoenix shot out, firing at it again.

"Woah!" Pit yelled, dodging a flaming Phoenix diving at him. He fired upwards at it, which did the trick. The Phoenix disappeared, and they appeared in another area.

"Saving the world, one mysterious door at a time!" Pit declared.

_"Proceed to the left!" _There was a staircase appearing for them. They headed up the stairs, taking out the Miks and avoiding the Ornes, and found an area lined with several treasure boxes.

_"There's something strange about those treasure boxes." _

"How bad could it be?" Josh shrugged and walked up to one, and legs popped out of it.

"My goodness, you're thick!" Dyntos exclaimed. "They're all **traps** you dunce!"

"Nonononononononono!" Josh cried, running away from the legs of fury. Crystal swung at the Mimicutie, and a Reaper, along with Reapettes, appeared. Angie took out the Reapettes and Pit took care of the Reaper, REAvealing the way (hahahaha...). They headed towards the now open door, appearing in the place where they fought Cragalanche.

"Hey, it's Cragalanche!" Pit exclaimed. Cragalanche remained silent as it rolled towards them. "Strong and silent as ever, I see."

"Yep, and he's still got a busted keister," Dyntos reminded. Cragalanche turned its back on Crystal, revealing the glowing red weak spot. She immediately started firing it, but it levitated off the ground and almost crushed onto her. Angie found a smart bomb on the ground and chucked it at Cragalanche, exploding directly at his butt and trapping him in an orb of fiery pain. Angie started shooting it again, and Cragalanche disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing them in the red area.

Another staircase appeared, and they headed up it, destroying the fast-moving Dose and Fort Oink, as well as a Juggernaut. A troop of Space Pirates appeared, dashing towards them.

"Argh..." Crystal growled, firing at the enemies. A door unlocked, and they headed into it, reappearing on the Space Pirate Ship, the Space Kraken just latching onto it.

"You again?!" Angie yelped, dodging one of its tentacles lashing out of it. "Watch it, Kalamari!" She started firing at that one tentacle, until it coiled back.

"Hm... Same way?" Crystal muttered, striking at another tentacle. "Interesting..." They took out all the tentacles and the Space Kraken head popped back up, spraying huge amounts of water at them. Pit created a barrier to deflect its sprays of water and energy balls, while Crystal jumped up and fired at it. Angie started firing at it repetitively as well, and Josh did the same as Pit created more barriers.

"Take that, you tentafool!" Pit growled, firing at it, causing it to fall back.

_"Tentafool? Nice one Pit."_

"So can I get my new weapon now?" Pit asked.

"Not so fast," Dyntos snapped. "Do you remember the name of this chapter?"

"Uh..." Pit mumbled. "'The One Trial'?"

"You're a couple trials short there, sonny!" Dyntos corrected.

"Yeah, we've still got two trials to go! And I'm pooped," Angie groaned, wiping the imaginary sweat off her brow. "Let's say we end the chapter here." Just as Crystal and Josh were about to yell at her for breaking the fourth wall, the chapter cut off.

**Haha! **

**Next time- Finishing those other two trials!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	35. The other two

**Next two trials up! Enjoy!**

**And also, yes, I am aware of how many bosses Pit and Co. must fight. I can count. Anyways, continuing on!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 34- The other two

The scene faded around them and they found themselves in a murky green room, two familiar faces greeting them.

"Hey there," Magnus greeted, lifting his club up.

"Magnus!" Pit exclaimed. "And... Dark Lord Gaol? Why are you here with Gaol, Magnus?"

"What can I say? The old god asked me to fight you, so here I am," Magnus replied. Angie fired at Gaol, targeting her first.

"Think you'll be able to take the both of us?" Gaol asked, her voice more feminine this time around.

"We don't have a choice!" Josh answered, shooting at Magnus.

"Magnus, that's you right?" Pit checked.

"The one and only," He grunted, trying to swing at Crystal, but she dodged out of the way.

"I was sure you were another of Lord Dyntos's creations," Pit said, dodging Gaol's shots of energy.

_"That **is **most likely the case."_

"It's **also **the most incorrect. I just invited these two here to help test you," Dyntos explained.

"In that case, I have some questions for you, Magnus!" Pit responded. "**Why **were you so quick to join us when we first met? And how come you're stronger than any human I've ever seen? And-"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Magnus interrupted, getting a blow from Crystal's shots.

"Maybe," Pit answered.

"Well, I don't have any answers for you," Magnus huffed. "I'm just here to **test **you."

"And we're gonna pass this test!" Angie declared, continuing her shoot-only-at-Gaol plan.

"Angels! It's The Lord of the Underworld you oppose, yes?" Gaol asked, trying to dodge Angie's arrow.

"Of course it is!" Pit replied.

"Then concentrate on proving yourself, not what we're saying," Gaol reminded. "Hold your questions for **after **you save the world." Gaol fired arrows at Crystal, causing her to duck and fire at her in the process, finishing her off thanks to Angie. Magnus was quickly taken out with a couple swift shots from Josh.

"And that's the end to the **both **of you!" Pit cheered.

"Not bad, Angel Face!" Magnus complimented before leaving with Gaol in a beam of light blue light.

"Where are you going?" Pit asked. His only answer was another beam of light blue light, revealing-

"Lady Palutena? What are you doing here?!" Pit exclaimed. Palutena laughed gruesomely.

"Isn't it obvious, Pit?" She replied in a raspy voice. "I'm here to finish you!"

"Do we really have to fight another PyschoPalutena?" Crystal groaned, readying her weapon.

"Oh, don't get all huffy now," Dyntos said. "Besides, if that Palutena's a copy, where's the **real **Palutena?"

"Where she always is!" Pit responded proudly. "Right, Lady Palutena?" He got no response. "Uh... Lady Palutena?"

"Time to die!" "Palutena" said, still having that strange voice.

"Oh no... Don't tell me **that's **the real Palutena!" Pit cried in disbelief. Surprisingly, she went down in a couple of easy hits. Palutena groaned and a purple aura surrounded her, and when she stood back up, her skin was purple and her face was...

"GROSS!" Angie yelled.

"You're finished!" Pseudo-Palutena growled.

"Wait, **WHAT**?!" Pit exclaimed. "Well, I'm glad I decided to attack!"

"She must go down!" Angie yelped, dodging the balls of energy that the orbs of light Palutena summoned. Josh fired at her, and Crystal rolled out of the way of the pillars of light she created. Pit started shooting her, and Pseudo-Palutena fired a barricade of red arrows at them all.

"Ow!" Josh yelled, getting hit by one of the arrows. Crystal swung at Pseudo-Palutena, ignoring the fact that getting close to her wasn't the best way to do it (and NO it's not because she's ugly!).

"Take... That!" Crystal growled, swinging one last time at her. "And that's the end to another PsychoPalutena!"

"At least I'm **beautiful**!" Pseudo-Palutena said, cackling hideously afterwards. The four appeared in a light blue area.**  
**

"Ha! Sure," Angie laughed.

"Good job there!" Dyntos congratulated.

"There's just one trial left!" Pit cheered.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of that," Dyntos replied. "Here it is. The Great Sacred Treasure." A large metallic figure with many gadgets and weapons attached to it flew in.

"You're just giving it to me? I don't have to do something horrible first?" Pit asked.

"Hehe! That depends on your definition of 'horrible'," Dyntos said. The Great Sacred Treasure loaded its gun, sparking up.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Pit exclaimed. "Guys? Help!" Instead of the three Angels running to his side, they landed out of nowhere in front of The Great Sacred Treasure. "Guys?!" They opened their eyes, revealing to be black instead of their normal colors, revealing that they were some of Dyntos's creations. Pit whipped his head around and saw the real Crystal, Angie, and Josh trapped in a forcefield, asleep.

"Oh! I forgot to remind you: You're facing this yourself!" Dyntos added.

"You're saying that **NOW**?!" The Great Sacred Treasure fired an army of arrows at him, causing Pit to run out of the way. Fake-Crystal launched an arrow at Pit, barely missing.

"Woah! She's a better shot than I thought!" He yelped, dodging a strike from Fake-Josh. The three replicas fought exactly like the originals, except more ruthless and less scared to attack (we're looking at you, Josh!).

_"Ungh..."_

"Lady Palutena! Are you OK?" Pit asked, dodging a shot from The Great Sacred Treasure.

_"I don't know what happened. I must have fallen asleep," _Palutena assumed.

"What?! Since when do you sleep on the job?!" Pit cried.

_"You can thank Lord Dyntos for that little trick."_

"You're very welcome, missy! You seem refreshed!" Dyntos replied cheerfully.

"No way!" Pit exclaimed, firing at The Great Sacred Treasure. "You have to power to put the Goddess of Light to **sleep**?! That's why the other three are knocked out! This hardly seems like a fair fight!" The Great Sacred Treasure started to charge up, a red square appearing. Pit dashed out of the way, firing at it. The Great Sacred Treasure fired all kind of attacks, from fire blasts to mini-tornados to black balls of energy. Pit kept running, struggling to dodge all their attacks. No matter what, he kept firing at it, struggling to dodge swift shots and strikes from the copies of his friends. This was technically his first solo fight, since his other fights were with the help of his friends, so this was tough. Especially since his friends were fighting against him.

"Woah!" Pit yelped, dodging out of the way of a fire blast. Fake-Angie fired a shot at Pit, hitting him directly in his chest. In slight pain, he fired again at the Great Sacred Treasure, and it was defeated.

"And to the victors go the spoils!" Pit cheered.

"Nicely done!" Dyntos complimented. In a flash of light, the three replicas disappeared and the forcefield surrounding the original three disappeared, and they slowly woke up.

"... Hm?" Crystal mumbled. Angie immediately jumped to her feet, readying her weapon.

"What's next?! What did we miss?!" She demanded. Pit hopped into The Great Sacred Treasure and started flying around in it.

"Apparently that..." Josh answered, pointing at Pit.

"Woohoo! Now this is where it's at!" Pit cheered. He continued flying around, shouting "Woohoo!" and "Yeah!" with every sharp turn. Pit drove a little too recklessly though, and he crashed into the ground.

"Oh dear," Both Palutena and Dyntos said. Palutena summoned all four angels (With some extra cargo) back up.

**Next time- "Hades!"**

**"Pit!"**

**"Hades!"**

**"Pit!"**

**"Hadeeeees!"**

**"Piiiiiit!"**

**"ON TO VICTORY/ON TO DEATH!"**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	36. Every angel deserves a happy ending

**AGH NO IT'S THE SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER! :( On another unrelated note, it's also my sixth-month anniversary here on this site! So ****enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 35- Every angel deserves a happy ending

"Great Sacred Treasure, activate!" Pit leapt up, the Great Sacred Treasure appearing around him, equipping him. Crystal, Josh, and Angie each had their signature weapons, jumping out and following Pit.

_"The time has finally come, Pit. This is the final battle. Good luck!"_

"Thanks! I am **SO **ready for this!" Pit cheered.

_"Hope you didn't get to **lonely **without me,"_ Viridi greeted.

"What are you doing here, Viridi?" Pit asked.

_"There's no way I'd miss the battle of battles!" _She answered. _"I made popcorn and everything!"_

"Let's do-" Crystal started before Hades jumped out of the blood red ground.

"Hello again, Pitty and Co.," Hades greeted coldly.

"Hades!" Pit growled, sounding a bit dull.

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!" Hades sneezed.

"Excuse you," Pit said bravely. "But anyway..."

"Now it's **really **on!" All four angels and Hades yelled, clashing together.

"On to death!/On to victory!" The four angels pressed against Hades, while Hades did the same. They quickly flew off before any damage could be dealt.

"Let me get a closer look at that shiny new **toy **of yours!" Hades coaxed, firing a faint red laser at them. They started firing at him.

"Yah!" Hades yelled, swinging a bright orb of energy at them, but they flew out of the way.

"Lord of the Underworld, it's time to pay!" Pit called out to him. Hades only laughed, firing more balls of energy at him.

"You can be awfully **cute**, Pitty," Hades said. "But that doesn't mean I won't squash you like a gnat!" He brought his fist down on Pit, but he dodged out of the way.

"Drat, my arm is stuck," Hades growled, struggling to pull his trapped arm out of the ground. He pulled it out quickly. "All better! Here you go!" He launched another attack at them.

"No thank you!" Pit responded. "Great Sacred Treasure, do your thing!"

"Y'know, you're... Shooting thing!" Angie added, imitating Pyrrhon.

"Pitty?" Hades asked. "I have something to show you!" He turned into a faint purple cyclone.

_"If you get caught in that twister, it'll tear you apart!"_

"So fly!" Josh yelped, avoiding Hurricane Hades when it got close to him.

"Playing hard to get, are you?" Hades mused as he went out of tornado-mode. He started running quickly at them.

"Keep flying keep flying keep flying!" Josh yelled, turning around and flying at sonic speeds.

"Good thing I've been training!" Hades said.

_"It's quite like watching an elephant sprint," _Viridi observed.

"Awkward, yet deadly!" Angie exclaimed, firing a charge shot at him.

"Ow!"

"Did we beat him?" Pit asked.

"No, I'm fine. But I could've sprained my ankle, you know!" He answered.

"Oh, poor you," Crystal grumbled. "You could've chipped your freshly done manicure as well!"

"Good thing..." Hades jumped up. "I **didn't**!" He stomped down on them.**  
**

"What's the matter Hades, you had enough?" Pit challenged.

"Oh, no! I'm just getting started!" He replied. "Let's see if you can keep up!" He leapt up and flew off.

"You can't run from us!" Pit growled. "Engaging pursuit mode!" The Great Sacred Treasure changed form and the four flew after them.

"Why, Pitty and Co., I thought I left you behind!" Hades gasped, mocking surprise.

"Like I said, you can't run from us! Not when I've got the Great Sacred Treasure!" Pit replied.

"And how are your little friends keeping up?" Hades asked, glancing at Crystal, Angie, and Josh, who were surprisingly keeping up. Also surprising was that each of them had a glowing aura around their wings, like when Pit used the Power of Flight. Angie's was pink, Josh's was gold, and Crystal's was dark blue.

_"I guess Lord Dyntos changed a thing or two about their wings when they were asleep."_

"Really? Huh!" Crystal muttered, now noticing the dark blue aura around her wings.

"It wasn't cool of you to disappear earlier," Pit scolded, firing at his legs. "After all, this **is **our final battle!"

"Oh, I was just going to make a quick stop to decimate a country or two," Hades said coolly.

"In the middle of battle? Why would you do that?!" Pit asked angrily.

_"Probably to fuel up on souls," _Viridi guessed.

"Yes, I was hoping to greet Pitty and Co. on top of a mountain of corpses," Hades sighed dramatically. "But I didn't even get started with them hot on my heels. Killjoy."

_"Your hunger for destruction is as boundless as it is callous, Hades," _Palutena said.

"Plus, a 'mountain of corpses'? Seriously?" Pit added.

"Doesn't sound very 'Rated E for Everyone' to me!" Angie mumbled, firing at one of the gold spots on Hades's legs, destroying it. They flew up even closer and saw strange things on Hades's back. And it seemed to be shooting at them.

"Are those... Face guns?!" Pit exclaimed.

_"Not just any face. Hades's face."_

"I want you to remember every detail of this lovely visage," Hades said. "After all, it's the last face you'll ever see!"

"Sure, sure," Angie scowled and fired another charge shot at one of the face guns, destroying it.

"Ugh! Now, Bunny, that was very **NAUGHTY** of you!" Hades fired black arrows at her (and the others) and many of them hit Pit.

"The Great Sacred Treasure is falling apart!" Pit yelped.

_"No... It's... It's changing form again!"_ It transformed so it now had arms, ready for punching.

"Mech Armor mode engaged!" Pit yelled. "This thing is so awesome..."

"You're starting to get on my nerves," Hades scowled.

"You mean we haven't already?" Crystal retorted, fring at him.

_"He's covered from head to toe in weaponry," _Viridi informed them. _"Like a rainbow apocalypse."_

"I prefer to think of it as my devastation ensemble," Hades corrected, firing thin, purple lasers at them. "I only wear it for very special occasions. You know, weddings, armageddons..." He held his hand up to them, a black hole in the middle trying to suck them in, firing eye lasers as well. They destroyed the black hole in a couple swift shots, and he held up his other hand. The exact same thing happened.

Now for the body. He had golden shots firing at them, as well as laser-shooting guns. Josh took out the golden shots, while Crystal, Angie, and Pit focused on the large weak spot in the middle.

"Grah!" Hades yelled as they destroyed the weak spot. He grabbed Pit with his fist.

"Plucked at the peak of ripeness!" Hades said, summoning a drill. "Now I'll just drill through the runs to remove the Pit!" Crystal swung at Hades's fist, but it did nothing as Pit flew out, the Great Sacred Treasure in a new form.

"Now what?!" Hades spat.

"Take this!" Pit fired a light blue mega laser at him, slicing through Hades.

"Oooooh! Ow!" Hades groaned in pain.

"You're not half the villain you thought you were!" Pit yelled.

"That's what you think!" Hades laughed, and he flew off.

"Follow that half-body!" Angie ordered.

"Engaging ultralight mode!" Golden wings sprouted behind the Great Sacred Treasure and they followed Hades above ground. They looked behind them and saw Hades, wit a fresh new pair of legs.

"Still stalking me, I see," Hades mused. His legs change into weird donkey-like legs (at least that's what it looked like to me...). Hades shot blue and purple and red screens and balls o energy at them. Crystal fired at the blue energy balls and Angie destroyed the red fire-spewing screens. Pit and Josh held their fire on Hades, careful not to hit the purple energy balls.

"This is ever so tiresome," Hades complained.

"Then let's finish this!" Pit flew towards Hades, but he disappeared in a beam of light. "Wait, huh?" Hades jumped down to the ground and crushed all four of them.

"**BOOM**!" He yelled. When he released his hold, Pit was left bare with no weapon, tumbling towards the ground. The others weren't in such great shape either.

"Looks like your little toy wasn't so **GREAT** after all!" Hades taunted.

_"Snap out of it, Pit!"_

_"Pit! Wake up!" _He crashed to the ground, the other three barely able to land safely on the ground.

"Ugh..." Josh groaned.

"Since you've been such a great adversary I've saved my deadliest attack just for you!" Black energy started to surround his head. "I do hope you enjoy it!"

_"I feel an outside force. A Godlike force. But is it friend or foe? It seems to be... Seeking Hades!"_

Just as Hades was about to fire at them, another body slammed into him.

"Hmph!" She growled.

"**MEDUSA**?!" Angie gaped, eyes widening. "Plot twist much?"

_"But we defeated you! Why are you helping us?"_

"Hades keeps reviving me, but I won't play the puppet anymore!" Medusa snarled. She slammed her fist into Hades. Hades's head started to become a fiery blue flame, and he tore away Medusa's arms.

"No! How **dare** you?!" She growled.

"I am your master, Medusa, and I will revive you as many times as I desire!" Hades spat. "But you've worn out your **usefulness**!" He slammed his fist into her, causing her to disappear in a flash of purple light.

"How could you do that?" Pit asked.

_"You look like you need some help, Pit. Activating the power of flight!" _Viridi activated Pit's wings and he quickly grabbed his gun and flew off, the others jumping to their feet and flying after him. Pit started charging his gun, Angie charging her staff, Crystal readying an arrow, and Josh preparing his claws.

"What a pest you are!" Hades growled, starting to fire lasers with his hands and eyes at them. They carefully avoided his fire, making sure not to touch it.

"We fight for all living creatures, living and breathing," Josh started.

"We fight for all departed souls still hanging in limbo!" Angie continued.

"And most of all..." Crystal said.

"We fight for Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light!" Pit finished.

"And in all names we will crush you, Lord of the Underworld!" All four Angels declared.

"We won't let you desecrate another soul!" Pit exclaimed.

_"Now!" _All four fired at the same time, launching directly at Hades. The bright light consumed Hades.

"It's hard to believe... But you actually got me... The nerve of you..." He disappeared as the light dispersed. They flew in silence for a little. Their faces and clothes were smudged, and their wings were battered.

But they had won.

Pit dropped his gun to the ground and let out a cheer-

"Victory!"

Cheering could be heard far off. It was the humans!

"Listen to those cheers! We did it! We saved every living thing! Everywhere!" Pit started to fly around gleefully, Angie flying around as well. Josh grabbed Crystal by the shoulders and engulfed her in a deep kiss.

"Josh..." Crystal whispered, breathless as her eyes widened and cheeks blushed. He smiled warmly at her.

"Every angel's deserves a happy ending, right?" He asked. Crystal smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. Soon enough they were summoned back to Skyworld, the couple still in each other's arms.

**One more chapter!**

**Next time- What happens to the Angels?**

**See ya then!**

**-Mudkip**


	37. Home is where the heart is

**Hole. Lee. Crap. OVER 6,000 VIEWS! Thank you so much! Last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Epilogue- Home is where the heart is

The four Angels were summoned back to Skyworld, ready to celebrate their victory for real. Dark Pit and Dark Crystal were already waiting for them there.

"So... Now that Hades is defeated, what happens now?" Josh asked.

"I... I... Don't know. How do we get home?" Crystal asked as well.

"Correction- Do we WANT to go home?" Angie corrected.

"It depends," Lady Palutena answered. They turned their heads to the Goddess of Light, standing before them.

"I do have the power to have you return to your original home," She offered.

"You can do that?" Crystal asked. Palutena laughed a little.

"Of course! I am the Goddess of Light after all," She replied. "Do you want to return home or stay at Skyworld?" Thoughts ran through Crystal's head.

_Return home?_

_Where life seemed anything but normal?_

_Where secrets are buried deep?_

_Where I'm nothing but a runaway?_

_Where we leave Pit all by himself?_

_Where Dark Crystal is left alone?_

_Not worth it._

"Stay in Skyworld," Crystal answered without hesitation._  
_

"Agreed," Josh said.

"Yeah!" Angie cheered. Lady Palutena nodded.

"If that is your choice, I now name you three the Captains of Palutena's Guard, alongside with Pit," Palutena announced.

"Aw, sweet!" Angie exclaimed.

"Um, what about me?" Dark Crystal asked. Crystal turned to her and smiled.

"Maybe you can stay with us, Dark Crystal," She suggested. Dark Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Psh, and stay with **that** lunatic?" She scoffed and pointed to Angie.

"Hey!"

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun. So how 'bout it?" Crystal asked. She hesitated a little.

"Ugh, fine." Crystal cheered wrapped her arms around her twin, a big smile on her face.

"... Now can you get off me?"

* * *

So the destruction of the world was averted and peace reigned. Hades faded into the depths of the Underworld, being no more than just a soul. What was in store for the six Angels next? Who knows. And so the story of the Angels of Light comes to an end...

May we meet again in another time and place...

~The End~

* * *

**But wait! This isn't the end of Mudkip's reign in the Kid Icarus fandom! I've already made a Kid Icarus and Total Drama crossover story, called A Fine Line. Go check it out if it sounds appealing to you! I'm also planning to create another story, which is the one I hinted about earlier in this story, Three Angels Three Years, where it tells the stories of Crystal, Josh, and Angie struggling to live during Palutena's reign of darkness.**

**Thank you to everyone for all your support! I love you all!**

**A Mudkip loves you. Put that on your resumé.**

**See ya'll in my next stories! :)**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
